Phantom
by 666Rik666
Summary: Taken from his planet, right after the sealing, Naruto is raised in the secret laboratory to became the greates secret weapon of Confederacy and later, the Dominion. However this weapon has a will of its own. And Naruto disagrees with his position in this mess. Naruto/SC/ME crossover. Starts in the time of Wings of Liberty.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Starcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Phantom.**

 **Chapter I.**

 _Naruto Uzumaki. A boy with unlimited psionic potential. Found on backwatered planet, in the cave near the strange settlement. Further test showed that all people of that word has strong, yet dormant psychic abilities. Returning them to the Confederacy will be too costly. Only several among thousands can unlock the dormant psychic potential._

 _Uzumaki Naruto, or as he was called later by the scientist Subject Nine shows remarkable potential during the Ghost training, he is a promising student and his potential will let him to become the greatest ghost of Confederacy's forces._

 _We continue the training, now under the new leadership. Confederacy fell under the power of the Zerg. We now follow the commands of Arcturus Mengsk… This tyrant is paranoid… like all tyrants are, actually. Under his orders we moved to much harsher treatment._

 _Through it we managed to find that boy has some kind of regeneration ability. Pretty high-speed too. Under orders of Mengsk we tested a new methodic on him. More rare materials were used to initiate our young soon-to-be killer machine, jorium and terrazine made miracle. But rather dark one. We saw physical changes in the boy and feared changes that will happen to his psyche_

 _To our surprise, boy's body adjusted just fine, but unlike any other initiate, he didn't need the constant dosages of terrazine to make him float. It seems like his organism just… evolved and started to create the needed acids and nucleons all by itself, without the aid of drugs that we usually used._

 _Then under the orders of Mengsk we started the project "Shadow Blade". But later experiments failed like usual Ghosts they needed dosages of jorium and terrazine. And the key to the ultimate power was locked in their proto-specter. Inside Subject Nine._

 _In rage, Mengsk ordered to use everything that was in our disposal to get the results. I fear the worst. I saw the boy… No I can no longer call him like that, a young man turned into a monster… He looks at us with his glowing, slitted, red eyes. He sharpens his claws, which grew on his hands, he licks his fangs, which his teeth turned into._

 _He thirsts for blood. And I fear that I know where he wishes to take it from._

 _It's too late… Anyone, who reads this… please… you must stop what we did… you must…_

With a loud sound scientist's head smacked into the keyboard, pieces of the device and teeth of said doctor flew in different directions. Clawed, muscular hands once again smacked him into the key board. And again. And again.

When Naruto felt that scientist's body became limp, he let it fell.

Scientists always lied to him, especially this one. He said that the voice he heard is a sign of something bad. However, voice showed him the path to freedom. He turned to the exit.

Proto-Spectre had the things to do. And an Emperor to kill. Promises to uphold. But first of all he needed to find clothes… and later – allies.

 _Several days later Naruto managed to find a trace of the man called Gabriel Tosh. Strange rumors followed the man and if there were Specters still action, then they will be near him._

 _Tosh greeted him rather warm… if you can say that burning out one of his hideouts was that. However Tosh had others and having one more Spectre at these days was much better. Tosh told Naruto that he has a plan to return Specters back to action._

 _First of all he needed Naruto to look after one certain man… James Raynor._

 _And if he is truly up to their expectations he must propose a deal to him._

 **Prison Block. Unknown time.**

"Prisoner step on the platform." said a female mechanical voice of the Adjutant. Giant, bald, muscular man, covered in tattoos and clad only in baggy prison pants stepped forward into the circle of light. He placed his legs into the special boots and the machines started to place the marine armor on him, after releasing him from his shackles.

"Prisoner 626." said a low voice, of one certain evil tyrant. "Murderer. Pirate. Traitor. Today you are being released." Different machines came to motion. "But soon you will realize…" rotors and engines sped up. "That even freedom… has a price." First machine placed a chestplate on the shackled, by a pair of robotic arms, human. Machines placed pieces of armor and attached them together forming the old blue armor around the convict.

"Your prison will always be with you. Welcome to your new cage. You should know… the war is coming. And it will bring as much glory as it will bring suffering. But go forth mister Findlay. Freedom awaits."

Now recognized as Findley, marine took a drag from the cigar in his mouth and said:

"Damn! It has been far too long."

 **Several days later. Mar Sara**.

Mar Sara. So many years ago everything started here. And right now Jim Raynor found himself here once again with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

" _To the other news."_ can be heard from the dynamics of the television. " _Emperor Arcturus Mengsk held the press-conferential devoted to the fourth anniversary of the end of so-called "Brood Wars", on the conferential was Kate Lockwell."_

" _Emperor."_ continued the female voice. _"The threat of the new Zerg invasion is still high. But instead of increasing the army, you spend millions on search for former rebels. Such as Jim Raynor."_

" _Jim Raynor is a threat to the Dominion!"_ continued the familiar voice of Mengsk. _"This immoral rebel spreads chaos and fear across the whole sector! His band of savages provoked the rebellion in six colonies and stole the great amount of weapons and technology."_

As he spoke Jim pushed away the glass and took in his hand a photo with a beautiful, red-haired woman on it. He looked in the green eyes of the woman lost to him, because of Arcturus' machinations and all sounds slowly disappeared from the world.

" _But I assure you that the criminal will be brought to justice for his crimes... and very soon."_ said Mengsk. this returned Jim from his stupor.

Jim pointed his old revolver at the screens with Mengsk and said: "First catch me, you son of a bitch." Then he pulled the trigger.

"He pushed the button on the case and hologram of the Adjutant appeared before him. "Adjutant, the troops are prepared for battle?" asked he.

"Ready and waiting your command, commander. Downloading the tactical data." replied the AI.

"Good. Our revolution got a bit rusty. Time to speed it up." said Raynor standing up.

"Adjutant. What do we have here?" asked James.

"Dominion is using the Backwater station as main transport point on Mar Sara. Through it they are passing all the cargos. Recently main part of the forces left the Backwater station weakening the defenses of the station."

"How are locals reacting?" asked James.

Local are against the Dominion, but they lack the weapons and organization. If we will get the station from Mengsk, he will not be able to return his power over Mar Sara for a long time. Prepare the ship."

Going out of the bar, he didn't notice how something followed him, cloaked.

 **Several hours later**.

James, now clad into his black armor ornamented with different paintings, turned to his men. "Well, boys? Shall we show locals, that Dominion, shouldn't be feared?"

They moved with caution, even if defenses were thin there were still more of them than Raiders. 'Scatter around!" ordered Jim. "Stay sharp and don't show them your backs." Naruto, still cloaked followed them prepared to cover the rebels if there will be a need in it.

Not that he was with Raynor, but sure as hell he was against Dominion.

They passed the containers, which served as homes for local people. Dogs ran away barking as they passed by, "Don't go by that road." warned them one of the locals, who stood near her home. However they continued their path.

Further down the road, three dominion marines stood, guarding the way.

One of them saw them. "What? Raynor!? Kill…" barrage of bullets turned them into lifeless piles flesh and metal. They went further, however they stopped near the holo-proector, with figure of Mengsk.

"Keep a close look on your neighbors. Don't let the dissidence destroy our unity!" Behind was the billboard, whatever was on it was hidden by giant words made by green paint: "MENGSK IS LYING!" was the sentence. Whatever he was speaking sound really hypocritical with something like that on the background.

"Commander." said Adjutant. "Destruction of these holo stands will help people to rise against the oppression."

"I'm nearly puking from Mengsk's sight. Shoot it, boys!" ordered Jim and opened the fire first.

They got to another settlement. It met them with lifeless street and three Dominion's marines.

"Where's everyone?" asked James putting a bullet into the head of the last Dominion marine. They managed to find a beaten man who stood on his knees near his home.

"My family… My neighbors…" moaned he and cried.

"I don't like this." said Raynor, checking his ammo, unknown to him cloaked Naruto did the same.

"Commander, center of the town is fortified by Dominion forces." warned Adjutant.

"Then it's time to send them our best regards."

Several drop pods landed in the center of the town, adding even more destruction to those made by Dominion. Raiders prepared themselves to kill and die, however to their and Dominion's forces surprise, half of Dominion soldiers fell to the earth leaking blood from their armor.

Raynor didn't care what happened he used the opportunity and opened fire killing and wounding the remaining enemy's forces. "Looks like we are not alone here." thought Raynor. "I hope this will not hinder our mission." He turned to the marines.

"It's good to see you, Raynor. We are at your command." said one of them.

"Good, let's destroy the stands with Mengsk." said Jim.

"For the betterment of Humanity, we are prepared for any sacrifice…" Megsk's voice drowned in screams of his soldiers and shooting sounds.

"We will protect you." Said another hologram before James made it silent. They passed the burning carapaces of machines and houses. 'Well, shit!" said Raynor, looking around. They walked a bit forward and saw a crowd of civilians before the armed transport, which stood near the gates, guarded by dominion soldiers.

"Finally! I can see the civilians!" said Raynor to his man.

"After you will get to archeological site, you will be fed." heard they the voice of one of the marines.

"My brother was sent to the mines on last week, since then I haven't heard about him. He slowly stepped back and consumed by his fear ran away.

"Wait!" two soldiers opened fire.

"They are killing civilians!" said Raynor. "Move on!"

Raiders fell on them like wrathful spirits on sinners, barrage of bullets destroyed the first line of defense, grenade from Raynor dealt with the transport, and several bullets silenced another hologram of Arcturus.

"Mengsk will answer for a lot of things." muttered the head of the Raiders.

"Thank you Raynor, we knew that you will not leave us behind." said one of the civilians.

"Closer to the post they are keeping more colonists." said another civilian, one of the few females, who were brought along, by Dominion soldiers.

"we will deal with it." said Raynor.

They passed the gates and instantly silences another hologram of the Mengsk. "Marshal. It's been a while." said one of the civilians, who came to greet them behind the gates.

"We are with you Raiders!" screamed the other.

One giant crowd followed Raynor to the base of Dominion.

"This is restricted area, stand…" tried to say the commanding officer, before he got shut up by the Molotov cocktail, which was used by the yesterday civilians as their main weapons. Chaos broke lose, fire engulfed buildings everything, flammable or not was caught in it. Soldiers of Dominion ran in the flames, finished by the Raiders if they managed to get from the fire.

Dominion soldiers, hoped that arrival of the Vikings will change the tide, however psionic fields crushed them into the three piles of metal.

"Raynor and others didn't lose any time given to them, several moments later station was burnt to the ground.

"I never thought that we can stand against them." said one of the females in cheering crowd. "But it looks like we can."

"Now you have weapons and recourses to do so." said Raynor. "Don't let Mengsk put you to your knees again."

"Now." he turned to see how Naruto uncloaked behind him. "Don't let me sound wrong, I'm really thankful that you helped us today, but, who the Hell are you."

Blonde smiled behind his helmet. "Call me benefactor, mister Raynor. My partner told me a lot about you. If you don't know, you are famous, in certain circles. He send me to see for myself, that you are as rumors describe you."

"Well you saw me what now?" asked Raynor.

"On behalf of my partner, I propose a deal to you, James Raynor." said Spectre.

"What kind of a deal?" asked Jim.

"We need to collect a certain… recourses." Said Naruto. "But to get the recourses we so desperately need, we need a professional crew, who can take and throw a punch and really large ship. And James Raynor is rumored to have both."

"I will think about me. Right now… follow me." said James.

 **Mar Sara. Bar "Joeray's" . Sometime later**.

Raynar took another glass of whiskey, while Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Doors opened and a figure in worn-out, blue Marine armor interred the bar letting the sands and hot wind of Mar Sara into the room. Large metal boots stomped to James, who slowly moved his hand closer to his Colt.

"You know…" his voice distorted by dynamics of the armor was unrecognizable. "For main criminal in the sector, you are rather easy to find. I decided to visit you." his helmet opened. "Little Jimmy Raynor… People's hero."

"Hm." James, let go of the Colt and took the glass. "Tychus Findlay. In a suit."

"Saves from surprises."

"I heard you got freezed." said James. "Till the end. What? They gave you a cut for a good behavior?"

"Yeah, bro… I'm exemplary citizen, now." said Tychus pulling the cigar out of his moth amd smashing it into the table, killing a fly in the process.

"And what do I owe the honors?" asked Jim.

"I want to propose you a deal, for old time's sake." said Tychus. "Do you know why Dominion's forces are here?"

Jim shook the bottle. "No, but you will tell me."

"They are searching for xeno artifacts, pal." said Tychus, taking the bottlem which James stretched his arm to. "And I know someone, who will pay a lot of money, for every artifact, which we will…" he shook the bottle. "Free from Dominion."

"Such a deal is to sweet to pass by." Said James "Isn't, Tychus?"

"Then deal?" asked Findlay, pouring a glass full with whiskey. "Sixty to forty." said he pushing the glass to the Raynor.

"Seventy to thirty." replied Jim. "To my credit."

Tychus smiled, and raised a bottle,

James laughed "Just like a good ol' times. Eh, Tychus?"

Two glasses and bottle met in the air. To Tychus surprise, there was one more human in the room.

"Who the hell is that, Jimmy?"

"My another client. Tychus he is a rouge Ghost, going by codename Wild. Wild, this is my old friend Tychus Findlay." said James.

"Glad to meet you." said Naruto placing several bottles of alcohol in front of him. "A small token of friendship, please enjoy it with me."

"He isn't half-bad for a Ghost." said Tychus pouring another glass.

James turned on the TV, while they enjoyed their drinks. _"This is a live transmission from our UNN studio on Korhal and with you am I, Donny Vermillion. Our special correspondent on Mar-Sara Kate Lockwell is prepared to tell us the shocking news. Kate?"_

Scene changed to Mar-Sara's sand dunes. _"Thank you, Donny! Infamous rebel James Raynor, once again strikes an attack against Dominion and suffice to say his return was very spectacular. Raynor and his Raiders attacked the base of Dominion near Backwater station, they stole money and weapons and gave it to local citizens."_

" _Kate."_ said Donny. _"I'm sure that locals aren't appreciating an appearance of such notorious criminal as Jim Raynor near their homes?"_

" _Truth to be told, Donny, people I spoke to…"_ started Kate, but Donny instantly interfered.

" _Thank you Kate. So Jim Raynor is terrorizing the peaceful citizens of Mar-Sara."_ continued his line Donny _"To the other news, do your children use stimulators?"_

"Talk as much as you want, Donny." said James. "This is just the beginning."

"What is worse is that we cannot kill him." said Naruto. "Mengsk will use his death against us."

"I agree, but I hope we will think something out." said James. Then he turned to Tychus. 'Maybe it isn't something I should stick my nose in… But how did you manage o get free?"

"WEEEL, I broke the door of freezing chamber, when I was relocated to "New Folsum". Damn, I killed more than a dozen of security forces with my bare hands..."

James laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I heard that somewhere. Tell also as you walked on water and seduced the daughter of prison's Head Guard."

"Don't be rude, boy! I heard, how you became a great freedom fighter, while I was in my cell. What the hell, Jimmy? War for justice and truth was too tough for you?"

"it's too early to put a crest on me." said Raynor. "I promise, one way or other… The days of Mengsk's tyranny are numbered."

"And what do you think, kid? asked Tycjus.

"Well, I can walk on the water just fine, also I suppose Head Guards can have daughters and when I got away from the laboratory I killed more, than a hundred men… Why are you looking like that at me?"

James laughed.

His laughter, however got silenced, when he looked at the board with photos

"Sara…" thought he. "Sometimes I think it would have been better, if you… died that day."

"Tychus seeing his interest too looked at the board. "I haven't seen that one before, is it your work Jimmy?" asked he pointing at the photo of cheering people on broken Viking.

"Wild dealt with him. And Locals were prepared to rise against Mengsk. They just needed a little push." said James.

"You are taking this revolution of you're a bit too seriously." said Tychus.

"Everyone has a hobby, Tychus." responded Jim saluting him with glass of whiskey.

Naruto was silent during this conversation, he was behind the bar stand taking care of bottles and glasses. "It must be the strangest bar ever." thought he "Strictly for baddasses, if even a barman here is a rouge Spectre."

James pushed the button on the case, ordering Adjutant to show then their next target.

"It's seems like an old Dominion base, what the hell do we need there?" asked James looking at the sight before him.

"Don't be so fast to judge." said Tychus. "Dominions are digging there for several months. See this." Tychus pointed at what they protected. "They dug out a xeno artifact and preparing to get it out."

"May I be damned." muttered Jim.

"See, you need to trust people sometimes, Jimmy." said Tychus.

"Well, lets bring them Hell." said Jimmy. "Let's destroy the base and get this baby out."

 **Sometime Later. Outskirts of archeological site. Mar-Sara**.

James and his warriors, alongside Tychus and Naruto landed near Command Center of the Raiders.

"We nned more recourses, boys. Scatter and try to find something around here." Ordered James to his marines, while workers started to gather minerals. Marines searched around and found recourses left to be transported. Whoever left them will not find them, Raiders can put them to good use.

Dominion soldiers attacked them nearly ten minutes later, they were rather aggressive but Naruto's skills dealt with them. James send a group of marines with three medics to scout around the base. He couldn't take the chances witt Dominion forces, especially with their base being so close.

Marines found a squad of Dominion's forces, who guarded recourses, which were prepared to be send to the main base.

The gathering of marines was interfered by the Adjutant.

"Commander, Dominion's forces are attacking the rebel base on south-west."

"Good. That will give us additional time." said Tychus.

"Tychus those people need our aid, we cannot leave them." said James, preparing his gun. Growling Tychus followed him, with Naruto and Raiders right behind them. They reached the rebel base just in time.

"Fucking rebels." said a Dominion's marine, who found himself under fire from two sides.

"You are just in time." said one of the rebels. "We always pay our debts, so if you need something… just ask."

"Welcome to the team, guys." said James.

"Attention!" said Adjutant. "Incoming enemy's Hellions." barrage of bullets and grenades, however, stopped them. Raiders forces pushed Dominion's further to the archeological sites. Naruto kissed the grenade and threw it into the bunker, killing all, who were inside and destroying the building in process.

"He easily dealt with that bunker, Jimmy." said Tychus. "With such soldiers and my connections we will achieve a lot of things."

Near Command Center, however, they met a Siege Tank. But with Naruto and superior numbers even that wasn't a problem. Barrage of bullets and explosive packets soon turned all Dominion's buildings into burning carapaces.

Finally, Raiders prepared to take their prize.

"Entering the control systems of the crane. Decryption of commands. Control of the crane is taken." said Adjutant.

"Good." said Tychus. "All that is left is to get up this baby and get out of here."

 **Several hours later. Mar-Sara. Bar "Joeray's".**

They sat behind the bar stand and enjoyed different types of alcohol after the successful mission.

"So… who is your mysterious buyer, Tychus? Who are we giving the artifacts?" asked James.

"Some kind of eggheads. Their organization is called Moebius Foundation." replied Tychus.

"Moebius Foundation?" asked Jim. "They are very respected scientific group. What kind of deals they are having with you?"

"Since your pal Mengsk, put a veto on research of the xeno artifacts, poor scientist are forced to go to excessive means to continue their research. And I'm very famous patron of the science, Jimmy, you know this yourself."

Naruto turned on the television.

" _Thank you for the interest to our program."_ said annoying, little fucker, going by the name Donny Vermilion, _"Kate Lockwell , from Mar-Sara, with details about bloody rebellion of Jim Raynor."_

" _Thank you Donny. Appetites of Jim Raynor are surely growing, he and his Raiders attacked the archeological base of Dominion and judging by information we have, stole dangerous xeno artifact."_

" _Just today Emperor Mengsk shared his point of view about this topic."_ on screen appeared Mengsk behind the tribune.

" _It's hard to imagine, what kind of chaos, can unleash upon our worlds, harmless on first sight, artifacts. Anyone, who will be found, keeping such things will be punished, accordingly to the law."_

"Don't worry, partner. They will put a bounty on your head either way." said Findlay.

"Thanks Tychus." replied Jim.

"At least there will be a guaranteed reward. Moebius Foundation are ruled by some serious people." said Naruto. "Just don't tell them that I'm with you, some may had invested in that laboratory, I fled from."

" _It's terrifying, Kate, As far as I can tell the terroristic operation of James Raynor cost their lives to many civilians?"_

" _It's really hard to tell, but it was really an eagerness of Dominion's soldiers to start a fight, which led to few causalities…"_

" _Thank you Kate. So, we are following the events of the bloody drama, James Raynor is killing the children and women on Mar-Sara."_

Tychus tried to change the topic seeing how the phrase about "women and children" cut deeper in his friend, that he should had let. He looked upon the skull of the Zerg nailed to the wall.

"How was it? To fight Zerg?" asked Findlay.

"All that troubles we got into and nearly failed to get our asses out of it…" James took a gulp from the glass in his hand. "Are nothing compared to the Zerg, Tychus." he turned his face to the skull. "Because when you find yourself alone, face-to-jaws, against the thousand of these sons of the bitches… only then will you found out what is the true meaning of fear."

"I must say Jimmy..." said Tychus, seeing how Naruto placed a "Fight for the Freedom" list, with Raynor upon it, on the board."You became a real freedom fighter. On Megsk's place I too would have shit my pants."

"Are you serious?"

'He, of course not!"

Then he saw another photo on the board. "What is it? I thought that Protoss had burned all the Zerg on the planet several years ago." said he, seeing the photo from Annual Hydralisk hunt.

"Four years passed and in wastelands still can be found their lairs." said Raynor.

"You know…" started Tychus. "For such kind of trophy we can raise a lot of money on black market. Let's go and hunt."

"Go if you wish." said James. "I fought with them enough. For several lives actually."

Tychus looked in the other direction, seeking something that can be a subject of their talk.

"That's something I can't understand." said he pointing at his marshal star. "How they could make someone with your record a marshal of Mar-Sara?"

"That was the trick." Said James. "When I was the marshal, criminals. Knowing my reputation went into hiding. For all the time I wore the badge, I wasn't forced to shoot anyone."

"Booring." commented Tychus.

"Soon my boys will get there to take us and the artifact." said James. "Till that time we need to sat on our asses and not get into any kind of mess."

"I'm always for this." said Findlay "I think we deserve a couple of hours of rest."

"Commander." said Naruto "Scanners shows a lot of biosignals from Zerg near the mines."

"How could I be so blind?" asked Raynor. "Tychus, I hope you die and rot in deepest pit of Hell!"

"I didn't know anything about Zerg, I swear!" said Findlay.

"If the Zerg will follow the current course, after one hour they will take the base." voiced the calculations, Adjutant.

"Fuck we need to hold till Matt and others will arrive." Said James. "If we will place the marines inside the bunkers and manage to hold the bridges, then we will have our chance. The fight will be bloody."

"Oh, come on… we were in a lot of fights like this." said Tychus.

"Yeah. But there were no Zerg there." said James.

"Commander this isn't all." said Naruto.

"What the Hell can be more wrong than the fucking Zerg Swa…" words died on his lips as the alien ship of unknown design crushed into the earth of Mar-Sara. "What the…?"

"It looks like we have additional guests." said Naruto. "Permission to check?"

"Yes boy. Go and check. Also check the local area for any humans. Before the Zerg attacked we need to evacuate as many as we can."

 **Ten minutes later. Outskirts of the base**.

Ship fell beyond the bridges, closer to the zerg lines, than to the terran's, Naruto and squad of his marines, went on search for the unknown ship. Meanwhile Raynor and Tychus fortified the base and took their place in bunkers, alongside the other Raiders.

While Naruto managed to get to the ship and secure the Territory, Zerg attacked the left bridge. "Here they are! Pick your target!" screamed one of the marines, who lacked his left eye, which was replaced by cybernetic implant.

Zerglings wasn't as dangerous as Roaches, which spit an acid on the enemies of the Swarm, however, protected by the bunkers' armor Marines dealt even with them.

"All who hear that message, we are surrounded near the Backwater station. We need help!"

"Boy can you hear this?" asked the voice of Jim Raynor through his com-link. Naruto raised his hand to his ear and answered "Yeah, on it."

"How is it going with ship?" asked James.

"We need a bit more time, but soon we will enter the ship, anyway I will get more boys through this saving missions, so, don't worry." said Naruto running to the place of destination and preparing his weapon.

Zerg appeared from the earth, met with the bullets from Raider's guns.

"I thought it was the end of us." said one of the marines, who fought with them, before Raiders arrived. When they returned to the ship's crash side, marines finally managed to crack it open. Inside of the ship they found survivors. Most of them were humanoid, had a blue skim and resembled humans greatly, the only difference were a bunch of semi-flexible, cartilage based scalp crests, which grew into shape.

They all seemed to be females, judging by certain body parts, aside from them there was another type of alien, it too was a female, but she was of much smaller and slighter built, than humans and unknown species, Naruto couldn't see her face, but three fingered hands and legs, with legs being of different shape, told him that this was certainly different kind of alien.

And last one, the biggest of them all, clad in red armor was some kind of lizard. Naruto thought it was male, but he couldn't say for certain.

Following his orders marines get them out of the ship, along with supplies that were on it. They will await evacuation alongside the wounded.

"Located the group of flying Zerg." said Tychus voice through his com-link. "Time of arrival? Right fucking now!" jumping through the long distances Naruto get from the commanding center to the turrets.

Due to his psionic abilities and excellent marksmanship, alongside with courage and barrage of bullets unleashed by his men, Mutalisks were stopped easily, but after the battle Naruto closed the eyes of his two dead squad mates.

"Help! Help! We are surrounded by Zerg!" Naruto and his squad once again responded to the call. Sights of Mar-Sara slowly changed, Zerg bombarded the surface with thousands of spores, which had the Creep.

That terraforming organism was slowly covering Mar-Sara.

"Guys, we are so glad to see you!" screamed the marine, who judging by his voice send the distress call. "Get us out of here!" With saved marines was one medic, so their group, now heald, with Naruto guarding the end went in direction of the base.

However, Zergs had other plans. Waves of Zerglings followed them in hope of killing at least one of them. With their numbers and rate of hatching, Zerg can change even thousand of their species for one human and still had enough to wage war with Protoss.

Waves of Mutalisks became bolder, they attacked the center of the base, passing the lines of defense, not caring about their losses. Naruto put another clip with ammo in his gun. He heard the voice of Raynor somewhere to the right of him. Looks like his com-link was dead, because others heard him loud and clear.

"Hold the line! Help is on the way." screamed he.

"Naruto didn't care, his squad helped the protectors of the bridge to repel the waves of Banelings.

"We need help ASAP! We are completely surrounded! Can anybody hear me?!" Naruto changed the com-link, only to find out that another group of survivors needed help.

"Kid, go to them." Heard he the voice of Raynor, already running to the position of marines, followed by his men. Spores of Zerg fell near them, scattering Creep and forces of the Zerg. He couldn't see anything because of blood of the Zerg he was covered in, he couldn't hear anything because of the barrages of shoots, which his squad unleashed upon the Zerg.

So he couldn't say, when they reached the marines.

"It's good to see you Raynor, we are waiting for your commands." said their leader, when they got them to safety.

Zergs once again continued their assault. Through his com-link Naruto heard the assuring voice of Raynor. "We need to hold on a bit more. We will get out of here soon."

Zergs changed their tactics, they started to target the base with their spores, scattering the Zerglings everywhere. Fight was fast yet brutal, Raiders didn't expect the attack from behind, putting a bullet between the eyes of the last Zergling, Naruto looked around. Defensive lines were holding still, but several raiders were placed in the body bags. One of them was from Naruto's squad.

Waves of Mutalisks were met with barrage of rockets and mobile squad of Naruto dealt with zerglings, when they heard a new voice in their com-link.

"Commander, this is Matt Horner. Hold on! The ship is on its way."

"Don't hurry so much, Matt." said Raynor, turning another Roach into pile of bloody flesh. "We still have plenty of time."

Hyperion arrived, cleansing the Zerg, killing them by rocket explosions. Barrage upon barrage of the rockets cleansed the earth through fire, leaving nothing but dust from the Zerg.

"The carriage is here." said Matt, ordering to shoot the Nihdus worms by the weapons of 'Hyperion'. "Is there someone alive yet?" asked he.

"Good to see you Matt, as you can see we are having fun, will you join?"

"It's good that I'm on time, sir. Now let's get you out of here."

 **Orbit of Mar-Sara. Board of 'Hyperion'. Ten minutes later**.

"Fuck, Jimmy. You didn't tell me a lot of things." said Tychus, looking around the captain's bridge, on the 'Hyperion'. "You were nearly late Matt."

"I had never let you down, sir." responded Matt.

"That's right." laughed Raynor. "Let's get out of here!"

Matt nodded and started barking the orders. "All batteries open the frontal fire! Start the engines two and six!" swarms of the Mutalisks behind the armor of the ship came closer and closer. "Jump on my command." said Matt looking at his watch. Raynor gripped the cigar in his jaws, while Tychus grabbed the iron bar, to not fall in his armor.

Naruto remained calm.

"Jump." ordered Matt.

They get from the warp-space near the star in far away system.

"Why did the Zerg returned?" asked Raynor, stopping near Matt. 'Why did they attack Mar Sara now?"

"Not only Mar-Sara. Look" said Matt turning on the television.

"… _full-scale attack…"_

"… _many border worlds destroyed…"_

"… _countless dead…"_

" _Zergs attacked the center of military research."_ explosion stopped the transmission.

"Holy Mother of God…" muttered Tychus as he looked at the screen.

" _Exclusive tape proves that swarm is led by Queen of Blades."_ Kerrigan has returned and judging by those, who followed, with very certain intention.

Raynor fell to the chair heavily.

"We knew that she will return" said Matt. "But what she needs?"

"She came to end what she started." replied Raynor.

 **Captain Board of 'Hyperion'. Fourteen minutes later**.

"Who knows, what we will face this time. Sir, we need to prepare to the worst, check the weapons and supplies."

"Yes. I will talk to the Swann in the arsenal. Maybe he created something new." said Raynor.

"I'm not really fond of asking this… But, why this convict is still on my board?" asked Matt looking on Tychus.

"Easy there Matt." said Raynor. "He… get me out of some really nasty situation, ten years ago. I owe him great for this.

"But your friend has a list of crimes longer than…"

"Not as long as mine." cut him Raynor. "Trust me if Tychus Findlay wanted me dead. I would have been dead for a long period of time."

"Well, do as you wish, sir."

"All is really that bad?" asked Rayner after several minutes of silence.

"Messages of Zerg attacks comes from the whole sector. Mengsk ordered all fleets to retreat to the core worlds of Dominion, leaving the border worlds without protection. It's hell commander."

"We cannot stop this with one ship and a bunch of soldiers."

"Then let's not get into the fire. We will raise some money on Moebius and than see what will come next. Maybe it will stop without our interference." said Tychus.

"Looks like you don't understand. Nothing will stop. Zerg will not stop. Until there are still alive humans." said Matt grimly.

"Don't be so angry Matt. Nobody's going to sit this down." said Raynor. " We are just not in our best form right now. We need to get money, rally people, get armed, only then we can do something."

"Yeah that's what I meant." said Tychus. "By the way, awesome ship Jimmy. Where did you get this flying fortress?"

"Before 'Hyperion' was flagship of Mengsk, me and Matt 'liberated' it, when our ways with Arcturus parted. 'Hyperion" got us from many troubles."

"By the way about the troubles, Tychus. Why are you going around in this armor?" asked Matt.

"Really… What's up? Your zipper got stuck?" asked Rayner.

"Okay…" said Tychus "You got me. I had a little help with getting from the prison. And while I will not pay for it… I'm stuck in this suit."

"And who do you owe?" asked Raynor, narrowing his eyes. "Who released you?"

"Moebius Foundation, of course. James I didn't met them in museum. They needed these artifacts."

"Don't get us in your deals Tychus." said Jim. "We didn't agree to pay your debts for you."

"If it's like this I can help."

Crimson energy hit Tychus and his armor fell to the floor, now in parts. Naruto took something from pile of metal.

"Dead-man switch. Had something like that in my armor before. Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Naruto.

"Looks like I owe you now, kid." said Tichus, now clad only in his baggy prison pants.

"Get yourself some new closes Tychus. Kid, how are our guests?" asked Jim.

"One of them will get up soon, the one, who was in black dress."

"Wait, wait, wait. What kind of guests?"

Naruto left James to tell Matt that they now had more than sixty sexy aliens on their ship.

 **Medbay**.

Matriarch Benezia tried to open her eyes. She floated in the ocean of darkness and her memory slowly returned to her. She remembered, how turians got in contact with new species. Got their asses handled to them.

Furious Generals of Hierarchy sent their fleets to teach new species a lesson. Only to be met by hundreds of the dreadnought class ships. Turian Fleets slowly were forced to retreat, after fortifying the systems captured by them, new species attacked the Hegemony.

Forced to do at least something, asari council listened to Benezia and decided to create a group to establish a diplomatic relationship with new species. Benezia herself decided to go. With her however, went her daughter, and another matriarch… Aethyta. Her 'husband'.

Council decided that Aethyta will be the one, who prepared the ship for the mission.

Right now she was glad for it, were it not for her preparations they would be dead for sure. Her previous ship would have been destroyed instantly; they however, managed to get to Mass Relay.

Only disrupted by the shoot of one of the enemy's ship, they were sent in other direction. Once again she blessed her once husband, because the mercenaries she brought with her Krogan, who managed to land the ship, and little quarian, who managed to maintain the engines long enough, so they will not exp[lode right in the air, saved their lives.

Both she and Aethyta brought thirty asari commando each. With her daughter, her right hand maiden, Shiala, krogan, quarian and asari SPECTRE assigned to this mission by Council there were sixty seven members in her crew.

Suddenly she opened her eyes. Something felt strange, why did she remember everything in such detail?

" _Because I forced you to."_ said thevoice in her head. Benezia smiled looks like she hit her head to hard.

" _Turn your head to the right."_ Benezia forced by unknown power did as was asked. She found herself on a bed in medical bay, to her right stood an imposing figure in dark armor. Blazing red visors stared in her eyes.

" _I give you a choice, Matriarch Benezia, judging by the thoughts I read from your mind, your kind can use some sort of psychic link. You will use that on me and receive knowledge of our language. Then you will share it with others."_

Benezia nooded. And her eyes turned black.

Twenty minutes later.

After mercenaries, her daughter, 'husband', SPECTRE and her student woke up. She gave they the 'key' enabling them to speak in human language. Matriarch Benezia left the other asari in care of Shiala and Aethyta.

So many melds were rather… problematic to deal with.

She get to the Wild, as the one, who spoke to her telepathically, called himself. 'Judging by the marks on the battle cruisers, which you described, you fought with Dominion. That's bad."

"Why?" asked Benezia coming closer.

"Emperor Mengsk, who leads the Dominion, is xenophobic bastard and genocidical tyrant. That's why." said Naruto.

"Okay, we got it." said the quarian. "Maybe you can tell us where are we?"

"You are on board of 'Hyperion', it's a ship of rebel group, called Raynor's Raiders." said Naruto. "We are fighting against Dominion."

"That's really interesting, bad can you get us to the Council Space? I promise you will be paid handsomely." asked Benezia.

"No can do, Matriarch. We are at war, whole sector is under attack and we knew nothing about the war with Council, which meant that only Mengsk and his generals knows where this 'Council Space' is."

"And with whom you are fighting?" asked the lizard-like alien, krogan if he remembered right. "I found in memory of Matriarch Benezia, that in your history was a conflict known as Rachnee war. We are in similar situation. Only it's worse."

"How much?" instantly asked Benezia.

"It cannot be described. You need to see it to understand. Let's just say that your rachnee cannot infect other organisms to turn them into their own, like Zerg do."

Then he led Tali, Aethyta and Benezia, who took her daughter Liara with her, to the board of 'Hyperion'.

He left asari with Matt and took Tali with him, hoping that he will manage to meet Jim in the arsenal.

 **Several minutes later. Arsenal**.

"Oh! Look, who is here!" said Swann, seeing how Jim entered the arsenal. "Our fearless leader. How is it going, cowboy?"

"What's new, Swann?" asked James.

"Nothing new. I'm just updating our small army, god knows for what." replied the main mechanic.

"Upgrading our weapons and armor?"

"Yep. They are all put in the consol. But we will need money for that. A lot of them. I hope you didn't came empty-handed?"

"Listen Swann, I know that with money, in recent times, we had a lot of problems. But that artifact from Mar-Sara will get us all we need."

"I heard this somewhere, brother…"

"Hey, it's different, this time."

"I heard this one too." said Swann. "Wait a minute, who is that?"

James turned to see Wild and the one of the alien girls, which they saved from the crushed ship. The one in the suit. "This is Tali, her true name is much longer, so I will not bother you with it. She is a natural mechanic like all her people. Let her watch your people work, Raynor and you will gain one more skilled worker."

"Swann?"

Head mechanic looked at the thin arms of the girl and clashes his prosthetic claw. "She is a bit to thin… Okay I will take care of her… personally, since that is what you wanted to hear. I hope you will work well." said he turning to Tali .

Timid girl just nodded, hiding behind the Wild, her gaze not leaving the metal arm of the Swann.

Raynor meanwhile smiled and turned to the Swann. "Upgrading what we have is good, but when will we have something new? Arsenal is completely empty."

"When something new is coming through us, I always keep the blueprints to build the machines. If you want something special, give me the blueprints."

Raynor bought upgrade for marines and when he and Wild left, they heard how Swan was talking to Tali.

"Follow me, girl. I will show you all that is needed to know, while you work here."

 **Several hours later. Board of "Hyperion'**.

Benezia stood on the bridge, near the holo-map, alongside her daughter, Raynor, Horner and Wild. In dark corner of the room was Tychus, now clad in simple pants, which greatly resembled those, that wore James and waistcoat on his bare torso. He breathed out a cloud of smoke and made one more drag from his cigar.

Wrex moved to the arsenal. Aethyta, Tela and Shiala, were training their commando there and accustoming to the quarters, given to them by Raiders.

"Report, Matt." finally said Jim.

We received a distress call from the planet Agria. Zerg attacked the agricultural colony. And you friend Tychus, thinks that we should take another artifact from the Monlyth, sacred planet of the protoss."

James pushed the button and tape with young and rather beautiful female, who wore glasses appeared before him.

" _Anybody, who hears this message… Zergs attacked Agria. We are just the small agricultural colony. Dominion forces retreated leaving us alone. We need to evacuate people before zerg reached the colony… If you hear this… please help us!"_

James made his decision, not even listening to the words of Tychus. They flew to Agria.

"Incoming transmission." said adjutant.

"Thank you for answering my call, commander… I'm doctor Ariel Hanson. I represent people of Agria."

"My pleasure, doc. You can call me Jim. What happened on your planet?" asked James.

"Zergs destroyed our planetary defense. Our planet is doomed. During the past twelve hours we were evacuating people to the nearby spaceport, but number of the zerg is slowly rising and get to the ships is nearly impossible. If you can protect the road, then we will manage to send the colonists in groups, nearly every five minutes."

"Don't worry, doc." said James. "We will get your people to the port safe and sound."

"I hope so." said Ariel. "Zerg are much more terrifying than I thought."

"What I something worse happens?" asked Naruto, when transmission closed.

"What do you mean?" asked Matt, everyone turned their interested gazes to them.

"What if there are infected?"

Heavy silence filled the bridge.

"We will deal with it later." said James. "Prepare my armor."

 **Half an hour later. Agria. Refugee camp**.

Naruto checked his gun as did Raynor, Wrex and Tychus. Asari and Tali were left on the "Hyperion". Wrex went with them because he wanted to test himself against something, that was tougher than rachnee.

Behind them landed their support. Swann send some reinforcements.

"Hey cowboy, I send you Firebats. Today on dinner will be roasted Zergs!" said he through com-link. Soon they found that Zerglings are rather flammable, but they stink to much, when roasted.

"Thank God you are here." said Dr. Handson. "I will give you control over forces and buildings of the colony, so you can help us evacuate.

Raynor gathered his fighters near him and gave them instructions. "Okay boys, our main mission is to help the colonists to get to the spaceport, so they can get out of the planet. Got it? So no running around and hunting zerg."

Skull on his closed visor grinned to his marines.

"First group of colonists is leaving the camp." said Ariel through the com-link.

Civilians slowly get to the transport. "Whatever happens, remember one thing." said the driver. "Don't stop." pair of marine from the colonists followed the transports. Raiders waited them near the entrance to the camp.

"Hmm." said James looking around, while they convoyed the colonists to the spaceport. "Somebody was smart enough to built bunkers near the road, but why they are all empty?" asked he.

Answer came through the com-link, it looks like Arial heard and decided to tell. "When Zergs attacked us, Dominion forces left the bunkers and fled. They didn't care about the fate of the colony."

"Sorry doc." said James. "Well at least they are built in right places. I will send my soldiers there."

Several meters later they were ambushed.

"Colonists are under attack!" screamed one of the marines. "Cover them!" they opened fire and wave of Zerg and hydralisks stopped for a while. Psionic push of the Wild cemented their success.

"It's a long way to the spaceport." said Tychus to Raynor "We cannot secure all the road, what shall we do."

"We can create a mobile squad or build more bunkers… Fortunately we have a leader for the squad, so it will be the former."

"New group of the colonists is ready, commander. Prepare your people." said a soft voice of the Ariel through the com-link.

Naruto cursed and followed by his men ran to the camp. While he was near the spaceport he found a sample for the scientists. Judging by it look it was some kind of chrysalides, nopw he thought where he can find more, to made some good innovations to their army. He was ripped from his thoughts by worried voice.

"Go to the spaceport! Hurry!" it was one of the civilians. Remembering that he still has a work to do, Naruto took his gun and followed the transport.

Zerga are rather crafty bastards, they evolve nearly constantly and unlike humans, who can use only several tactics to repel their forces, they usually used just their numbers. Zerg rash. Waves of the creatures, who evolved, sometimes even in the process of battle, crashes unto the defensive. Usually it takes Zerg several minutes to eliminate any kind of resistance.

That's why Naruto preferred hit-and-run tactics, defenses in war with Zergs were good thing. But only those, which didn't let them get to the planet. After that the planet was doomed. Zergs will change it and turn the planet's protectors into some sort of food for their Hives.

While the stray of thoughts left his consciousness astray, Naruto's body moved on its own, sending Zergs to their deaths.

Gatling gun in hands of Tychus roared, after he heard the screams of one of the marines, that the colonists were under attack. Wrex enjoyed the situation, breaking havoc, using his shotgun. However, swarm of Zerglings, carried by Overlord, managed to destroy the transport, colonists were forced to go by foot.

And it was only half of the path.

Zerg attacked relentlessly, but Raiders managed to get the colonists to spaceport. Then they once again returned to base.

While another group prepared for ride. Naruto's squad searched the lower regions of the territory. They managed to find one more Zerg sample for laboratory. Naruto really hoped that it will help. Zergs came in numbers they weren't prepared for.

Another transport went to the spaceport, Raiders waited for it on the road. This time they were ready for Zergs' ambush. To their surprise attack was two-sided, while overlords got their attention, true ambush came from earth.

Fortunately it was a failure.

Following the transport, they dealt with Zerglings easily, but rare Hydralisks, aimed only at the transports. It was really hard.

However, whatever good mood they had, was destroyed by the message of Matt, that received Raynor.

"Sir, we just got the Zerg signals from the higher level of the atmosphere, I cannot give you coordinates, but they are going your way."

Naruto cursed under his breath, hearing this, while he crushed the Zergling with psionic power, he was out of ammo. Wrex, who fought beside him, also used one of his last bullets for the shotgun. But he used the weapon as some sort of club and managed to even repel Zergs from his position. He wasn't Battlemaster, just for his red colored scales.

On the road back, they managed to acquire another Zerg sample, by Naruto's command they took so needed ammo from the camp and waited for the colonists.

"All right everyone is here! Let's go!" screamed one of the marines from Agria.

"Zergs are on the road!" screamed one of the Raiders. "Fire!" First attack met them near the gates of the cam. Zergs changed their tactics.

Instead of attacks from the earth and sudden relocation of the forces via Overlords, they used spores to attack the colonists. Banelings wounded most in his squad, even Wrex suffered a wound. Unwounded were still he, Raynor and Tychus. But even his stamina had the limits. And Raynor's and Tychus' suits suffered heavy damage.

Finally came the time of the last transport. Once again Matt was the party-pooper.

"Sir, we register the seismic activity near your position. I think it's some sort of underground zerg."

"Great." said Raynor, reloading his gun. "Always the fun, those fucking bastards."

Naruto prepared his psionic powers. He was out of bullets.

Nihdus Worms came out of the earth as fast, as they saw the transport of the colonists. Attacked from several sides, Raiders however didn't panic. They created the circle defense and repelled the enemy's forces.

Worst thing waited them near the spaceport. Zerg didn't want to let this last group away. Spores, Nihdus Worms, they threw everything that they had at their disposal, at that moment on them. And raiders held the line.

Finally the last colonist stepped into the space ship.

"These were the last colonists." said Raynor. "Flew away! Faster!"

"We lost the colony but my people are sve thanks to you, commander.

 **Board of 'Hyperion'.**

"Great operation, sir." said Matt, when Raynor with Naruto behind him got inside."Dr. Hanson decided to join our crew temporally. Her knowledge will help us greatly."

"I can't even believe that I'm here." said Ariel.

"Thank you for this, doc. What are you planning to work on?" asked James.

"Well… medical equipment is rather… lacking and collection of research samples is rather… poor. I will start from this."

"Heh. Maybe you will teach our Stetmann a thing or two." said Raynor. "Well, whatever, welcome aboard."

' **Hyperion's' Cantina. Thirty four minutes**.

James entered the ship's Cantina and instantly, familiar sounds of clicking bottles, glasses and talks of the crew members entered his ears.

He slowly walked to the table where sat Hill.

"Heard you are back in action, Raynor? Looks like you know about the current situation."

"That's right, mister Hill. To face Zergs and Dominion on two fronts, I will need men. You have somebody in your mind?" asked he.

"When invasion started, my boys found themselves with a lot of contracts." said Hill. "But your barman mades heavenly 'mai-tai', so… of course I will find a couple of squads for you."

"You are the grace itself, mister Hill." said Raynor.

Meanwhile on television once again appeared the annoying face with a mustache. _"Donny Vermilion on UNN channel. Our correspondent Kate Lockwell is right now on Agria, border colony of Dominion. Kate, can you hear me?"_

Pause.

" _I'm sorry we have a technical problems with sound. I got a message that Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, is preparing another conferential. Let's hear him out."_

Image changed, showing Mengsk behind the tribune, with a dark skinned male in marine armor behind him. _"I summoned best officers of Dominion, to deal with urrent strategical and tactical problems. From this day onward our forces will led the hero of Battle on Torus, General Horace Warfield!"_

"Warfield?" asked Raynor "I though he retired."

"Unmatched talent of General Warfield and courage of the soldiers of Dominion will be the main reason of fast and successful repel of Zerg invasion."

Image once again changed to the studio and annoying face of Donny.

"Under the command of the general, army will face Zerg Swarm. Later on UNN: terroristical campaign of James Raynor, coincidence or consequence? Our reportages will show which."

"You saw Dr. Hanson?" asked James Tychus, who sat in front of him.

"Sure." replied he. "Wanted to get a medic evaluation from her. Hey, I just asked, don't look at me like this. Looks like mada, has put her eye on another hunk."

"Really? Who?"

"Don't know. Maybe some prince on white horse, who saved her colony from a swarm of flesh-eating monsters? Jimmy, brother, when will you start to understand women?"

James looked around the cantina, "Funny sometimes I still feel myself as cop. Only now bad guys rule." He stood up and walked to the board of 'Hyperion'.

This time he decided to speak with dr. Hanson.

"I heard about you, commander. Dominion pictures you as some kind of thug and terrorist… But your impression is rather different." said Ariel.

"You saw yourself, what Dominion changed into with years. Somebody must stand for ordinary people. And I don't think it will be Mengsk."

"Emperor doesn't care about us." shook her head Ariel. "My people from Agria and others from different border worlds went to Meinhoff, seeking shelter. From refuge camps constantly comes messages about conflicts and epidemics, but emperor does nothing."

"Iw ill take care of it, doc." said James seriously.

""Colonists got lucky, per se." said Raynor to Matt. "But how mant millions still need help?"

We cannot be everywhere, sir." said Matt. "It's important that we showed example and returned hope to those, who fell to despair. Each time we help people, we are one step closer, to the new, brighter future."

"I know Matt…" said Raynor. But four years past, and we are still stuck on one place, and now Zergs have returned… I hope that your bright future will come soon… or there will be no humanity to see it."

 **Meanwhile with Naruto**.

"That was…" started Matriarch Aethyta.

"Yeah." said Naruto "Zergs gave such impression, when you meet them for the first time. And next time, I fear it will be much worse."

"Yes." said Benezia "We will not sit behind your backs, idly. We will alongside you."

Something groaned in the corner. "I will gladly see you try. These sons of the bitches are tough, maybe even tougher than krogans. And they are countless. You will run out of ammo before you will make some serious damage." said red krogan. "We must somehow deal with them and then with Dominion to get back home."

Everybody got silent.

"Emm, excuse me… Mr. Wild?" asked Liara.

"Just Wild girl what is it?"

"It's about the artifact… What is it?" archeologist in Liara cannot walk by something so ancient as this. And it was ancient it nearly screamed about it.

"Well, I believe it's an artifact of Zel-Naga."

"Zel-Naga? You mean protheans?" asked she.

"I heard about your protheans from Matriarchs Liara. And no Zel-Naga aren't protheans, but without a doubt they were much stronger tan those, who gave such a burst to your sector's civilizations."

"How can you tell something like this?" asked Liara filled with rightful fury. Protheans were her greatest zeal and she will not let anyone top badmouth the. She idolized the race a bit. Not understand that they were rather militaristic, prideful and imperialistic race.

"I can prove this easily. Whatever your dear protheans did. They for sure couldn't create, not change, really create two races."

Now everyone gaped at his words.

Liara couldn't say anything about that, But Matriarchs decided to ask the question that was in the air.

And who were these races?"

"Well you may had heard about one. It's Protoss."

"And the other?"

"Others are called Zergs."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or StarCraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

Rejoice fellow readers! Silvdra-zero decided to help me with this project which mean that there will be less grammar crap to deal with. All hail our new Beta-Reader!

 **Phantom.**

 **Chapter II.**

 **Several days later, aboard the 'Hyperion'**

Naruto alongside Jim stood on the board of their battlecruiser. Several hours ago they received a distress call from Meinhoff. The one, who told them about it, was Dr. Ariel Hanson.

" _Jim. Meinhoff; for a long time, was used as a resting point by refugees, from all around the sector. But there are too many people in the camps and an unknown epidemic is taking the lives of the colonists. I beg you, save my people! Something must be done before it's too late."_

Jim, Tychus, Matt and Naruto followed by the Matriarchs went to the briefing room.

"What is it, darling?" asked Jim.

Doctor Hanson pushed the button and different images of refugee camps appeared before them.

"According to my sources, camps are being overrun with an unknown kind of disease. Even buildings are infected."

"By the Goddess…" muttered Benezia. Suffice to say Ariel took the presence of aliens on the ship rather well. With some of them, like Liara, she was even close. Naruto blamed professional ethics for this. Scientists… they are such… scientists. Not of this world.

"You thinking the same thing, I am?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. Familiar story." said Raynor. "It's the Zerg virus. You cannot heal it. Only burn. All infested buildings must be destroyed…"

"But…" started Ariel. "Where are all the people?"

Meanwhile on monitor, sun slowly set down and something appeared from the earth. "Oh no! Those… things… Are infested refugees? This is worse than any nightmare!" With terror Ariel and Benezia looked at, the grotesque large creatures, which slightly resembled the humans from earth.

They were countless. In darkness they looked like zombies from horror movies. Only these zombies were rather fast. And differed in shape and size.

"Yes." said Jim. "This is not good."

"Looks like during the day they are burying themselves under the earth. And come out at night." said Benezia, looking at the images on the screen once again changed. "Looks like virus made them vulnerable to ultraviolet radiation from Meinhoff's star.

"So at day we will destroy the infested buildings and at night, protect the base." Jim turned to Ariel. "Don't worry, darling. We will stop this epidemic."

 **Several hours later**

James stepped off the drop pod and looked around him. Naruto took a position, near one of the entrances to their camp; along with his squad and two groups of asari led by Aethyta and Shiala, he presented a rather impressive force.

Tychus was near the other entrance, alongside his squad. Raynor barking orders as he approached. "We need to protect our camp from infestation by any possibly means. Get to your positions and start setting up bunkers!"

"Looks like you are really into this doctor, Jimmy?" said Tychus, reloading his gun, while he stood on Jim's right side. "Because why else are you so caring about these farmers?"

Time passed slowly until the sun had set behind the horizon.

"All that is left is to fight until sunrise." spoke James through com-link. "Prepare yourselves, tonight's going be a hot one."

They slowly rose from the ground, covered in tentacles, additional appendages, and strange carapace armor; however they still retained some human traits.

"Kill me… Please… I beg you…" said one of the infested and Naruto obliged putting a bullet in his head.

He ordered some workers to create two bunkers and barricades between them. He ordered the asari into the bunkers, while the marines under his command, were positioned behind either the barricades or shields they had on them. And behind the marines were several medics.

Naruto never liked the firebats, but on missions such as this he needed them, but all of them were sent to reinforce the defenses of Raynor's entrance.

The infested walked onto the separate positions, while barrages of bullets and streams of fire pushed them back, dying by the thousands, but they still walked towards them. Without flamethrowers, Naruto and his squads had a bit of a problem with dealing with the infested, until Swann sent in the Hellions.

"Hey, fighter. I started the production of the Hellions you saw on Mar-Sara. Start building, they will come in handy."

Meanwhile, infested continued their assault. But with the powerful flamethrowers of the "Hellions", the Raiders easily pushed them back.

"Sun is rising!" Raynor yelled over the coms, pushing his battle knife into the soft, mutated flesh of an infested citizen. "Hold the line a bit more!"

That's how the first night passed.

"Rise and shine, boys! It's our time to give them Hell!" said Raynor as first rays of the sun burnt the infested people.

During the night additional "Hellions" were built, so Naruto and Tychus along with several marines decided to use them for recon and destruction of any possible enemy near the base.

First thing that they found was some sort of tentacles, which grew in former botanic garden. "Is that some sort of a… nest?" asked, Ariel through the com-link, who overlooked the progress from the command center. "It's need to be destroyed!"

Grenades and flamethrowers dealt with the problem.

"Jim their ranks are depleting. Good job." said Ariel through com-link. However, three Hellions needed some serious repair, and thus sent back to the camp. While Naruto, Tychus, and six others on their Hellions machines continued their burning crusade.

There were a couple of words about Tychus driving, it's true that a former convict could use nearly every kind of vehicle, but his driving skills… Let's just say that with driving skills like Tychus', he needed somebody of Naruto's caliber to at least put several bullets in waves of those fuckers… or burn them with a flamethrower.

Naruto had been cursing himself for entire ride because of this.

However they managed to deal with at least ten infested buildings, but infested, which were hiding under them charged into suicide attacks against their vehicles, two more were sent to base.

Thirty seconds before the sunset they returned to base and prepared their weapons.

"Next time, Tychus… huh… I will go with James." said Naruto running to his positions.

"Hey don't be such a pussy." said Tychus, however his smirk vanished and he turned completely pale, when he saw what was coming in the first lines of the wave. "Infested marines?! What are you talking about, Jimmy, I'm perfectly calm!"

Meanwhile the calm, metallic voice of adjutant stated. "Scanners have found an unusual Zerg signature, it appears to hide underground during the day and surfaces during the night."

"Sir, if you manage to kill that beast, Stetmann will manage to research it and find something new." said Matt.

"Hold the line boys!"

Meanwhile screamed Raynor not caring about this. "We will stop the infestation!"

While their forces got attention of nearly all infested nearby, Naruto and the 'War Pigs' went on the hunt for the Zerg. However sudden sunrise turned his plan into dust, instead he, the 'War Pigs' and medics went to deal with the Zerg infested buildings.

"Try to return before the night falls." said Ariel Hanson.

"Whatever you say… mom." Naruto replied jokingly

The Infested buildings burned as good as the normal ones, however suicide attacks from the infested wounded several marines. Meanwhile James, with another squad dealt with another settlement.

"Okay boys…" said he "This camp is clear. A bit more I reckon, and we go home." Moans instantly filled the air.

In the camp Aethyta and Shiala were a bit worried about morale of their soldiers. Asari Commandos sharpened their skills for hundreds of years, but the Zerg evolved constantly, becoming stronger and stronger. And their existence predated the race of asari itself.

There was a lot to fear.

However matriarch and a student of one, still managed to get everything under control. While most of the squads returned. Naruto cloaked himself and went to hunt.

"Stay put!" ordered Raynor returning to his camp, "Soon they will swarm this place."

Meanwhile explosive bullet from Naruto's gun dealt with the Zerg. After taking the samples he returned to the camp.

This night was rather boring, after three camps were cleansed, the waves of the infested bastards thinned. However this time they decided to use something more of a quality than quantity. It moved on it's for long legs, resembling some sort of centaur, of course, if said centaurs lower body parts were greatly deformed and heavily mutated while his human half was ugly as fuck.

Those facts however didn't stop the monstrosity from being the terrifying opponent it was.

Explosions in the south part of the camp said that their problems had just started.

"They get through the south barricades, send somebody there! Quick!" Raynor roared, who didn't stop pulling the trigger for a second.

"I think I saw this in some kind of movie…" said Tychus, deep in thought.

"What are those creatures?" asked doctor Hanson seeing another two centaur-like creatures on the side where Tychus had run.

"Let's call them Aberrations, doc." said the Wild, exploding the head of the one with his psionic powers, "You can study them later."

Sunrise saved the protectors of the camp. "Hell yeah!" screamed Tychus, "It's our time to kill!"

Tychus and Raynor gathered boys for another raid, while Naruto, Aethyta and Shiala, restored their defenses. Grenades, bullets and some other things once again came into action; another settlement was burnt by the Raiders' efforts.

"Okay, boys. That one is clear. Move on to the next." said Raynor, checking a pack of grenades on his belt. Thirty minutes later another settlement burnt to the ground, but Tychus and James decided to kill the second Zerg, who played hide-and –seek.

"Get ready, boys, they are coming!" said Raynor after returning to the camp with the head of the Zerg. Most of the fight focused on Tychus and Raynor's defensive positions. The assault continued till sunrise. The last infested burnt on the bayonet attached to Raynor's rifle, he ran out of ammo thirty seconds before the sunrise.

"Find the infested areas and clean them out." Raynor ordered, getting ammo from the warehouse and reloading his rifle. On south the Raiders were met with serious resistance, among the infested, they found real Zerg buildings, especially those with defensive properties.

But even they fell before superior firepower. However the Creep under their feet reminded them that it was just the beginning. Two hours later after burning out another settlement, the Raiders returned to the camp, followed by infested marines.

This night they managed to push them to the road, facing them away from the defensive lines.

Soon the sun burned away another wave.

"How much more?" Naruto asked. Tychus decided to put his two cents in; "We killed a good thousand of those bastards during the night. It can't be that there are a lot of them left.

Raynor got all his forces in one fist and in one final attack they cleansed the last camp.

"We are nearly done." they heard the voice of Matt Horner. "Our scanners are fixating few Zerg bio-signals, I'm sending you coordinates." The last building went down in a giant explosion.

"Jim, you have made it!" greeted them dr. Hanson. "I knew you would not let us down! Now we need to find shelter for my people."

"That will not be easy," said Raynor. "Whole fucking sector is overrun by Zerg."

"There must a place in the universe not touched by aliens." said Ariel. "A sacred heaven, waiting for us."

" **Hyperion's" Cantina**

" _Thank you for being with us."_ said Donny Vermillion _. "Kate Lockwell is on the refugee's ship "Skinner II" in orbit around Meinhoff."_

" _Donny, refugees suffered heavy losses."_ said Kate. _"They are getting into the ships and trying to find the safe haven in the core worlds. Many of them will not reach the point of destination. They desperately need food, water and hope…"_

" _Kate we will talk about Dominion's rescue operation later."_

" _Among refugees there are talks about rescue. But most of their hopes are on the half-military and rebel organizations, like Raynor's Raiders."_

" _Great report Kate. That was real life transmission from the refugee ship in the orbit around Meinhoff, planets with anticipation awaiting the return of Dominion. Later in the program "Vermilion Comments", discussion of the question: "Refugees, is it truly our problem?""_

"You are mercy itself, Donny." said Raynor holding the glass of whiskey in his hand.

Naruto and Raynor entered the Arsenal, founding a brooding Swann and frightened Tali near the elevator.

"Tali? What the fuck are you doing there?" asked Naruto.

"Master Swann is a bit… How do you call it…? Ah! Yes! Grumpy." replied Tali. "For a long time actually."

"How long?" Raynor asked

"Since our previous stop."

"Never thought that I would return to Meinhoff," said Swann instead of greeting. "How many of our boys died in those mines. Kel-Morians sucked the blood out of us… Then we started the rebellion… It couldn't have continued like this."

"I understand." said Raynor. "Sometimes you need to show that you must not be trifled with."

"Don't know." said Swann. "Behind us was truth, with them were Gatling guns and battle robots. Boys died for nothing. Were it not for you…"

"Your people paid for their freedom with their own blood. Me and Matt… We were glad to help."

"Is that how you met mister Raynor?" asked a shaky voice.

""Yes… that's how I… Tali, girl I gave you several days of rest. Why are you here?"

"I thought… that I did something wrong… That's why you were brooding."

Swann smiled. "Tali you are the best and most promising student I ever had, sure you mutter sometimes, but nobody is perfect."

"So nothing bad can be said?" asked Naruto.

"Absolutely, she is one of the best here."

Naruto nodded and went to the exit. But was stopped when slim three fingered hand suddenly strongly gripped his hand. "Emm… thank you... for getting me out of that ship. Not many will help the quarians."

"I'm not many." Wild replied.

 **Several days later, aboard the "Hyperion"**

"Well, Ariel." Said Raynor. "Have you found a suitable planet for your people?"

"Yes." replied she. "It's called Haven and it's not owned by any sapient species. Unfortunately it's too close to the protoss sector, but it seemed pretty safe."

"Just what you need." said Raynor. "Your people need to lay low for a while."

"Didn't you think that the colonists could be infected?" Matt asked grimly, and the result was that it struck everyone like sledgehammer

"How can you even think about it?" Ariel nearly screamed, "They are in perfect health!"

"I hope so, Ariel," said James. "If a threat of an epidemic does rise, the Protoss will not hesitate to eradicate it. Just in case, think about making a vaccine against the virus."

"Traditional medicine is useless there, the virus mutates too fast. But I will see what can be done." said Ariel.

"Do all you can. That is all I ask." said James.

"By the way Stetmann said that laboratory is prepared for work. You should go there and see how everything is progressing." said Matt.

"Kerrigan has learned some new tricks." Said Matt returning to the topic of discussion. "That epidemic on Meinhoff was rather… strong."

"This is not the worst thing that can happen," said James. "Your entire self is destroyed and you turn into a mindless beast."

"But if even one of the colonists on Haven carries the virus…"

"I know. Protoss will appear instantly." said Raynor. "But I hope that our friendship will help us in this. If protoss do come to Haven, I will try to speak with them."

"I'm working on vaccine for Zerg virus, commander," said Ariel, causing James to turn to her, "yet I hope it will not be needed."

 **Laboratory, several minutes later**

When James entered the laboratory, he was greeted by sight of Hanson, Wild, Stetmann and Liara.

"Commander!" instantly greeted him Stetmann. "The Alien artifact is being kept in quarantine and shielded. You know, I'm looking at it and thinking about my projects…"

"Easy there Stetmann." said James coming closer to their group. "What do you mean by "projects"? Are you doing some kind of the research?"

"Not right now, sir." replied Stetmann. "I need samples for research. If you manage to get me them, I will manage to complete the projects that will increase our defensive and offensive capabilities."

"I like the sound of it. What do you need?" asked James.

"Everything. All information is in our database. You will find instantly it, if there is something valuable near you, while you are on a mission." said Stetmann. "Now I need to put all those Zerg samples you found into a tube…"

"Just don't blow up our ship, okay?"

Raynor turned his gaze to the artifact, which dr. T'Soni tried to scan with what this thing was called again? Ah yes, Omni-Tool. Unfortunately the energy field of the artifact prevented this, forcing Liara to jump back, in fear of destroying her Omni-Tool. However, curiosity of the archeologist, once again slowly got the better hold of her and she once again tried, only to get the same result.

"I hope it was worth it?" muttered James.

"I've got great, I can even say astonishing, results, commander," said Stetmann. "my analyses showed, that the intensity of its energy field, is much higher than any alien artifact found before."

"Good." said Raynor. "Just don't touch it. We have the luck of the hanged man there may appear some sort of the black hole, and suck us in."

"Oh God." said Stetmann., paling instantly. "I had never thought about that." Dr. T'Soni too decided to stop her antics.

James slowly walked to the Wild, who stood near the entrance.

"And what are you doing here?"

Instead of answer he just nodded at T'Soni and Stetmann. "Look at those two. Enjoying the chance to touch a shard of power that changed the shape of the Universe itself. They are like children, who play with nuclear weapons. They don't understand what they are doing. They think if it is just a shard it's okay. But even a shard is beyond their feeble minds. I feel its power, Raynor. It's absolute. And absolute power… corrupts absolutely. So think of me as a countermeasure, which will save us from them and them from the artifact."

James just nodded and left.

 **Several days later, aboard of "Hyperion"**

"Egg-heads from Moebius think that another artifact must be on the planet, called Monlyth. It is protected by fanatical group of protoss. They call themselves Tal'Darim." briefed them Tychus. "And don't think that these Tal'Darim are as good as your old protoss buddies… because they aren't."

Large screen opened behind him.

"And here it is, Jimmy. Just as them Moebius' boys said. Easy loot."

"I don't know. There are a lot of Protoss there. We will need… What the hell is it?" screamed he seeing something new on tactical screen.

" _Warning!"_ instantly came reaction in form of mechanical voice of Adjutant. _"Located countless bio-signals of the Zerg."_

"Well fuck…" said Raynor.

"What the hell? They what, kinda sat under the earth all this time?"

"Who the Hell knows. But I can bet that they are aiming for the temple."

Tychus snorted. "This changes everything. We can't fight on two fronts, brother…"

"If everything will go according to the plan we will not need that."

All that we need… is take the temple and hold long enough until the artifact can be removed from its shackles. That's why we will land there and fight through the protoss, while their main forces deal with the Zerg. They are doomed, but their deaths are question of time, so our goal is to take the artifact and run with it."

They landed near positions of the protoss. Naruto checked his ammo, while Tychus, James and Wrex did the same. The krogan had received a bigger gun and he had looked really happy.

The protoss were always tough bastards to deal with. They were cunning and powerful warriors. But from what Naruto heard of the Tal'Darim, unlike the Nerazim and Khalai, these protoss had the mindset of the times of Age of Strife. Cruel, wild and uncaring they were savages with only one desire: to kill.

So Naruto wasn't going to hold back on these bastards.

"The Zerg greatly outnumber the protoss." said the metallic voice of the adjutant. "They will fall soon."

"Okay boys." Raynor raised his fist I the air. "We must get to the artifact, while Zerg still have enough protoss to kill."

" _Warning. Systems have located incoming protoss signatures."_ said the voice of adjutant and everybody prepared for battle. However the sight of familiar black ship with skull mark on it changed their minds.

"I have a surprise for you, cowboy. "Marauders" the greatest specialists in theory and practice of "Big Bang" style."

"I don't think that now's the right time for experiments, Swann." said James while looking at the protoss' stalkers.

"It's the greatest time, friend." said Swann. "Just send the Marauders on them and see, how it will play out."

Rockets of the Marauders ripped the stalkers to shreds.

" _Warning! Incoming bio-signals of the Zerg."_

Zerg. They were a familiar enemy for Naruto and with the newly built bunkers they easily repelled the attack. Soon after, Naruto led their first attack against the protoss. Near the base they found a protoss artifact. Most of the protoss that met them were Zealots. Psionic attack from Naruto destroyed their shields and bullets from the marines stole their lives. Marauder's rockets destroyed the Pylons and the Raiders grenades dealt with the now useless towers.

After the first outpost was successfully dealt with, the Raiders took their new positions. A small group under Naruto's command went to search for protoss artifacts in Zerg territory. It was rather close to their position. When they stepped onto the Creep, all talk instantly stopped. Here even the slightest mistake will kill them.

After destroying another protoss outpost, which was behind the territory filled with Creep, they took the artifact and ran. At another outpost stood the Templar, "Marauders" dealt with Pylons, while Raynor Tychus, Wrex and marines assisted, and Naruto clashed with Templar in battle of psionic might.

Since his rifle was useless in such fight, he put it behind his back and engaged him in hand-to-hand combat. Usually protoss are much stronger than humans, their armor also amplifying their strength, thus the templar thought that he could easily deal with a single, weak terran. However, Naruto wasn't a normal human. A swift Kick to the leg that was unexpectedly powerful and the Templar fell.

Naruto put his hands into a lock above his head. They glowed with red psionic power and smashed the head of the Tal'Darim Templar, scattering his blood and brain matter all over Naruto. The headless body fell limply to the earth.

The Protoss ran upon seeing the death of their leader. Naruto took the rifle in his hands and dealt with them accordingly.

Several moments later Raiders destroyed another Pylon and gained another artifact. They pushed the protoss forces to the outskirts of their base. And here it appeared before them… The Archon, a giant being of energy; born to destroy the enemies of the protoss.

When everybody looked at him, Naruto understood, whose role was to face this thing. Unlike the Templar, this Archon didn't take Naruto lightly. Being something above the physical world, it felt the power that was inside Naruto: power that was waiting to be unleashed… to destroy everything.

Without a doubt he was more dangerous than both invading forces combined. The arms of the Archon glowed with blue psionic energy; his strike was fearsome, something like this, without a doubt can kill even an Ultralisk.

However, Naruto blocked the strike with his right arm, which was covered in red energy, his left hand glowed with same kind of power. Energy blast from his left hand made a giant hole in the Archon. Raiders finally broke through the defenses of the Tal'Darim, now they slowly destroyed the towers, which protected the path to the Temple.

Near the entrance to the Temple they got another artifact.

They finally reached their goal. "Okay boys get the thing… What the?..." aid Raynor seeing that statues, which surrounded the artifacts and were created in form of Zealots turn to motion. Powerful rays from their heads burnt the ground and the unlucky fools on their way.

It was really foolish to think that the protoss will leave something like this unprotected. Looks like this was variation of legendary Colossi. Whatever… Grenades dealt with them, lots of grenades and a Psionic blast of Naruto.

Part of the inner sanctum opened, revealing the artifact and Swann contacted them. "I had sent my boys to take the artifact."

"Here it is." screamed Raynor, seeing how familiar black ship took the artifact. "Let's get out of here."

Then came a voice, which sent shivers down everyone's spines. It was sent by an overwhelming psionic presence, filled with malice and hatred.

" **I had nearly forgotten, how… crafty you are, Jim. I will not make the same mistake twice."**

"Kerrigan" muttered James

 **Hyperion. Archives**.

Sounds of bullets, screams of the Zerg, piercing of flesh, a female figure, and finally the face of the Queen of Blades: as the epitome of this nightmare.

Tychus stopped the tape. Of course he didn't need to do what Mengsk told him anymore, since he was out of his suit, thanks to the kid. But he still needed to know what they were up against. He took a drag from his cigar and continued his research.

"Interesting." said the voice of Matt Horner behind him. "Since when does a renown convict have an interest in our database."

"I'm just trying to keep in touch with times, 'captain'. As far as I can see you fear this 'Queen of Blades' more than death itself." said Tychus. Matt pushed the button and image of the Kerrigan appeared on the screen once again. "Hm, if you ask me, she is nothing special."

"You don't even now, who she is? Right?" asked Matt

"Why should I care?" smiled Tychus.

Matt walked to the illuminator and looked into cold wastes of space.

"Because Jim cares. They were… close." replied he.

Awestruck, Tychus looked back at the image of Kerrigan. "Wait a minute… You really mean… What I'm thinking right now?"

"She was different. Until the Zerg took her and turned into THIS." Said Horner.

"And jimmy blames himself for this…"

"Honestly if we meet her face-to-face, I don't know what he will do."

Tychus took a drag from his cigar. He breathed out a cloud of smoke. "Such women deserves only one thing." he pushed the cigar into her picture's forehead.

 **Aboard of the Hyperion, Several moments later**

I found Tychus, gathering information on Kerrigan. I don't know what his motive is. But I still don't trust him." said Matt.

"Matt, me and Tychus are old buddies, and he had never betrayed me. When the cops got us by our balls he took all the blame for himself. I started a new life and he got put in jail." James replied

"I understand your feelings sir, but…" started Matt.

"I owe him this Matt. Drop it." said James

"As you wish, sir."

" **Hyperion's" Cantina, forty seven minutes later**.

"Didn't your Moebius buddies say that the Queen of Blades wants these artifacts too?" James asked, when he sat in front of Tychus in the "Hyperion's" cantina.

"Listen… They just gave me instructions. And what the hell? I thought everyone will tell us 'thank you' if we will kill the bitch?" asked Tychus.

"I thought that you care only about money, Tychus."

"Why can't I help the Humanity and raise some credits on it?" asked Tychus

"Yeah…" shook his head Raynor.

" _Donny Vermillion with real life transmission from our UNN studio."_ said annoying voice of certain showman, from television's dynamics. _"Today we will speak about infamous Queen of Blades. Scientists and militarists, think that this mysterious creature appeared after mutation of human organism under a strain of Zerg Virus."_

" _Yes Donny."_ said Kate. _"Can it be that inside of the ruler of the Zerg beats human heart?"_

" _I more bothered by another question, Kate. Can it mean that an alliance between the Zerg and Terrans be achieved?"_

" _Donny, we have absolutely no proof that, after infestation, terrans can still retain their free will."_

" _You are right Kate, then there is only one question. How can we kill the Queen of Blades?"_

" _That's a serious question, Donny. If we fail to neutralize her, then Humanity is doomed."_

James was silent.

 **Several hours later, Laboratory**

After Naruto had notified him that he had some sort of a work, James walked to the laboratory. However, some curious doctors decided to speak with him first.

"This Zerg woman spoke like she knew you for a long time. Looks like the meeting got on your nerves." Said Ariel with Liara glancing from behind her shoulder.

"We have… a bond. Once she was a Ghost." started James. "we teamed up with Mengsk and together defeated the Confederacy. We were good team."

"What happened to her?"

"She became a victim in the war." said James bitterly "Sorry doc, I don't want to offend you, but it's hard for me to remembered this."

"I understand, but if you want to speak about it, I'm always willing to listen." said Ariel.

"Roots?" asked James seeing him talking to Liara.

"I'm coming, commander. Try to not blow up anything, dr. T'Soni."

"Looks like somebody is enjoying himself?" asked James.

"She is just too cute, a bit like Tali." said Naruto.

"Be ready, boy, when you chase two women…"

" **Hyperion" Bridge**

"How are you, sir? Meeting Kerrigan again after so many years…" said Matt, when James stepped on the bridge.

"She needs to be stopped Matt... Whatever her goal is."

"Well today we managed to get the better of her. If only we have known, why does she need these artifacts?"

Meanwhile Naruto pushed the several buttons on console and image of muscular dark skinned male appeared before them.

"I heard that mighty Jim Raynor is back in action, but without money…" smiled he. "On Redstone are the most valuable resources, but when the Zerg appeared, Kel-Morians packed their things and get the fuck out of there. People like you and me can make some money on this. If you need easy money get to Redstone."

 **Redstone System, "Hyperion" bridge**

"Redstone… a real shithole. Have I told you that I hate volcanic planets?" said James to Matt, who stood near him.

"Glad that you came here." image of their benefactor came into the view. "Will you help me with mineral gathering? I pay handsomely and as promised."

"What's the catch?"

"This landscape is a bit… unstable. Lower regions are filled with lava every several minutes. Of course for somebody of your experience this will be absolutely no problem."

"Sir scanners have found Zerg bio-signals on the planet. It looks like some amount of resources will be spent on the base defenses. But we shouldn't be too luxurious. Or the operation will last longer than anticipated."

"Hmm, lava and Zerg. My favorite cocktail. Okay let's go." said Raynor.

 **Several hours later on the surface of Redstone**

Operating on the planet, for somebody of Naruto's specialty was really hard. He was more suited for assassinations and other kind of missions with a lot of violence, than gathering resources. But since Tosh gave this mission, his being there was crucial.

" _Warning! Levels of lava are rising. Immediate evacuation is needed."_ said metal voice of adjutant.

"Fuck get the SCM's from the lower regions!" screamed James. Another thing. While most of his companions were up on the "Hyperion" Raynor and Tychus were with him on the surface.

" _Lava levels are decreasing. Threat has passed. Gathering of the resources can continue."_

With loud screams on the surface of their base landed several people with jetpacks on their back.

"Sent you some of my friends. The Rippers." said Tosh.

"Rippers, you say?" said Swann. "Those guys are real maniacs. We need to start producing their equipment, cowboy."

With Naruto and others protecting the base, squads of the Rippers was sent to gather minerals left by previous workers and those, which still weren't transported. During such a walk they found a group of SMC protected by Rippers.

"You were sent by Tosh, yeah? Good because I'm finishing my contract and getting out of here!"

Meanwhile their actions made a pack of Zerg dig out of the earth. While Naruto dealt with them, seismic activity once again rose. He was forced to get back to the camp.

"I'm once again reminding you, sir. The more we spend on an army, the further away we are from our goal. Try to cut the losses a bit." said Horner through their com-link.

"Since you are helping me, I will help you." said Tosh. "Here are the coordinates of the mines."

Meanwhile the Rippers continued to wreck havoc and mayhem on the positions of the Zerg, while collecting the resources that were around. Profit from the efforts of the Rippers, surpassed that of the natural mining in spades. Naruto could only grit his teeth in anger. All his being wanted to fight. Then he smiled.

A Brutalisk can provide the challenge.

He went south to where the beast was last spotted. Without a doubt it was one of the most terrifying Zerg killing machines. Several meters tall with large blades instead of hands it stood on spider like legs and easily could destroy a building with the arsenal given to it by evolution.

However, Naruto wasn't going to engage something like that in head on fight. Of course, he battled the Archon and won, one thing is fighting a mass of energy being a master of energy control and other is engaging something as powerful as this shit when he can easily deal with him from the distance.

Naruto took a bullet into his hand and gripped it. Through the space between his fingers a red light started to shine. Naruto took the bullet, now glowing red, and placed it inside the rifle. Then he fired and results were greater than he thought. The upper half of the Brutalisk disappeared in a burst of red energy after the bullet pierced the Zerg.

However, Naruto's rifle melted from the high temperature. Seeing that it was a possibility, he gathered the recourses from the area, and Zerg samples from Brutalisk and returned to base.

Meanwhile the Ripper squad got to another Zerg base, but their attacked was stopped by a counter in the form of Banelings .The Rippers, like Naruto returned to base, however they were a bit jealous of his trophy, the proto-Spectre had taken the Brutalisk's head with him. A wave from the second Zerg base nearly got past the line, but Naruto and Rippers had returned in time to aid the defenses.

"Great, simply great, mister Raynor. But I heard that there are other minerals on the other side of the canyon." said Tosh, when he was reported the progress of the mission.

The Rippers once again flew to the battle. Naruto was left in the camp, playing poker with Raynor and Tychus.

"Full-House, Raynor."

"Impossible, you cannot get the full-house thirty two times in a row!"

"Slim chance, Jimmy. Very slim. But with my luck… Highly possible. That's why I never play on money. There is no sport in it."

Meanwhile heavy pistols and grenades did their dark deed. Rippers destroyed another hive of the Zerg. And got resources.

"Your men work fast, already half of the needed amount." said Tosh.

While another mine with minerals ended Rippers prepared to the final assault on the Zerg camp, they wanted to feel the blood spilt by them, and Tosh needed recourses from this world, so there were no need for the Zerg.

At least Zerg that were alive

"A bit more, mister Raynor, two or three more raids and we are finished here…." said Tosh with anticipation in his voice.

"Okay boys, pack the resources and let's get away from this fucking planet." said Raynor, ordering his marines back into the Command Center and away from Redstone.

"Done already? You are fast worker, mister Raynor. I think we will speak later." contacted them Tosh.

" **Hyperion" Bridge**

"Good job. Sir." said Horner. "Thanks to the operation on Redstone, we finally dealt with our debts."

"Why is Tosh on board?" asked James, seeing the large dark skinned man, near the illuminator.

"He wanted to talk with you personally, about working together."

"You got something on him?"

"Of course, he isn't a pirate. There are rumors that he is a rouge Ghost and before he ran away he was one the best hired assassins of the Dominion. Now Mengsk hates him as much as you."

"I'm starting to like the guy," said Raynor "but we better look after him."

" **Hyperion's" cantina, twenty five minutes later**

"Ever heard about the guy called Gabriel Tosh?" asked Raynor.

"Way I hear it, he was mixed up in some covert branch of the Ghost program that produced some real scary bad-asses. Word was Tosh snapped and went rogue. I'd play it real cool with that kind. He'd cut your throat soon as look 'atcha." said Tychus.

"I had already dealt with rouge Ghosts." said James. 'My main rule; don't deal with those, who work for Mengsk."

" _Donny Vermillion with you on UNN, your first, main and only pillar of truth in this world. Today we will raise the veil of mystery over the Ghost program."_

Because later everything was censored, Donny's last words were really hilarious.

" _I think that citizens of Dominion can sleep well, because security forces are guarding their sleep. This was Donny Vermillion specially for UNN."_

Several moments later Jim was in Laboratory. Here he met with doctor Hanson.

"Out of curiosity, I made a scan of the minerals from Redstone. All of them have jorium, a rare mineral with special characteristics." said she.

"I'm all ears, doc. What kind of characteristics?" Raynor asked.

"Jorium is resonating on a frequency of certain brain waves. In theory it can be used as stimulator of brain activity or as an amplifier of psionic abilities."

"I'm interested in, why the hell Tosh needs the jorium?" asked James.

He left Laboratory for the board.

" **Hyperion" Bridge**

"Ah! Here is our brave commander! We made a good team, you know?" asked Tosh.

"What are you doing here, Tosh?" asked Jim. "You got what you wanted. Or you have something else?"

"Yep. There is a work on Bel'Shir. Just the right thing for us. Interested?" asked he.

"Maybe… But why should I? Being a pirate is not my forte." replied James.

Tosh smirked, "Everyone knows that the mighty James Raynor hates Mengsk with a passion and gets every chance to put a stick in his wheels. And I can help with this… like no one either."

"Well… I will think about it. You may stay on the aboard the "Hyperion". Temporally. We will speak later." decided Jim.

Several hours later James hired some elite Marauders from Hill. Those guys will come in handy.

Back on the bridge he met with Matt.

"I got several reports about getting resources from Tarsonis. Several trains and minimal security; If we stop the trains and… appropriate the cargo, we will get a good sum of money."

"Never thought that I would return to this graveyard." replied Raynor summoning the tactical screen. "Start talking, Matt."

"Dominion forces got the energy back to the old railway. They are seeking something in the ruins. Everything they dug out they got to trains and sending to the central station. Judging by our intel, sometime today they will send something really valuable through on one of those trains. Unfortunately we don't know which one. Looks like we need to get all we can and hope for luck." said Matt.

"Hope for Luck? This isn't the Matt Horner I know." said James.

"If you have a better fool-proof plan I'm all ears."

"It's too late Matt! I'm already too interested. Well, let's raid some trains. Tychus will be really happy to hear it. And Wild will like this too."

 **Several hours later on the surface of Tarsonis**.

Naruto looked around he stood, alongside James and Tychus in their respective armors and looked over their camp. He really didn't know, how they would deal with well-protected trains on foot.

The answer came through the com-link.

"Sir, scanners found several machines of the Confederation, looks like soldiers of Dominion still haven't taken them.

"They're "Diamondbacks"! I thought their project was stopped. They must have electro-magnetic guns. No train will resist them!" said the voice of Swan. "I will download their blueprints in the arsenal's database."

"Search the local area, sir." Came the voice of the Matt Horner. 'There maybe other machines back there."

James, Naruto and Tychus smiled to each other and went to the unmoving machines.

" _Train is coming from north-west tunnel."_ said metallic voice of adjutant.

James, Naruto and Tychus enjoyed their ride on "Diamondbacks" with anticipation they looked how the guns of their machines tuned the train into burning scraps of metal.

"Good work, sir." came comment from Matt. "Resources found in the trains can be used for training and upgrading of our army. There is next to nothing of natural mines here, so we will need to raid more trains."

" _Train is coming from west tunnel."_

"Look, Jimmy, now they are sending trains with guard." came the smug voice of Tychus. The "Diamondbacks" took off towards the direction of the train. Security forces were made only of foot soldiers, but because of the lack of "Daimondbacks" the train had nearly passed.

"Sir, through the links of Dominions' communications is coming a lot of data, looks like they are going to attack the camp.

"Naïve." thought Naruto. "I made the defensive line myself they will not pass."

" _Train is coming through south tunnel."_

Naruto cursed through his teeth and turned his "Diamondback". "Hurry up boys!' screamed he to SCM. "Dominion's bitches are going to the party without us again.

They managed to get on trains tail when it started to turn right to pass the hills, they destroyed the security and the train from behind one by one.

" _Train is coming from west tunnel."_

This time with trio was a swarm of "Diamondbacks". Raiders learned their lesson and the resources from the previous trains came in handy. And they were right to do so, groups of "Goliaths" protected the train, but electro-magnetic guns dealt with them.

However at this moment the base was attacked, and Raiders didn't manage to cheer on their success, Enemy managed to slid open bunker and damage one factory hindering the creation of "Diamondbacks" but the main forces came back and under their assault Dominion forces retreated.

" _Train is coming from north-west tunnel."_

Naruto cursed, his "Diamondback" had suffered heavy damage and had its guns were destroyed, so an idea instantly sprang to his mind, an extremely dangerous plan.

"Leave one of the new "Diamondbacks" for me and wait here." Naruto had all the reasons to tell them something like that. Defensive line was broken and the camp needed protection. At full speed not caring about Raynor's shouts he went to the train, speeding up, Naruto fixed the roof, opened the "Diamondback" and catapulted out of it.

In the air he summoned his psionic powers and turned two "Goliaths" into piles of scrap metal. Firmly landing on the remaining one, he killed the pilot and the surrounding Marauders, before using the machine guns of the "Goliath" to deal with the marines.

"I'm coming back" said he through the com-link.

Several minutes later he was in a newly painted "Diamondback".

"Sir, railways are protected by large Dominion's patrols, we located a lot of "Marauders"." warned them Matt. "We will mark them, so try to not get in fight with them."

" _Train is coming from west tunnel."_

"Looks like Dominion's engineers managed to empower the trains, rising their speed in the process. But don't worry the "Diamondbacks" can deal with it." Swann informed them.

"I hope for it." said Raynor.

"Don't worry, Jimmy, we dealt with those situations before." said Tychus.

Naruto was silent.

Their "Diamondbacks" followed the train, but the group of Marauders destroyed all the plans they had.

"Sir, the train got to the tunnel, try to not lose any others, or we may lose the cargo we are interested in." said Matt.

" _Train is coming from north-west tunnel."_

Engines roared in response. Hellions and an increase in speed didn't save this train wishing the rematch for the last failure, the Raiders left only the smoking scrap behind them. However before the next train they met one of the large groups of Marauders, in battle they had lost three "Diamondbacks".

Next train as one before him fell to the "Diamondbacks'" combined might. Even blue fire of Hellions was useless, however the second group of Marauders stopped them from gathering loot. With tails between their legs they retreated back to their fortified camp.

The Raiders knew when to fight and when not fight. During the last raid they also managed to acquire Zerg samples left from the First Great War. All in all raid was successful and Raiders decided to not risk it and wait for next train on their base.

" _Train is coming from the south tunnel."_

"Looks like the Dominion ran out of their special fuel, but now the trains are guarded by small armies. We better be ready…" said Tychus, looking over the intel, given to them by Matt.

This however was solved with careful planning from Naruto. Tactically he thought out was rather simple, combination of hit-and-run tactic plus strikes from behind. That was rather easy.

"Sir among the destroyed train remains was found the source of an electro-magnetic field." reported Matt.

"Let's see what kind of cargo they wanted to get to the point of destination so much." his arm clad in black armor raised giving Raiders' a signal they waited for.

They opened container, revealing an old adjutant.

" _Adjutant 23-46 activated… Downloading the systems… Defense program of New Gettysburg… Put an access c-code…"_

"Well, look there! It's an old adjutant of Terran Confederation! Why did they dug her out? What kind of information she holds?"

" **Hyperion" Bridge, several hours later**

"Sir, that adjutant you found, is now in Laboratory. It has been repaired and activated." reported Matt. James walked to Laboratory.

"Well, let's talk old lady. What do you know?" asked he.

" _Person indentified."_ replied AI _. "Former marshal James Raynor. Mar-Sara colony. Joined the terrorist organization "Sons of Korhal". Status: criminal."_

"Enough about me, darling. What' else lies inside your metal head?" asked James.

" _User status. Criminal. Access denied."_ was his answer.

"Playing hard to get, eh? Don't worry I will return later."

He turned to Naruto, who stood near the adjutant, like he was.

"Any chance of cracking this thing with what we have in our disposal?"

Naruto sighed. "I wanted to ask Tali, but it looks like her kind has problem with AI, she was so shocked that there are a bunch of them around her that she hid in the darkest corner of the arsenal with shotgun, ammo and a lot of food, prepared to shoot anything in her line of vision. Swann chased me out…"

James laughed. "Yeah he has that in him. Anyway try to fix the situation. Tali is like a niece to him."

Proto-Spectre nodded.

James left.

" **Hyperion's" cantina, twenty four minutes later**

"Nostalgic… isn't it, Tychus?" asked Raynor.

"Don't even say, Jimmy. Do you remember "Sheil-express"? We robbed it more than ten times and it never got old!" laughed Tychus.

"Yeah, and then they thought for several moments and sent bikes after us. We were nearly caught that time." said Raynor.

"None of them were as fast as our Vultures," Tychus objected "I still remember their faces when we got away time after time. How you became the marshal after that, I cannot understand."

" _Ladies and gentlemen."_ voice of Donny once again came from the dynamics. _"Every day I came here to give you fresh news from most unbiased point of view. But today I'm forced to be biased and make a personal comment. I'm often asked, what is the difference between the Emperor Mengsk and traitor James Raynor, because in his younger years he led the rebellion against the Confederacy, while James Raynor in similar situation is called traitor? I will tell you the difference. When Emperor Mengsk started his revolution, Humanity was safe. James Raynor started his while we are fighting two alien species. Jim Raynor, where is your conscience? Shouldn't you leave the personal ambitions behind and fight side by side with fellow humans?"_

"Critics…" muttered James taking a sip from his glass.

He stood up and nodded to Tychus and Naruto, who sat on the second stage of the cantina enjoying the sight of the virtual dancer.

"Raiding trains? It's the first step to piracy, mister Raynor." saluted him Tosh, with a glass of whiskey.

Still dazed from the visit of Tarsonis he walked to Laboratory.

Here, doctor Hanson immediately decided to check how was he doing.

"Please, speak with me, James. I can clearly see that your memories hurt you."

"Tarsonis… everything started there. He stole the psi-emitters from Confederation and put them on the planet's surface. He knew it would get the Zerg to that place and... That's how our revolution started. In a day, when Mengsk destroyed an entire planet and arrogantly called it 'justice'."

"God… Billions of people…. That is beyond forgiveness… No surprise that you hate him."

James turned his gaze to the artifact. "There are strange rumors about unusual noises, visions and voices in darkness. People whisper that the artifacts are cursed." said he.

"Absolutely not! Artifacts are absolutely neutral and safe behind the energy field. Of course there is a remaining radiation, but I don't think that it will somehow change something."

"Then may God help us, if we faced the technology which our monkey brains couldn't comprehend. Take care of them, doc."

" **Hyperion" Bridge**

"I'm trying to find the decrypting specialist for the Confederacy's adjutant, with no result at the moment." with those words Matt greeted Raynor when he appeared on the main board.

"Yeah?" asked Raynor. "Colonel Orlan on Dead Man's Rock, can hack anything." replied Raynor. "It's been a while since we were there… Hey, Maaaat…. Last time were you finally married? I, kinda, cannot remember."

"I had already told you, that if I knew what kind of stake was on the table, I wouldn't have sat to play."

"I just don't like the scenes of reunion between the lovers."

Matt opened his mouth and closed it.

Hence, how they got to Dead Man's Rock.

"Dead Man's Rock." said Horner. "Sit here and wait for the news is dangerous, mercenaries are… exclusive bunch of people. And Orlan is prolonging the decrypting."

"Yeah. I too have this bad feeling."

" _Incoming call."_

Image of the woman with pink hair, right cybernetic eye, clad in mercenary outfit appeared on the screen.

"James. Orlan hacked your adjutant and plans to sell it to Dominion. Looks like there is something really interesting there. He… He asked me to take your attention while he sells the adjutant."

"That's very good from your side, but, why are you telling me this?" asked James.

"What do you mean by "why'?" asked she "You and Mathew are much more handsome than Orlan. Pay me same amount and together we will crush the old bug. He pays in minerals, so the same will be for you."

"Good. It's always pleasant to make a deal with you."

"Be fast, if Orlan were to pay first, heh, I will be forced to help him. Oh, and give my regards to Mathew, ask him, why isn't he calling?"

Mathew, who was hiding in the corner of the room made a motion for Raynor, pleading to not reveal that he is in the room.

"Natural resources are rarity in this place," said Matt, when the line to Mira was disconnected, "If we want to get Mira on our side before Orlan, we will need to gather and work with the production leftovers. You think she can be trusted?" asked he.

"She is a mercenary. She will help those, who pays first." Raynor replied

 **Several minutes later, Dead Man's Rock, Surface**

"Okay, boys." said Raynor coming down the lines of his Raiders. "I made a deal with Mira Han. Scatter and search for resources."

"This planet serves as a junkyard for pirate ships, finding resources for Mira here, will be piece of a cake." said Horner through the com-link.

Naruto unlike the others knew that they needed to attack the mining camps of the Orlan, taking his resources for themselves.

And coming of Mira gave him such chance. "Here is a small gift for you and Mathew… Couldn't give it to you last time."

"Fuck, Jimmy, are those… Vultures?"

"You have a sharp eye, Tychus. We can use them to mine the entrances to our camp." said James. "On those horses, boys. Let's give them Hell."

Naruto quickly understood why James and Tychus loved those things so much, inside every human, buried by the way one was raised and civilized society, lives a wild, unsatisfied need for speed. So right now with wind in his ears, Naruto found himself searching for Orlan's camps and resources among the scrap metal.

To his surprise he also found a protoss relic among the scrap.

Naruto wanted to find Orlan… but his marines found him fist. Bombs from the Vultures easily dealt with marines. Naruto led the assault followed by Raynor and Tychus and several other Raiders.

They scouted the area and found the facilities.

"Careful with bombs, sir. Those facilities create the scrap that we can use. When you return later, check them." commented Matt on their finding, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and killed Orlan's marines with a heavy pistol.

They then found one of Orlan's camps. However because of the security's numbers they quickly retreated, with security right on their tails but the Spider Mines dealt with them. The First Command Center was burnt down, giving them the resources and scrap metal needed to increase their reserves significantly and also managed to find another protoss relic.

The vultures turned around and went south to two more camps. A barrage of rockets and grenades dealt with the resistance in the main mining camp. The slow Goliaths were no match for quick Vultures armed with explosive firepower.

Same happened with the third camp. Hordes of Vultures roaring their engines seeking the resources, needed to fulfill their end of contract.

"Okay Mira, we both know that you raised the price too high, but I'm still forced to hire you." Said James.

"I'm all yours Jim, it's so good that you and Mathew were faster than Orlan." replied Horner's 'wife'.

"You fucking little… I will show you what happens to traitors." said Orlan after hacking their communication.

Unfortunately for him, he was now being attacked by two separate forces. From the southeast Raynor's Raiders, swarmed his position with Vultures wrecking havoc and chaos everywhere. From the southwest was Mira and her Marauders with their very heavy hardware and artillery support.

Sectors that were captured by Orlan's forces were cleared in mere minutes. They also took the resources in that area, with siege tanks they slowly but surely pushed forward, destroying one bunker after the other.

"I have sent you a welcoming gift." came smug voice of the Orlan, who once again hacked their communicators. Artillery, however didn't hurt any of their soldiers, Orlan's attack only destroyed one more bunker in his own defense line.

With overwhelming power they destroyed Orlan's remaining forces squad by squad, especially when Naruto, his Vulture broken, was forced to go on foot, and ripped an enemy siege tank in half.

With his personal base burning, Orlan instantly lost all his battle spirit."Okay, okay! Take your adjutant."

"I could have done this world a favor and get it rid of you, Orlan. Unfortunately, I may have a need of your skills in the nearby future. Mira, a bit of favor… Look after him."

"But of course, Raynor. I will keep an eye on that snake, even free of charge."

 **Hyperion's Bridge, sometime later**

"Sir we placed the hacked adjutant in the Laboratory, It's prepared for work."

With those words still in his ears, James entered the Laboratory.

"Well old lady… You are from Tarsonis. Did you record something when the Zerg attacked? Do you have something on Arcturus Mengsk?" asked James.

" _Mengsk. Arcturus. Former officer of confederation. Civilian researcher. Founder and leader of the terrorist organization "Sons of Korhal". Status: criminal."_ started she. _"Access to the caught transmission 0081-0086-alpha."_

Instead of her normal female voice rude male one came from her mouth.

"It's Duke. Emitters are set and ready to work."

"Who gave the order to start the psi-emitters?" this one was Sara's.

"I did lieutenant." James scowled. Mengsk.

"What? First the Confederates on Antiga and now you want to unleash Zerg on the entire planet? This is madness!"

"She is right. Think again." his voice. James remembered what happened next.

"I thought about everything. Do not doubt. You have your orders. I shall not be stopped, not by you, nor the Confederacy, nor the protoss, nobody! I will rule over this sector or see it burn to dust!"

"Fucking unbelievable…" said James.

"We have him by his balls now." said Naruto, who stood on James left.

"I cannot believe it." Said Ariel. "This tape proves everything. The massacre. Tarsonis. The Zerg… what will you do now?" asked she.

"We will tell the people. Every man, every woman, every child, must know what kind of a rabid animal their favorite Emperor is." replied James.

"And answer for this will be terrifying… Risings and rebellions will start all around the sector. But that is your goal after all…" commented doctor Hanson.

"This is just the beginning."

" _ **Hyperion's" cantina, twenty four minutes later**_

"Hey, Jimmy, what's your history with you and Mengsk, I thought you were the old pals." asked Tychus.

"I thought that Mengsk would change everything. We fought side by side till Tarsonis. Where he finally snapped and ordered to set the psi-emitters to overrun the planet with the Zerg." replied Raynor. "Kerrigan was against his plan and he left her on Tarsonis. All in all we found out that Mengsk was worse than Confederacy, the hard way."

"Yeah. You really have a talent in finding friends, Jimmy." said Tychus.

" _Emperor."_ voice of Donny Vermillion once again filled the room _. "Many things were said about the fall of Tarsonis, for example in documentary film of Tillosky "the Rise of Empire", stated that you destroyed it to defeat the Confederacy."_

" _I… heard about such… theories."_ said Mengsk. _"But in fact happened next: the Zerg attacked the Tarsonis and no power could stop them. It was… a black day in our history."_

" _The Zerg attacked the same planet, where situated was the government of the regime you tried to overpower. In film such a coincidence was found… questionable."_

" _At that time billions died! And you dare speak of "questionable coincidences"? Yes, I fought against the old Confederacy, but never for personal gain. When I was asked to bear the power over Dominion, I did it only in the name of Humanity!"_

" _And Emperor has put all spots above 'I'. Later on UNN: Zerglings have an allergy to lemon juice, just rumors or new weapon against the Zerg."_

 **Hyperion Arsenal**

James enters the arsenal, followed by our proto-Spectre speaking to Swann.

"You saw it Raynor?! Those fucking mercenaries still go around on Vultures! Even in peaceful times it was dangerous and now…"

"Easy there Swann. Those Vultures have saved my ass countless times. So don't throw shit on a classical model."

"Classical? Of course I can understand that bike that didn't explode under you or doesn't leak the radioactive fuel is good. Bu who cares is it classical or not?"

"You are too smart Swann. Nobody likes that."

"Yeah get it classic… Yadda, yadda, bing bang, whatever… I'm building "Diamondbacks"!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Starcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

Rejoice fellow readers! Silvdra-zero decided to help me with this project, which means that there will be less grammar crap to deal with. All hail our new Beta-Reader!

I also wish to add that when Naruto is out in the field on missions he will be addressed by his call sign, Wild

 **Phantom.**

 **Chapter III.**

 **Arsenal**

"How is Tali doing, Swann?" Naruto asked trying to ease the tension

"Well young man…" this time Main Mechanic turned to him. "It took me a lot of persuading, but your girl is once again in good shape. Go get her lover-boy!"

Followed by the laughter of the other men in the arsenal, Naruto went to look for Tali. Proto-Spectre and super weapon or not, he had sharp instincts and they told him that he needed to apologize to Tali. The dark voice in his head had advised him to do the same thing.

And Naruto always listened to his instincts and the voice in his head. They helped him to survive longer.

On the bridge Tosh stopped Raynor.

"Protoss are getting a rare gas on Bel'Shir. They call it the "Breath of Creation". They think it's the gift from their Gods." said Spectre. "We call it terrazine, if you know the right people, you can sell it… for a fortune. Of course protoss will try to kill us for defiling their sacred lands. Or they will surely try…"

 **In orbit over Bel'Shir**

"Look at this." said Tosh, who like Naruto and James, stood near the tactical screen. They both looked at the green wastes of jungle, and beautiful waterfalls of Bel'Shir. "Much better than Redstone, isn't it?"

"Usually I try to not fight protoss, if it all possible." commented Raynor.

"They are no ordinary protoss," Tosh replied, "It's a sect of fanatics called, the Tal'Darim. They believe that terrazine is a sacred gift of the Xel-Naga."

"If they summon their fleets they will squash us like bugs." Raynor was still adamant that this was a bad idea. "Swann." He turned to the image of their Main Mechanic, who looked at the briefing through the cameras. "Download the new blueprint in the arsenal and start the creation of the "Goliaths", if their air defense is still as great as I remember, then we can manage."

"Okay, cowboy we will do it, you will get your Goliaths. Tali, dear, we are finally building the giant walking robots! Where is that special bottle I asked you to keep?"

"How will we get to terrazine?" asked James.

"See those altars?" asked Tosh, when the image on the tactical screen changed, "the mystics from the Tal'Darim use them to get the terrazine."

"Our SCV can collect the gas, the only thing we need to do is protect them from the protoss." said Raynor. "If we are lucky we can get away with our loot before we are found by their main fleet. Okay let's go."

 **Bel'Shir's Surface**

"Here are the coordinates to the terrazine altars, brother," said Tosh through the com-link. "I hope this will help you on your quest."

"Our SCV can get us the terrazine, but this will take time so don't leave the SCV near the altars without anybody guarding It." advised Swann.

Wild looked around, they had several Goliaths with them, and a squad of Marines. Tosh had also provided enough Ghost gear to equip their asari allies with. This time both Matriarchs were on the battlefield, reason for such unity stood behind Wild's back in her new Ghost armor and using her Omni-Tool, scanning the half-broken pillars.

Liara had decided that a chance like this was a once in a lifetime type of deal and decided to follow their group. Commander Raynor decided that such a talented archeologist can easily find something that they had overseen, so somebody skilled enough to protect her was needed.

And while Raynor and Tychus raided the altars and the asari secured the perimeter… He guarded doctor T'Soni. Whatever… at least the voice in his head was good with it, especially with the sight of her rear.

This ideal situation didn't last long _. "This planet is sacred for the protoss, long before the Terrans started to think about traveling the stars. Get out of here immediately!"_ Said the voice of a Tal'Darim Executor, hitting the inside of their skulls like a sledgehammer.

"Hey don't be so angry, all we need is a bit of gas, we'll be out of here before you can blink." Raynor replied.

" _We will not let you defile the "Breath of Creation". Warriors! Punish anyone, who dares to touch the altars!"_ ordered the Executor.

"The Protoss are getting their soldiers ready. Judging by situation, they will try to destroy our SCVs during the extraction. I suggest creating a large attack force and extract the terrazine from the altars, one by one." Matt advised.

" _Well aren't you a fucking strategist, Horner."_ thought Naruto, spotting some Tal'Darim that decided to attack from the flank

Several Zealots had managed to climb the cliff, as the main forces attacked the entrance. First thing they saw was Liara, following the orders of the Executor, they attacked: wanting to end the heretic's life. A Zealot received a hit in his elbow; powerful enough for his arm twitch in the direction of his body, causing him to die on his own blade.

The arms of a second were caught in the iron grip of the proto-Spectre, to Zealot's horror; his arms were forced behind his head, with his blades crossed under the crest on his head. His eyes widened with fear.

"No…" the Zealot began

What looked as long brand of hair fell behind him, causing the Zealot to fall to the ground in pain. Even if he was Tal'Darim, pain from something like this was immense. Strong hands gripped him under his chin and on his skull. With loud cracking sound his suffering ended.

Wild felt that it wasn't the end, even James was sure of it.

" _Warning!"_ came the warning from the adjutant, _"The Protoss are sealing a terrazine altar."_

"Well fuck. We need to move faster or there will be no terrazine for us." said Raynor, leading his squad down the hill, to the first altar. Bullets hit the shield of the protoss, destabilizing and shattering them. Walkers opened the fire on terran forces, but the Goliaths' guns stopped them in their tracks.

First altar was under the terrans' control, looking at the working SCV and his wounded comrades, James thought how much more blood needed to be shed, before they stopped this insanity. He was tired of this.

Goliaths managed to deal with the protoss air forces.

" _Warning!"_ came the warning from the adjutant. _"Protoss are sealing a terrazine altar."_

Taking his rifle Wild led his forces to the indicated location, where the altar was being sealed. Before attacking they sent a newly found protoss relic back to camp. The auto-guns of the Goliaths and the rifles of Marines destroyed the shields of the protoss.

An explosion of psionic energy, courtesy of Wild, put a swift end to their resistance.

" _Warning!"_ came the warning from the adjutant. _"Protoss are sealing a terrazine altar."_

This was slowly annoying Naruto: and an annoyed Spectre isn't one you want to deal with. This altar was further from their camp than previous two, so their task force slowly went in the direction of the altar, not knowing what kind of a trouble was waiting for them there.

Dealing with the protoss, to their surprise trying to seal only one altar, when there were two. On their way back, they checked on the other altars and destroying any protoss attempting to guard and seal them.

However, so many fights had heavily damaged the Goliaths and they were sent back to base. Hence, why Wild found himself in a situation: his forces, scattered and hiding from the fire of protoss aviation and him fighting several Zealots.

Thankfully, the Marauders and Firebats from the base dealt with their problem. To Wild's surprise there were no deaths, only wounded. Under Wild's order, several bunkers were built, with an SCV followed by doctor T'Soni; who decided to take scans of the ancient arks and protoss altars, while the terrazine was still inside.

Wild didn't say anything, but he was forced to get his men in line: Like him, they too enjoyed the sight of doctor's rear.

" _Warning!"_ came the warning from the adjutant. _"The Protoss are sealing a terrazine altar."_

This was starting to get on his nerves.

Unfortunately the Raiders were forced to push their way through heavily fortified enemy camp; however they ended up losing the altar and several men in the process.

" _Warning!"_ came the warning from the adjutant. _"Protoss are sealing a terrazine altar."_

Thirsting for a rematch and revenge Raiders left only smoking remains from protoss forces. Meanwhile doctor T'Soni found an interesting form of radiation, which resonated with a protoss relic they found when they left camp. Liara, after several experiments, had managed to give them the locations of two other relics.

Wild instantly led his task force to secure the artifacts, but had to destroy several Tal'Darim outposts to get to the first location. Three zealots were guarding the artifact, and all of them became Wild's victims.

It was Wild's favorite killing: pulling their nerve-cords to set one off balance, evade the blade of the second, kick it so it will be pushed into the body of the first, put a bullet into the head of the third and break the second's neck.

Yeah, Spectre's routine.

Wild didn't expect doctor T'Soni to be so useful on this kind of mission: leading him to make a mental note to take her with him more often. While his thoughts led his conscious away, his body moved on reflex to deal with the protoss that assaulted them.

However, they had no time for rest, for the protoss started to seal two altars at once. The rockets of Goliaths dealt with the invaders. While patrolling the area they were met by another group of protoss. The psionic might of Wild dealt with the Colossi and Zealots, screaming something like "In numbers we trust!"

Finally securing every territory needed for the plan, Wild sent SCVs to the altars.

"Brave move, Mister Raynor, two altars at once." commented Tosh.

"It'll be less easy to defend against the Tal'Darim like this, but the sooner we finish, the faster we can get out of here.

" _We will not let you steal the "Breath of Creation" and go unpunished."_ The voice of the Tal'Darim Executor warned, telling them that trouble was coming their way.

"The Protoss have sent fighter squads after you, protect the SCVs or all will be lost!" said Tosh, when shit hit the fan.

"First canister is with me, sir!" said one of the workers. "Getting it to the nearest Commanding Center!"

"Hah! Here it is! The first canister." said Tosh.

Two more came seconds later.

"Three canisters. I respect you, brother, keep it like this."

Two more canisters came from the altars.

"Most of the canisters are already on the base." said Raynor. "Okay boys, prepare, those two altars are last. After them we will get out of here!"

" _These impudent terrans must be stopped! Kill them all!"_

The Raiders braced themselves for incoming hordes.

"You raiders are fast." said Tosh "All is left is just one canister."

This time, to stop the heretics the Executor led his forces himself. Raynor, Tychus and Wild met them head on with barrage of fire, the Zealots pressed forward, alongside the Walkers and a Colossi, however the Raiders and their Goliaths stopped their assault.

At first, the Executor helped his men with his psionic powers. However when he saw Raynor among enemy's ranks, he quickly understood that it was his chance…. Summoning all his might, the Executor unleashed a psi-storm of unimaginable strength upon the terrans. It was wide enough to destroy even his forces… but the Executor cared only about the destruction of defilers.

However, to his surprise, a red wave of energy consumed his storm, followed by opponent uncloaking himself, revealing a terran in much lighter armor than others. A Ghost, the Executor presumed. But he was strange… If he were to compare a terran Ghost with a Templar… then this one differed from normal Ghosts as Dark Templars differed from the normal ones.

"An Executor… hm… This one has your name on it." The Executor was forced to duck a bullet, "Damn missed… Good thing this one has your name on it as well…" Executor evaded another bullet. "Okay, I'm pretty sure this one has your name…" terran paused. "What IS your name anyway?!" he asked but was met with empty space, after the Executor used his powers to disappear from the battlefield.

"This is the last one. Let's get out of here boys. Looks like we had tested our hosts hospitality for too much time." said Raynor.

 **Hyperion Bridge**

"Sir, I've received a heavily encrypted message from an unknown source. It states that Tosh was part of a top-secret program named "Project Shadowblade". It states that the subjects of the program used jorium and terrazine." said Matt.

"That's right. We are Spectres. A new generation of the Ghosts." Said Tosh playing with his knife.

"And when were you planning to tell me this?" asked Raynor.

"All has their little secrets, mister Raynor. I have nothing against you. So… you shouldn't worry." replied Tosh.

"Maybe… But what I want to know is, who sent the message? Matt can you find who it is?"

"No sir, but the message ends with words, "see you soon"." Matt Replied

"That must be Mengsk," said Tosh instantly, "He tries to set us at each other's throat! You will not let him… Right?"

"Let's talk about this later, when I find out from where came this massage." said Raynor. "Until then… I will keep an eye on you."

He turned to the Naruto. "And what about you Wild?" asked Raynor. "Are you a Spectre too?"

"Yes and no." Naruto replied

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"He is proto-Spectre." said Tosh.

"Proto-Spectre?" asked Raynor.

"I was put into the Ghost program as toddler, James. I don't know which planet I am from, what was my mother's name… Heck, I didn't know my real name until I got away from the laboratory. I was called Wild, a codename I was given by the Ghost trainers or Subject Nine, by the scientists."

"Subject nine?" raised his brow Matt. "There were others?"

"Yeah eight others, our kin… I don't know why I was exactly the ninth. Maybe my name was the last in alphabetical list and when they decided to erase them, they used this kind of numeration… Or I was stationed in ninth block. Whatever… I don't care. But this is also a reason, why I never call James "Raynor"."

"Really? Why?" asked James

"There was another kid, a friend of mine with the same surname as yours. Hope my pal Johnny is alright."

After this phrase something smacked on the floor. It was James' cigar.

"You… wait when was it?"

"Four years ago, I saw Johnny the last time. When they took me to test a serum on me. Eggheads decided that I was a good candidate, since I had an impressive regenerative factor."

James gripped his hands into fists. All this time he was alive!

"Sir, is everything alright?" asked Matt.

"No. It isn't." he turned to the Naruto, calming himself. "Do you think it is possible to find those other children?"

"You mean you need to find Johnny? Maybe…" said Naruto scratching his chin, hidden by his helmet. "But we need the information about the doctors, who were there, not on the children."

"Why?" asked James.

"I don't know if Johnny was immune to Memory Wipe or not, they wiped several children's memories while I was there. I was immune. That actually also can be the cause of numbering. Johnny's number was eight. But he was the only one, who still remembered his surname after all they put us through."

"Okay… I need time to… think about it. What's with the end of your story?" asked Jim.

"In a way this is the end. I was taken to the lab, where "Shadowblade" used their serum on me and thus turned into a Spectre. When they found out that I didn't suffer from the drawbacks of the serum and do not require additional doses, they decided that they had found a way to create an army of perfect assassins. You should have seen their faces when the drawbacks hit the first group given the terrazine after me; Mengsk was furious. He then ordered to get the secrets "by any means necessary, from the only working model". Unfortunately for them my shackles were badly attached to the table. My physical power had increased. I broke my shackles and ripped several throats open. The rest was history."

 **Hyperion's Cantina**

"Still not believing me, brother?" Raynor and Tosh sat on the second floor, drinking to their hearts' content. "Until you decide there is nothing to speak about." So they drank in silence. James didn't care he needed silence.

"That Tosh guy is a serious wacko, Jimmy." said Tychus, when James moved to the central table. "Always muttering something under his breath and playing with those… damn dolls of his."

"Let it be Tychus. We need something new to compensate for your sophistication and gallant manners." replied Raynor

"The guy isn't right in his head, brother! I always appreciate some good honest craziness. But that guy? He's got something broken inside."

" _I repeat: thousands dead,"_ the usually soft and cheerful, but now tense and grim, because of situation voice of Kate Lockwell filled the room _, "an explosion at one of the Dominion's war factories became a reason for chain reaction, which resulted in the destruction of the civilian sector where families of the workers lived."_

With interest, Tosh looked at the screen.

" _Security forces of Dominion states that it was a terrorist act caused by the rebel group under the leadership of James Raynor, but our own research proved that in the facility were agents with great abilities in cloaking fields. Which leads us to question: can rouge specters, which we told about before pose some danger to Dominion. Kate Lockwell, specially for UNN, from central world Nefer II."_

 **Laboratory**

"Since you asked I made a scan of terrazine. It's usual vespen with very unusual organic components." said Ariel

"Where it can be used?" asked James.

"The gas influences the chemical process in the brain. I think it can be used as drug or stimulator."

"Drugs you say? Great, just great."

 **Hyperion's Bridge**

"What can you tell about this encrypted message?" asked James.

"I actually don't know, sir. If Tosh is really a Spectre, then it understandable, why Mengsk wants to try and set you on each other. But Tosh too, is hiding something. If we wish for the victory of our revolution…" said Horner.

"You are right, we must be sure in our allies." said James.

Suddenly they got transmission from the laboratory.

"Commander, my people that settled on the planet Haven. Till recently, everything was all right, but suddenly the whole colony went dark. Maybe they got the Zerg virus on Meinhoff… or were attacked by the protoss. James, I fear that something bad happened to them."

 **Hyperion's board, several days later**

"Haven is close, but there are no signals coming from…" a siren cut off Horner, "Sir, there's a protoss fleet in orbit. They are blocking signals from the colony and it looks like they are getting their weapons ready." ended he.

"Jim, please stop them!" pleaded Ariel.

"Matt, connect me with the protoss. Let us see how bad their mood is."

" _En Taro Tassadar, James Raynor."_ A pleasant female voice filled the bridge, as the image of a female protoss in golden armor, appeared on the communication screen. _"I'm Executor Selendis. We know full well about your bravery and merits before Aiur."_

"En Taro Tassadar, Selendis." Raynor greeted in reply "Listen, with all due respect I'm forced to ask you to retreat. The people on Haven are just harmless colonists."

"Our scanners have found that the colonists are infected with Zerg spores." replied Selendis. "They must be destroyed. If you wish to do it yourself, I will order my fleet to retreat."

"Jim, some of my people are infected, but you cannot let the protoss to destroy them all," said Ariel. "If you will get me some time I will find the vaccine from the virus."

"The only cure from the Zerg virus, is complete destruction of the infested beings," said Selendis, "and you know this as well as I do, James Raynor."

"I can cure them, Jim. Believe me!"

"If you want to stop us, be prepared to glorious battle." Said Selendis. "The choice is yours, James Raynor. We await your answer."

"I will not sit still, while you burn down an entire colony, Selendis. While there is hope… I will fight." said Raynor.

"Then it will be my honor, to face you on the battlefield. You have a great reputation as commander of your forces. I hope you will prove it true." said Selendis.

"Thank you, Jim. Thank you!" said Ariel. "Whatever happened on Haven, my people don't deserve such a fate. I will find a cure. I promise this."

The tactical screen switched, to show those gathered, the situation.

"Jim, the protoss are for the colony," said Ariel, "we have absolutely no defense against their weapons."

"Looks like we need to destroy this Purifier mothership, before the protoss burns the entire planet." said Raynor. "Ariel, gather everyone at our base. If the Purifier were to get to it… it will be over. We will play on their methodical mindset. While they move towards us, they will destroy one settlement after the other."

"You haven't changed a bit, cowboy." said Swann, whose image appeared on tactical screen. "Always jumping into the fire. I decided that you will need a bit of help. Used some old contacts and got you Viking blueprints. They can walk and fly. Genius machines."

"Jim, the Purifier is gaining its energy from the several protoss' Nexuses. Its shields are completely invulnerable, how will you stop it?" asked Ariel.

"Easy. First those Nexus, then the Purifier." said James. "Don't worry Ariel we will stop them."

 **Several moments' later, planetside**

"Sir I have found the location of the Nexuses… sending you coordinates. Destroy them before you start attacking the Purifier, without them it will be vulnerable." Said Matt through the com-link.

"'Vulnerable', my ass." said Naruto. This time all his alien friends were left on Hyperion, it was just he, James and Tychus.

"Some of the colonists didn't manage to get out of their camps and get to our base. Protoss will destroy them." Matt warned them once again

"Fortunately the Vikings already landed on a cliff and attacked the first Nexus. However the giant ship that somehow, in Naruto's opinion, resembled the medusa, slowly got closer to the first base of colonists.

"James, It reached the base!" screamed Ariel.

At this moment first Nexus had exploded.

"One is down, Raynor to all Vikings, go for the next. We must stop that ship," stated Raynor, who was with the ground forces that were securing the perimeter of the base. The Protoss sent zealots to test their defenses unfortunately for them, they were met by the trio of terrans and a squad of marines, while Naruto brutalized his prey other zealots were turn to shreds by bullets.

"Sir our scanner picked up an energy spike. Purifier is prepared to fire." blinding blue light filled the outskirts of first colony camp; photonic fire burned the camp and the area surrounding it to a crisp. All that remained after the blast were burning trees and burnt darkened ground.

"Sir, squads of the protoss fighters are heading for the colonists' space port, if we don't stop them, the colonist's ships will be destroyed."

"They are attacking the ships!" screamed one of the colonists "We will all die here!"

Despite the attack on their base and loss among the Vikings, the Raiders managed to destroy the protoss fighters.

"Thank you Raiders," came a transmission from one of the ships, "We are getting out of here."

Resources left behind by colonists came in handy.

"The Protoss have arrived at the next settlement sir." Said Matt, "Fortunately, it's already been evacuated."

" _Warning!"_ came the voice of the adjutant _"Located protoss fighters."_

"Sir they are going for…" before Matt managed to end his phrase Vikings' squadron dealt with the protoss.

"They nearly got to another settlement, hurry!" came the voice of doctor Hanson.

"Don't worry, doc. It's been evacuated." said Raynor. Meanwhile, the Vikings destroyed another Nexus. "Good job, boys! Don't let them regroup, press forward!"

"They are going to burn another settlement," stated doctor Hanson. "Get out of there. NOW!"

" _Warning!"_ came the voice of the adjutant, when Vikings got to the third Nexus _"Located the protoss mothership. It's heading towards the last settlement."_

Vikings were forced to return, to assist in evacuation.

Under barrage of rockets and superior numbers, the protoss were forced to retreat.

"Thanks." came the transmission from colonists. "We nearly got ourselves burnt by protoss."

As always they left some resources, leaving in a hurry to save their lives.

"Great the colonists managed to evacuate." said Matt. "Continue like this."

However their main problem slowly moved towards the last camp. Meanwhile Naruto and Raiders held their line under the assault of Immortals. Of course if it were a normal Siege Tank: Wild would have already ripped it in half. But it was fusion of the protoss and machine, so dealing with it was like dealing with tanks with psionic powers… in other words: a real pain in the ass.

Fortunately good defenses and greater numbers, and of course a lot of grenades helped the Raiders in repelling the attack.

"The Protoss at the next camp in twenty seconds sir." informed them Matt.

Fortunately the Vikings arrived at third Nexus faster. The stationed Archons failed to stop them, leaving the third Nexus to fall, and with it the shield of the Purifier.

"Fuck it's going to use the "Planet Buster" we must stop it before it fires." however the Purifier showed that it wasn't without a few tricks of its own. Several Vikings disappeared in some kind of wormhole.

"Looks like Purifier sent our forces into sub-space… Don't worry it's only temporary." Assured them Matt. The Purifier slowly moved towards the last base.

"They are heading to the last base. This is our last chance, keep it together." stated Raynor. Under the barrage of rockets burning form of the mothership tried to repel the swarms of Vikings, flying near it. Naruto saw all that happened before his eyes he saw how the giant flagship fell to the earth, right before the last camp.

The protoss nearly won.

"The protoss are retreating!" screamed doctor Ariel. "You have won!"

"You truly are a very skilled and talented commander, James Raynor." said the voice of Selendis in their heads. "My only hope is that your faith in your people won't be for naught."

 **36** **th** **airlock of the Hyperion**.

Doors opened revealing James and Ariel.

"Well it's time for goodbye, doc." started Raynor. "You have a great load of work in nearby future."

"I hope we can manage. I also hope that you will not have any problems. The Protoss are furious, without a doubt," said Ariel.

James put a cigarette in his mouth. "Don't worry we are old pals. I helped them couple of times. Hope they cut us some slack because of this."

Doors opened revealing the green landscape of Haven.

"You know…" Ariel removed her glasses. 'You can stay. Settle in. Start your life anew."

James removed the cigarette and smiled looking at her beautiful and also sorrowful face. "Guys like me don't gat second chances, darling. We just gotta finish what we begun."

Naruto cloaked to evade the curious gaze and saw how she kissed him and how his cigarette fell to the earth in surprise.

"You are a good man, Jim." Those were the last words of Doctor Ariel Hanson to notorious rebel, James Raynor.

"Not as much, as you think." said James, putting the cigarette into his mouth.

 **Four hours later, Hyperion's cantina**

"It's a shame that little miss Hanson left us," said Tychus. 'She nearly gave up under my rebellious charm. And what about you haven't you thought about creating your nest with her?"

"We are already passed this. I had tried to start a normal life. And I don't want to try again."

"Hah! Such daredevils like us aren't suited for a quiet family life. Fate prepared something cooler for us."

He breathed out a cloud of smoke.

"By the way, the Moebius boys need another artifact from a dead planet names Xil. They had already sent a group there, but they stopped answering some time ago. I think they just got unlucky… but either way we will get our normal compensation."

 **Hyperion Bridge, Several days later**

"Here it is." said Tychus, standing near James on the "Hyperion's" bridge. "It's not a planet, it's a morgue. All those, who lived in the ruins gave their souls to God millions upon million of years ago." Said Tychus.

"Ruins? You said ruins?!" an overexcited Liara demanded as she entered the bridge with her mother and 'father'.

"Stop being so exited Liara." said Benezia.

"I completely agree." said Naruto. "We don't know what happened to the squad on this dead world. Maybe these ruins contain some dangerous plague?"

"I don't think so." Said Tychus. "Before contact was lost, the group had managed to detect the radiation coming from that giant temple. To get the artifact out of there, scientists even got this awesome laser drill."

"Wow." All asari on the bridge opened their mouths. "How come my archeological expeditions never had something like this?" asked Lira in awe.

Benezia looked at the sheepish Aethyta. "I blame your mixed DNA for this." whispered she, silently enough, so nobody will hear, except her fellow Matriarch. Unfortunately the notorious hearing of Naruto increased by his helmet's sound sensors managed pick their talk.

"You said yourself that it doesn't work this way!" angrily whispered back Aethyta.

"Look at her." nodded Benezia at their daughter, who, with stars in her eyes looked at the laser cannon. "You think it's a normal reaction for asari? For a krogan, maybe. And last time I checked…" he didn't listen further.

"Laser drill?" meanwhile asked Raynor, while Liara was still drooling, from the sight of her two now favorite things. "It's not a drill, it's some kind of mechanical monstrosity. If their recon group had such tech at their disposal… I'm afraid to even think of the reason for their unfortunate demise."

"I think we will find it out soon. Partner." said Tychus.

 **Several moments later, Planetside**

"Be prepared. We don't know what happened." Said Raynor followed by Liara, Naruto and Tychus, squads of Marauders, medics and marines as support. Even without telling, Naruto felt a familiar hostile psionic presence.

When the zealots attacked them and the booming voice of the fanatical Tal'Darim Executor entered their minds Naruto understood, what happened to the recon group.

" _Terran marauders again?! The sacred mysteries of this place aren't for outsiders! You will pay with your lives for this invasion!"_

"Now we know what happened to the previous group," said Raynor putting bullet after bullet into a zealot's body. He turned his head and raised his hand ordering their forces to stop.

"Stay where you are, boys. If we will get too close to these cannons like this they will burn us to a crisp. Swann?! You promised me Siege Tanks, where the fuck are they?!"

"Don't worry hothead." Came reply from the Swann as the skull marked ship of the Raiders gave them Siege Tanks. "Here they are. Prepared to destroy those cannon from a safe distance."

Destruction of the Pylons made the cannons harmless, seconds later they were turned to scrap metal. "Like good ol' times. Eh, Jimmy?" asked Tychus.

"Which ones? The one when you danced that strip-tease on the Dead Man's Rock? Or when we were still in army?" asked Raynor.

"These tanks works by the old principles." said Swann. "In Siege mode they are hitting further and more powerful. But in that mode they also can't move. If you want them move, return them into tank mode." said Swann as the Siege Tanks dealt with Walkers. "Got the basics?" asked Swann.

"Yeah. Tanks on the higher ground are good," said Raynor looking as Naruto ripped an Archon in half. "But powerful psychics are good too."

Those were the last protoss in their way, with the loss of one Marauder they got to the Moebius base.

" _Obtaining access to the local network of the systems of Moebius foundation. Decryption of the security codes started. Assuming control of the base of Moebius foundation."_ stated the adjutant.

"Burn it baby!" screamed Tychus. "One hundred and seventy four giga-watts. The might of a sun in our hands! Focus it on the gates and go!"

"Laser is in the good condition. To get through the gates we will need a bit of time. But there is no other way to get through the gates." said Matt.

"It pains me to do something like this to such archeological monument." said Liara.

"Think what the Tal'Darim will do to us, for just being on the planet." Wild replied, getting his rifle ready.

"Sir, the Tal'Darim are getting their forces battle ready," said Matt.

"Here it is." said Naruto.

"Secure the perimeter and don't let protoss get to the laser drill. It's good that we have the Siege Tanks." said Raynor.

"Circle the laser with bunkers and Siege tanks, without it we are done for. The defenses of the Temple are too tough for anything in our arsenal." commanded Raynor. Meanwhile Wild prepared to go on a recon mission, while Liara dealt with archeological data in the Command Center.

"Hey I got an access to the Moebius sensor net. Here's the data, so you will know what can be expected from the Tal'Darim." said she.

Then it started, the Tal'Darim swarmed their positions from both sides, trying to get to the Laser drill. However, Siege Tanks and Marauder rockets sent the protoss forces back, with their tails between their legs.

" _You dared to try and claim what, from the time immemorial, belonged to the gods!"_ the High Executioner of the Tal'Darim once again blabbered, _"True believers will not commit such sacrilege!"_ after that he sent his first trump card.

"Sir, there are protoss' Archons approaching, if they get close enough we are done for." said Matt gaining access to the systems of the laser drill. "I'm setting the cannon into manual control mode, use it to deal with protoss."

Wild let out an impressed whistled, "I wanted to say that I will deal with the believers, but your option is way cooler, Matt. Keep it like that." said Wild, while the laser drill melted down the protoss forces.

"You heard them?" screamed Raynor. 'Move that thing and push away the Tal'Darim!"

" _Laser drill has penetrated the outer level of the Temple's defenses,"_ stated the adjutant.

" _Warning incoming air units of the enemy."_ warned them adjutant.

"Damn it! It's not just some air units, they're transports! Use the laser drill," screamed Raynor, opening fire. Wild followed his example, engaging several protoss, who managed to get on the ground.

"Eat this, you bastards!" Tychus tag in their party. "Remember! We need that drill, get them off!"

"Sir, after we checked the data sent to us by doctor T'Soni, we managed to find the location of several protoss relics. Here are coordinates." said Matt.

Jim laughed seeing as more bunkers and rocket turrets were built. "Then later we can destroy the keeps with laser and take the relics, Stetmann will be really happy."

While Raiders prepared the defensive positions, James ordered Wild to create a mobile squad to raid the temples holding relics. Wild looked through a pair of binoculars at a protoss keep, he made a sign and the Siege Tanks opened fire. The Protoss were ripped to shreds by the explosions.

The First keep opened several moments later, and the protoss relic fell into the possession of the Raiders.

"Sir, another attack from the air." screamed Matt.

"Aim at transports, or dig your graves right now!"

Meanwhile, Wild had obtained a second relic.

The Tal'Darim attacks slowly grew in number and power, making it so he and his task force had to the aid in the protection of the base.

" _Laser drill is piercing the barrier of the main gates."_ Stated the adjutant, while Wild dealt with an Archon attack.

He once again took his force and prepared to attack the temple. Only this time while his forces dealt with the protoss, he went to find the one, who challenged him, the one, whose psychic presence he felt for a long period of time. The Executor waited for him on a nearby cliff; neither of them needed to speak, and neither of them waited or doubted to attack the other.

Wild wasted no time planting a fist covered in red energy into the Executors stomach. The Protoss managed to withstand the hit, but something like that was a bit too powerful even for him, he felt that his insides were heavily damaged, and the corruptive energy slowly poisoned his own.

He tried to raise his hand and focus his powers… But a black boot put an end to his plan.

Naruto returned to the main base leaving the bloodied and well-beaten Executor to die on that cliff.

Meanwhile the Raiders managed to build more Siege tanks, until the protoss ground forces no longer posed a threat.

"One more air squadron!" screamed Matt.

"They are not going to surrender. Hold on, men!" said Raynor.

Tychus, Wild and his squad, and Raynor took positions near the laser drill. Unfortunately for the protoss, the Raiders were tougher than they expected.

" _Second barrier is down, laser drill now penetrating through the gates of inner sanctum."_ stated the adjutant.

" _They want to defile the legacy of the gods! Stop them whatever the cost!"_ wheezed the voice of the Tal'Darim High Executer. It seemed like the fight with Wild took a great toll on him.

The Templar ordered his final tramp card, colossi to step on the field, but even they were useless against the sheer numbers and power of the siege tanks.

The next few hours were a complete mess, the Templar gathered all his forces into one mighty fist, The Raiders prepared for the attack and Naruto just cleaned his rifle to calm himself.

The Protoss sprang into action when the last barrier started to slowly melt, two giant waves of Colossi, Immortals, zealots led by templars, attacking from two different sides. Naruto was on the east side of the camp, looking through his binoculars, how all this waves couldn't pass the range of Siege Tanks.

The smoking remains littered the road to the base; it was the same on the other side.

" _Attention! Main gates will be breached in the several seconds. After that you will be able to get the artifact."_ said adjutant.

" _Our sacred duty is to stop these heretics. Turn them into dust!"_ yeah, somebody was a sore loser.

Finally the door melted.

"Today you have won, James Raynor. But the echo of your sacrilege will shake the wastes of space for the long time. Sooner or later you will pay, for what you did."

"For a well-beaten religious fanatic, you are too overdramatic." rhymed Naruto.

"Looks like these artifacts are the hit of this season. Isn't it, Tychus?" laughed Raynor.

"Who cares? I just want my credits." replied Tychus.

"If the Tal'Darim turn us to dust, it will cut all possible profits."

 **Hyperion. Corridor F. Sometime later**.

James passed through the corridor lightened by the several lamps. He really hated corridors like this, reminded him about some horror movie. James stopped opened the flask with alcohol and made a big gulp. Doors opened before him as he continued forward.

He made another gulp, suddenly the light started to disappear and appear again, James stopped in his tracks turning back to see if something wasn't right. Nothing was there. But light disappeared, section by section.

James turned again and then he stepped from the darkness, just like he did all those times James saw him before.

"James Raynor…" said Zeratul stepping into the light. _"I bring tidings of doom…"_

"Zeratul…" said surprised Raynor. Protoss grabbed his right arm with his left and only now James noticed that it was limp, looks like Dark Templar wounded it somewhere.

" _I have pierced the veil of future and beheld only… oblivion."_ he heavily fell to his knees. "But the spark of hope still remains." green flame burned within the eyes of the Dark Prelate. _"You will hold her life in your hands and though justice demands that she die for her crimes, only she can save us."_

"Wait a minute." realization stuck him like a lightning. "You are speaking about Kerrigan?! Four years passed, you appear out of nowhere…"

With sudden strength, which Raynor didn't expect from the wounded protoss he was pulled down by his good arm. James felt how something was placed in his hand. _"There is no time! You must understand."_

James looked at his hand. It was a memory crystal, without a doubt, holding Zeratul's memories.

" _Here you will find answers for all your questions. Hurry up James Raynor. The fate of all Creation is endangered."_ with those words he disappeared in darkness. Light returned with his departure.

"…Yeah. Good to see you too." said James.

 **Hyperion Laboratory, Sometime later.**

"I heard about these crystals before…" Raynor said to himself looking at the gift of Zeratul. "In a nutshell, they supposed to hold the memories of the person, who created them. Whatever Zeratul had found… He wants me to see it… well there is no choice."

But… he still had some people to talk to. He turned to the artifact. "Good thing that they haven't destroyed the ship."

"Sir, don't you think that, counting their visual similarity… From those fragments can be built one large artifact."

"With current state of our revolution, I don't care what can be made from them, I want to just know, how much Moebius Foundation will give for them." stated Raynor.

Several minutes later in cantina, Raynor decided to speak with Tosh and Naruto.

Tosh however greeted him with strange words.

"How was the… meeting?" asked he.

"I don't understand what you mean." said Raynor.

"Oh… Come on, Raynor. Our powers are close to his. Of course we felt him." said Naruto.

"Yeah you understand it all, 'James Raynor'. There was a guest on this ship. We can smell him… protoss…"

"Whatever you two smelled, keep it silent. If you say something, you will be sent to explore the space… without spacesuits."

Still angry he decided to speak with Tychus. "In the lab of the Hyperion there are three artifacts, when will we finally get rid of these fucking things?"

"That will be rather hard. I heard that the Zerg attacked the main research center of the Moebius Foundation on Theodor. But for what reason? If Queen Bitch wants the artifacts, then she won't find them there."

"If your eggheads don't hold till our arrival, we will never know. Download the coordinates to our computer. Looks like a good ol' extraction mission awaits."

" _With you is Donny Vermilion on UNN channel."_ everybody heard knocking sounds, Naruto was hitting his head into the wall. Nobody said anything. When Donny started to speak most of the cantina's visitors wanted to do so. " _In current issue. "Invasion of the Zerg, conflict escalates". Dominion firmly holds its ground. Army is growing because of the squads of reinstated marines and former prisoners. War machines are built in great numbers. Zerg can't even imagine what kind of a strike will hit them."_

 _Donny, do we have any kind of information about the start of offensive actions by Dominion?"_

" _Kate, if I will tell this I will tell the secret information."_

Kate raised her brow. _"You think that zerg are watching our television."_

" _I don't think Kate, I know."_

" _Cough, cough. Those were all news to this hour, with you was Kate Lockwell on UNN channel."_

You will not believe." said James several minutes later to Matt Horner. "But several minutes ago I saw Zeratul here on ship."

"Emm… Sir, did you visit cantina, before that?" asked Matt.

"I SAW him Matt. He was wounded and tried to get away from someone."

"And where is he now, sir?"

"I don't know, but surely not on the ship. Before he left he gave me an ihan crystal to research. Looks like he wanted me to see what he saw."

He then headed to the arsenal to have a talk with Swann.

"Now that we have the Siege Tanks, the real party can begin." said the engineer.

"Yeah… nothing relaxes you more than sound of heavy artillery. Your heavy artillery."

"The new tanks have better armor and more powerful guns in 'moving' mode." said Swann

"What I want is the same might at long-range distances, anything else is just a pleasant surprise, with both bunkers and siege tanks we can hold our lines as long as we wish." said Raynor.

Later he stood before the crystal.

"Zeratul… what kind of a mess you get yourself into?"

" _Raynor… Hounds of the Void are closer and closer… I placed my memories… my essence… In this ihan crystal… you will see what I had seen… you will see that in grim future… a spark of hope remains…"_

Then vision engulfed him.

" _My friend, Raynor… a lot of time has passed since we fought against the Swarm side by side. All this years I traveled through the void in the search of great prophecy, judging by what I heard, it tells about the return of Xel-Naga. My search led me to the far away planet, called Ulaan. There I found the fragments of the prophecy, but I wasn't there first… Now you my fried will see, what I had seen. See… and believe."_

 _Zeratul looked over the wall with different paintings, showing the Zerg and the protoss fighting each other._

" _The Zerg Swarm came… as was foretold… And the protoss… firstborn of the gods… rose to fight them."_

" _Now the Xel-Naga, who created us all return. But what will they bring with themselves?"_

" _Salvation? Or destruction?"_

 _Zeratul raised his green blade lightening the wall, trying to see the painting better. He turned his head, feeling that something wasn't right. He passed the seemingly wasted caverns of the Ulaan, when he heard it, somewhere on the border of hearing … a clicking._

 _Behind him hissed a Hydralisk. The creature died, being cut in half, another one came from his left to meet his death by the green psi-blade of Zeratul. He jumped into the air, making a salt and gracefully landing on another Hydralisk, one more managed to catch his bracelet, but he managed to get his hand free and slashed the mandible of another Hydralisk._

 _Templar caught it with his left arm and pushed inside the creature brain, killing it._

 _Then was laughter. A Feminine sounding laughter, he knew all too well._

" _ **I knew that you would find your way here…"**_ _like Dark Templar she appeared from darkness, pale beautiful face, with glowing eyes and dread-like appendages instead of hair._ _ **"… Eventually."**_

" _Your very presence defiles this place, Kerrigan," replied the Dark Templar._

" _ **Do you hear them Zeratul?"**_ _Kerrigan ever-glowing orange eyes moved rapidly, giving her, a somewhat crazy appearance._ _ **"Whispering from the stars?"**_ _asked she._ _ **"The galaxy will burn, they're coming!"**_

 _Green glowing eyes stared into the orange ones._

" _Perhaps…" said Zeratul, turning into dark mist. Kerrigan moved around. Dark cloud moved rapidly… She couldn't underestimate such a foe, like Zeratul. "…But you won't live to see it!"_

 _He attacked from above, but psionic push of Kerrigan stopped him mid-air._

" _ **Please. Our petty conflicts mean nothing now. A storm is coming THAT CANNOT BE STOPPED! Fitting… that we should face Oblivion… together."**_

" _NEVER!" Zeratul summoned all his strength and managed to overcome Kerrigan's psionic shield. His green blade managed to reach the Queen of Blades… cutting one of her wings. Templar jumped into the air heavily landing far away from the Queen. With loud "THUD" her left wing fell to the earth._

 _Zeratul disappeared in black mist appearing far away. He gripped a wound on his right arm and fell to one knee; the fight took a great toll on him. From behind Queen of Blades appeared another Hydralisk. Kerrigan patted the creature on its head. It hissed showing the pleasure from the appreciation of his Queen._

" _ **Fate can not be changed,"**_ _said Kerrigan._ _ **"The end comes. And when it finds me…"**_ _her wing started to regrow._ _ **"I shall embrace it… at last."**_

" _The prophecy is uncertain," said Dark Templar, "There is always hope." Then he started to climb the cliff._

" _Prophecy was divided into several pieces." came the voice of Zeratul. "I needed to find them all and leave this world as fast as I could."_

 _Through the shadow realm Zeratul got through the gaps between lands, sometimes he was forced to use his psi-blade; sometimes he just passed his enemies._

 _When the Zerg-detectors appeared he stopped them with shackles of the Void and dealt with the Zerg guards._

 _Zeratul reached the first temple with anticipation, he thought that soon everything will be clear._

" _ **Why not surrender yourself to oblivion Zeratul. Wouldn't it be easier to end your struggling now, instead of seeing the long agonizing end of your species?"**_ _came the smug and mocking voice of Kerrigan._

" _So much for Kerrigan's reprieve." thought Zeratul. On his path he was ambushed and soon saved by protoss Stalkers._

" _Greetings, Exalted one. We serve the high templar Karass, he too is on Ulaan."_

" _I'm glad to see you brothers lets go."_

 _Pas was protected by Zerg but Zeratul aided by Stalkers managed to pass even most brutal and powerful Zerg._

 _One more stalker got to his little squad after the air attack of the Zerg._

 _Zeratul followed by them reached one of the Temple buildings._

" _Queen of Blades builds her incubators here." Though he. 'She wishes to subvert this sacred world. I will put an end to her plans." And he did so, his void blade cut through the flesh of the Zerg and Stalkers burnt down the incubator._

 _Then he visited the second temple gaining the second fragment of the prophecy._

" _ **Your hope is an illusion, old fool,"**_ _said Queen of Blades._

" _If you can read my mind so easily Kerrigan. You'll see I can't be stopped so long as hope remains." Replied Zeratul_

" _Wait my warriors." said Zeratul. "Kerrigan has set guards to bar our way, it could be a trap. We must move with caution, or we risk being overwhelmed." After they dealt with guard one by one, Zeratul teleported and used his shackles on the detector and dealt with the guarding spine crawlers._

 _Dealing with the acidic Banelings took sometime.  
Another incubator fell under the photon cannons and void blade minutes later. Plans of Kerrigan were set back._

 _They passed through many posts of the Zerg and one of the Stalkers noted that High Templar Karass must be here somewhere._

" _En Taro Tassadar. Prelate Zeratul, I'm High Templar Karass." said the mighty protoss, clad in massive golden armor, who stood in front of the lines of his zealots. "My forces tracked the Queen of Blades and she led us here. But her goals are unknown to me."_

" _Like me, she seeks an ancient secret. With your help I will find it faster than her."_

" _It's great honor for us, Prelate. Lead us." said Karass._

 _Protoss cut through the forces of the zerg, they suffered heavy losses but they fought bravely and slowly overcame the countless enemies. While they fought Zeratul spotted one of the incubators on the hill he returned and dealt with it with the help of the Stalkers._

" _It's done all incubators are destroyed. This world can be saved."_

" _Here the last fragment." Said Zeratul. "Here the prophecy speaks about "the one, who will break the cycle of the gods"."_

" _Most ominous, but if the Queen of Blades seeks this prophecy we must keep it from her." stated Karass._

" _The rest is obscured… what?" stated Zeratul._

" _She stood on the cliff like an angel of vengeance with her bone wings behind her._

" _ **You might get away with prophecies later, Zeratul. But you cannot outrun the doom that awaits us all!"**_ _said the Queen of Blades._

 _Countless zerg arose from the ground._

" _We will not win in this battle!" screamed Zeratul to the Templar._

" _Take the prophecy and get out of here!" said Templar. "I will hold off the Queen of Blades."_

" _I will not leave you." declined Zeratul._

" _The prophecy is much more valuable than both of us! Reveal its secrets, Zeratul. The future rests on it!"_

" _Your sacrifice will not be forgotten, my brother." with uneasy heart, the noble protoss left his brothers to their death against the forces of Queen of Blades._

 _Followed by thousands of the zerg, Zeratul managed to get away, to the "Void Seeker". He got the prophecy, but the death of his brethren lay as heavy burden on his heart._

 _Zeratul wasn't skilled enough to decrypt the fragments of the prophecy, but he knew where he can find help. He went to the keepers of Zekul, the Preservers. If they fail… Then Galaxy will burn._

Raynor returned from this nightmare, not knowing how much time he had spent in Laboratory. Since notified Matt, he decided to find out how long it kept him.

"How long was I in the Laboratory, Matt?" asked he when he entered the captain bridge

"Several hours, sir… Wait you mean that all the time you was there?"

"I looked into the crystal left to me by Zeratul." shrugged his soldiers Raynor. "I can swear it was only a couple of minutes. He was seeking the prophecy of Xel-Naga, about the end of the world… I must find out what happened later."

Deciding to take a break, Raynor returned to the cantina, however Tychus found an inopportune time to ask his questions.

"How the fuck did you manage to get all buddy-buddy with those ugly protoss fuckers? I heard they kill terrans on sight."

"Some are like this." Said James. "But others will die to protect people like us, Tychus. I helped to defend their planet during the First War. When Kerrigan and her Swarm had returned, I once again helped them. They have their honor, Tychus."

"Jimmy, if I didn't know you… I would have said that you sound like you are… respecting them."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand me, Tychus."

Trying to have some pleasant time for himself, Raynor decided to go to the second floor.

"Good to see you, brother. We were… Wait a minute… Your eyes… You saw a Spirit World. That protoss… he gave you a crystal and now you can see the same things he saw."

"It's not your deal Tosh. Don't get into my head."

"As you say. But be aware… It's a dangerous path to go. Leads to the unknown. If you will need my help, just ask."

" _With you is Kate Lockwell from UNN."_ pleasant voice of Naruto's favorite reporter filled the room. _"We have a special guest today, Crown Prince Valerian. Thank you for coming, Your Highness."_

" _Thank you Kate, it's always a pleasure to speak with you."_ said Valerian.

" _Let me ask you the question, which is bugging your countless fans. Is there somebody in your life, who means a lot to you?"_

" _If you want an honest answer kate I'm for many years bear very deep feelings for you."_ part of Naruto instantly wanted to put a bullet between the eyes of this pretty boy.

Kate blushed.

" _But in all seriousness, the zerg invasion doesn't leave any time for something like this. I study the art of war under the guidance of General Warfield and all my free time is taken by the needs of Dominion. I want to be a better Emperor, the one, which our people deserve, when my time comes, of course."_

"Great… and now we have two of them." muttered Raynor.

He stood up and went to laboratory. When he looked into the depths of the crystal, visions once again overwhelmed his mind.

 _I gathered small company of allies and went to Zakul to meet the Preservers… and in darkness, something lurked and watched us._

"Okay, let's see what your Preservers will tell."

 _When Zeratul arrived to the Zakul, everything was surprisingly and suspiciously quiet. However protoss' buildings on the surface of the planet were still intact; all that they needed was some energy. However, when he and his brethren decided to search the territory around the camp they found that they weren't alone._

 _Protoss just like them, however their eyes glowed with a violent energy filled with anger and malice._ _ **"The Preservers you seek, now serve the higher power,"**_ _whispered the protoss, dying on the blade of Zeratul. His voice seemed distorted, like several people spoke at one time._

 _Zeratul was no fool, whatever took control of them was without a doubt powerful._

 _Soon they found out who it was._

" **Intruders…"** _whispered a powerful voice in their heads, even from such a distance, they managed to see him… no it was abominable creature, a fusion between zerg and protoss._

" **Come my slaves the time has come for you to give me your strength!"** _with those words hybrid started to suck out the forces of the Keepers, and with them their lives._

 _Zeratul wasn't prepared that it came to them, but faced it like he always faced the danger. Face-to-face. Hybrid, under barrage of photon weapons was forced to stop and protect itself. He didn't notice the blade of Zeratul that pierced its skull._

" **I will return."** _whispered creature, disappearing in blue psionic flames._

 _When it slowly started to appear again Zeratul guessed that hybrid is feeding off the Preservers' life force. He understood that he cannot wait. He gathered his forces and prepared to fight through the corrupted defenders of Zakul to the Keepers._

" **Your lives are forfeit, surrender to despair!"** _hybrid hissed trying to weaken their morale._

 _However, with forces he brought Zeratul managed to only defend his base, but on planet surface was other scattered forces and buildings, uncorrupted by the hybrid's power. With them Zeratul slowly cleaned the outskirts of his camp and territory around it from the followers of Maar, that was the name of the Hybrid._

 _Zeratul gathered his forces in one mighty fist and with support of newfound allies attacked Maar's camp. Zeratul's protoss against corrupted ones, brother against brother. In titanic battle, Prelate of the Dark Templar slayed the hybrid and managed to release the Keepers._

" _Your memories had shown us the fragments of the prophecies, Zeratul." said one of them."We will try to put them together and decrypt."_

" _ **Cycle is coming to an end. Xel-Naga, who created us all, came to destroy their children… But the Fallen One shall escape…and Shadow will cover the Void…. At the begging there was only the Great Devourer… And in the end there shall be… only darkness…"**_

" _The Great Devourer? It must mean the Overmind of the zerg." Muttered Zeratul. "What was his role in the fate of the universe? To find an answer for this question… I must return where it was slain… To our world… To Aiur."_

With those words landscape around James once again turned into the steel walls of the Laboratory. He grabbed his head in pain, and holding the wall went in the direction of cantina, ignoring the screams of Stetmann, who tried to find out, what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Starcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

Rejoice fellow readers! Silvdra-zero decided to help me with this project which mean that there will be less grammar crap to deal with. All hail our new Beta-Reader!

 **Phantom.**

 **Chapter IV.**

 **Hyperion's Cantina. Sometime later.**

James get to the second stage of cantina, to speak with Naruto and Tosh. After what he saw he needed some 'guidance, how they called it.

"Looks like what you saw, shook you dawn the core." greeted him Tosh. "Those memories are so bright that I can feel them from ant point of this ship."

"I saw a… Hybrid… It was called Maar. Strange supernatural creature. It tried to consume the protoss' Keepers. Who send him to Zhakul? Who can control somebody like him?"

"The one, who created them, of course. It was only one among many. Dark Harbinger." replied Tosh. "The time is coming when they will be countless. And Stars will shake… from what happens next."

"You cannot know for sure."

"Of course no. But I and Wild too." he nodded at the Spectre, who slept in the chair. "Can feel it."

Raynor's downed mood was noticed by nearly everyone.

"What happened cowboy?" asked Swann. "You look bad… Worse than ever actually."

"Yeah… A lot of shit happened lately." replied James. "Well… you know how it is."

"Yeah. I know. Replied Swann. "Hey maybe you need to relax a little and sleep a bit more than two hours?"

"Yeah… already going… mom."

He went to the main bridge, really hard talk with Matt was ahead of him.

"Glad to see you back, sir. What did you saw in crystal this time?"

"I'm this easy to read or what? Anyway… Zeratul get with fragments to some kind of temple… or library. Who the fuck knows. What really mattered… is that it was captured by hybrid of protoss and zerg."

"You mean it was a protoss infested by the zerg virus?"" asked Horner.

"No it wasn't like this. More like two things combined together. And if there are more of them… Then we have a big problem."

James slowly returned to the lab. The more he looked, the more he wanted to not know, but he couldn't let himself to do it.

" _With pain in my soul I had returned to the destroyed Aiur… Most part of the planet was still infested by the zerg. But the remnants of the Overmind still stayed… The grim reminder of past losses… and victories."_

James made a deep breath. "I remember the death of Aiur. I don't want to see what happened to that planet. But I have no choice." muttered he.

 _"When the zerg's power over our forces became clear, Overmind became too… overconfident. Now all that is left from him is crisped, decaying shell. I thirsted to get from its rotten corpse all kind of information I can to learn. I needed to be telepathically connected with each of the giant nerve centers of the Overmind. But between me and my goal were thousands of the zerg, who get to the corpse, to feed on the psi-energy radiated by the remains of the Overmind."_

 _Raynor saw how Zeratul had found the giant Colossi in the waters of Aiur, how he established the base and how he prepared his forces for assault of the zerg. Meanwhile said zerg sensed that they dead lord's body was endangered._

 _To his surprise there were still infested terran buildings and infested terrans on the surface of Auir._

 _Wave after wave was repelled by the protoss firepower of Colossi gave them advantage over the zerg. Then he got to the first nerve center. He felt pain… surprise… and death. Second center didn't gave him more that he had. There was death but there was also… joy? Zeratul started to feel woryy it was a third center, yet he still was far from solving the mystery. Overmind felt only satisfaction from successful achievement of the old plan and… fear of the future._

 _Fourth one was also clouded. There was only… death. You know more he decided to get into contact with brain core. And there most shocking revealing awaited him._

 _Tassadar waited for him there_

" _I greet you, brother. I speak with you from the Oblivion."_

" _Tassadar?!" yelled in surprise Zeratul. "But you had died in the battle with Overmind."_

 _The cold of death is unknown to me, Zeratul. I will tell you about this in next time. Right know you need to know about the courage and bravery of this creature."_

" _Barvery? He was a monster!" objected Zeratul._

" _Not always… Zerg were… changed. Destruction of our race wasn't their decision." stated Tassadar. "Overmind was granted power of thought and logic, but he was denied the will of his own. For his entire life he was trapped in the cage of his own mind."_

" _But who can made something like this to him? And why?" asked Zeratul._

" _I do not know." replied Tassadar. "But Overmind managed to find a way to deny the will of his enslaver. He created something that became our hope… for salvation." Tassadar showed him what… or rather who he meant. "The Queen of Blades."_

" _This is madness!" screamed Zeratul._

" _Only she is capable of freeing zerg from enslavement and saving all Galaxy from death in fire."_

" _I can't understand you… brother."_

" _Forget all that you knew before, Zeratul. Overmind had a vision about the end of the world. And you will see it too." said Tassadar._

" _No!" screamed the Dark Templar falling to his knees before the rotting corpse of the Overmind. "I will not be able to go further… Enough! I'm about to lose my mind!"_

Later Raynor spent a lot of time in company of bottles. Only after he rid himself of the consequences of what he saw, he decided to speak with the team.

"You saw something in the spirit world, brother." said Tosh. "You are scared. Is it somehow connected with Kerrigan?"

"It looks like the Overmind has created Kerrigan to free the zerg… from somebody… or something… who wishes the destruction of the protoss. Everything came upside down there is a power somewhere that wishes to destroy us."

"The zerg… and the protoss… They are very strong. How mighty and… Terrifying must be someone… who plays with their fates."  
James decided to discuss it with Matt.

"May I be damned! I don't even know what to think about the last memory of Zeratul. He searched a way to stop the prophecy about the end of the Universe. And he went to Aiur."

"To Aiur?!" asked Matt. "What was he seeking there?"

"First of all he tried to understand, why Overmind created the Queen of Blades."

"SHE will destroy the Universe?"

"That's the main problem Matt… she is the only one, who can save it."

In arsenal James talked with Swann.

"I'm reading reports and can't stop myself. Fucking protoss are ages ahead of us. They doing such things that my mind suffers an overload."

"As if I don't know. After our last meeting they learnt few new tricks."

"Look, how can they send their boys into any possible direction? I thought that they need at least one Gates for this."

"Not in any possible direction. They need a Pylon or other source of energy, but they continue to upgrade their technologies. Just like us."

Raynor returned to the crystal. Gathering courage he looked into it.

" _Now, my friend Raynor, you must see the vision of Overmind. The death of my people… and all living with us. Thus will be the future if Kerrigan shall die."_

I don't want to get inside the vision of Overmind, but if it concerns Kerrigan… I must know." Said James letting the vision overwhelm him.

" _Dark far away world will be the last foothold of protoss. Their greatest heroes will gather there." Said a booming voice of Overmind in Raynor's head. "And one by one, they shall fell, with honor. And my zerg will be the slaves of hybrids. All will bow before the might of the Fallen One."_

 _Raynor saw, how protoss created the Achieve, in hopes, that races, who may come later will not make the same mistake they did. Raynor saw, how protoss fought bravely, in face of overwhelming forces. But there were too many of them._

 _One by one the greatest heroes fell. Zeratul was first to fell. "If only we had guessed before…" and legendary Dark Templar died._

" _There is… too many of them." The flying zerg ripped the admiral Urun's ship into shreds. "Shield of Aiur" fell to the earth. "Kerrigan, how could we… know?" whispered Artanis and his soul left his body._

 _One by one, he saw them fall… and then there was only dark booming voice… In complete darkness._

" **Foolish impudent children… Among you there was only one, capable of stopping my plan… But in your blindness you thought her to be the true enemy. I had written the first words of your history and I will put an end to it. I love it, when everything goes according to the plan."**

" _Friend Raynor, now you saw… the truth. Some unknown force from the Void wishes our destruction. This Fallen One… is he Xel-Naga? Are the gods themselves against us? And Kerrigan… even now… It's hard to believe that cruel and merciless Queen of Blades is the only one capable of saving the universe. Raynor… soon her fate will be in your hands. I know one thing… She must live… Beware, old friend… Hounds of the Void are coming._

 **Several hours later. Cantina**.

"You look like shit, James." stated the obvious fact Naruto.

"He is right, brother. Maybe a couple o drinks will help?" asked Tosh.

"In the last vision I saw the future. Death of Humanity. Last fight of the protoss. War with hybrids. Armageddon. The only one, who is able to stop this… is Kerrigan."

"Who knows, how it will play out." said Tosh. "Cycle is upon Cycle. I know only one thing: looking into the future is dangerous thing. It's a great gift… and a curse."

"Tosh is right James. Don't fuck with ancient prophecies." advised Naruto. "They have a tendency to fuck you instead. Hard and without lube."

"Can it be changed? Or everything is foretold? I need to know!"

"You once told us, that we ourselves are responsible for our fate, Kames." said Naruto. "I think you cannot foretell the fate in nutshell, time and space are always in motion. Countermeasures must be made so the prophecy will come as foretold."

"Sounds like that dark thing in the vision."

"Dark thing? James, didn't you thought that it itself made this prophecy. After all from what I managed to hear from you, looks like it planned that from the begging."

"Then it's impossible for us to win, yes? It has foretold everything."

"If it was that powerful it wouldn't need so many lackeys and so many countermeasures. It can see many variants of future, far more than anyone. But it still can be defeated. That's why he forces us to fight each other. He fears that we will unite. He fears what we will be capable of."

Even in arsenal, where Jim decided to check the equipment he was not left alone.

"Hey cowboy, you look awful. You once again had thought about that madam?" asked Swann.

"Kind of. I just found out what can happen if we will not save her."

"Well if you ask me, than you shouldn't trifle with future and other mystical stuff. But you can count me in. Always."

Even when he got to the main bridge he was still in bad condition

"Sir you look… well I saw dead men looking better. What happened?" asked Matt.

"Zeratul let he see the future Matt. And I saw the End of All. Armageddon. Giant, more that you can even imagine army of protoss, fought against the hybrids and failed to stop them."

"And what about Kerrigan? Wasn't she prophesied to stop them?" asked Matt.

"In the future Zeratul showed to us, she was dead. That was what he tried to show us…. She must survive. Or we are all done for."

However his grieving was stopped by Naruto and Tosh. "Raynor, we think that it's time to tell you about the third step of our plan." said Tosh.

"Third step?" asked Matt, he didn't like how it sounded.

'Yes." said Naruto. "It's time to take the New Folsom. All, who spoke against Mangsk are there. You need to push your revolution further? There are people needed for this."

 **Several days later. Near the New Folsom**.

"Hey where is Tosh?" asked James when he entered the captain's bridge. "I thought he is already here."

"He and Naruto had left the ship. I thought you are… Sir, incoming encrypted message." stated Matt.

"Connect us."

"Well, well." Said an image of beautiful blonde haired woman in Ghost armor. "Notorious Jim Raynor. My name is Nova. We need to talk."

"And why should I talk with a puppy of the Emperor." Asked James.

"Tosh is lying to you." said she.

"Matt, get Tosh and Naruto, they are listening either way."

"Future is for Spectres!" stated Tosh. "You just can't understand this."

"Or she is still angry because of all the bumps she got on her forehead, which she gained in the Academy, when you fucked her into the ass from behind."

Nova blushed. But continued to tell her point of view.

"After the Spectre initiation, People become obsessed with idea of killing. Yhose, who I managed to capture, right now are in the New Folsom."

"Don't listen to her, brother. Help me to get the Phantoms out of the prison and we will destroy the Mengsk together."

"Tosh wants to return them their psionic abilities, you get him all that he needed yourself. Prisoners of the New Folsom are maniacs and psychopaths, are you sure, that you want them out?"

"I will help you in war against Mengsk and so will the others, while she will betray you for her Emperor. Moment of truth, friend, chose."

"I will sooner cut my hand then work with Dominion's Ghost."

"You will be sorry for that, Raynor." Nove instantly turned off the transmitter and pushed the button on her armguard. "Image of asari appeared on it. "Miss Vasir? About our deal…"

 **Sometime later. Surface of the New Folsom**.

"Looks like Nova had warned the warden of the prison. How will we get there? We will need some heavy artillery to get inside." said Raynor.

"All that you need is a pair of Spectres." said Naruto.

"Our cloaking devices are always working; you may compare us with your Dark Templar buddies." Said Tosh. While he and Naruto put bullets in the heads of the guard.

"Let me show you something…" said Tosh, raising his arms. Instantly group of Dominion Marines gripped their heads before they exploded in gruesome fashion. "I call it Mind Blast, helps to deal with groups of enemies." said Tosh to Naruto.

Tosh and Naruto went further. "Turrets are no good, they can detect the radiation of our costumes."

"Deal with them and the troopers and I will deal with the Siege tank." said Naruto.

He used his psionic powers to rip it into shreds.

"Hey, Tosh, Wild. My boys are coming to you." said James.

"Send us boys and we will deal with other shit." Said Naruto placing and explosive package near the factory.

 _Somewhere else…_

" _Tela, how is it going on your end?"_

" _Slowly. I hope within an hour I will be ready."_

" _Hour? They are already near the first prison block. If you want to see your dear Council Space again, you better hurry!"_

Tosh and Naruto, passed the dominion forces on their right flank and attacked the Siege Tanks from behind. While Tosh helped Raiders Naruto get to the prison block. Grenade destroyed detector, his psionic powers ripped Dominion soldiers to shreds and another grenade dealt with Siege Tank. His battle knife blocked the attack of enemy's Ghost. Spin kick crushed his ribs and bullet from Tosh's rifle put an end to his suffering.

"Good job, boys." said Raynor. "Prisoners will help us in the fight for freedom."

Meanwhile Tela Vasir prepared her trap. She secretly left the ship and contacted Nova. For safe passage into the Council Space, she decided to betray the humans, who saved her and the matriarchs, who she sworn to protect before the Council.

When it came to situation like that, Tela Vasir had always chosen her well-being over the others. But unknown to her, the deal she made with Nova had one more witness. Liara saw her and talked to the only terran, who will listen to her…

Meanwhile freed prisoners hacked the "Diamondbacks'" systems and aided Raiders in their battle. With such supports and superior skills of Naruto and Tosh They easily dealt with next camp of Dominion soldiers.

Meanwhile, on high building, Tela, with sniper rifle, prepared to take a shot, she could locate Tosh through her radar and use it to kill him

"You are near the second block Tosh. Are you ready to meet new friends?" joked Matt.

"Don't worry about details, Tosh, came the voice of Raynor through the com-link, me and my boys will get the attention of Dominion forces while you can deal with the security near the blocks.

Meanwhile Tela find herself in really bad position. Naruto had found her. She was away from rifle and managed to beat away the pistol from his hands. But she was now locked in ferocious duel, her omni-blade against his battle knife, it really didn't matter that her weapon was longer at more advanced.

Naruto used his superior skills and powers to counter her attacks. She made a stab and he evaded it stepping to the left, his visors, leaving the glowing ray in the air came dangerously close to her face.

Tela jumped backwards, but when she raised her head he was nowhere to be seen.

"AGH!" She felt, how something sharp pierced her shoulder, she turned to see the knife, stabbed deep inside her right shoulder. Pair of arms in black Spectre armor grabbed her head. And with loud "Crack" Tela's betrayal ended.

"Good job, Tosh. With those guys we will destroy this flying rock pretty easily." said James as captives started to hack the Siege Tanks.

"Tosh, Naruto, nuclear weapons are set and ready, point where it must land, but remember that we can be caught in crossfire." reported Raynor.

In hands of specters it send death and destruction on the heads of their enemies. Last battle was ferocious. They were sure that Hyperion will be forced to step in as a Battle Cruiser guarded the last entrance. But there are few things a nuclear weapon can't fix.

Planetary Fortress withstood the assault the longest. But even it was heavily damaged by nukes and, its defenders were slowly giving up under the swarm of grenades, courtesy of Raiders. Finally the last Dominion soldier fell.

"You had just opened the gates of hell, Raynor." said Nova through her encrypted line. Anger in her voice was nearly tangible. Her double agent failed to deal with the Subject Nine and Tosh and The forces of New Folsom failed too. "Now only a miracle can save you."

"And let it walls fell." said Tosh. "You are free, brothers and sisters, new life awaits you!"

Jack covered her eyes, for a long time in the crio-camera it was her first time around. Small tattooed woman smiled. Today was a good day after all. Tosh returned as he promised.

 **Sometime later. Bridge of "Hyperion".**

Raynor looked, how countless Battle Cruisers, captured by prisoners of the New Folsom, left the prison planet.

"For fifty years no prisoner managed to leave the New Folsom…" said he. "Just in one day we freed them all."

"I cannot believe that we made it." said Matt.

"Great job." said Tosh appearing in the room, while playing with his blade. "Now I and my Spectres will end this. We will kill the Megsk and burn his Dominion."

Matt made a grimace. "Getting rid of Mengsk is a first step. With it our new brighter future will start." he pushed the button on the console and list of names appeared before them. "Can't you see? We freed all, who rose against Mengsk. This is our true victory."

In rage Tosh stabbed his knife into the table. "Are you really that naïve? Tomorrow will be the new Mengsk, then another one and so on. Your brighter future is just an illusion."

James pulled out Tosh's knife.

"If all is for naught, then why are you here Tosh? Why are you fighting?"

"We have one goal, brother. I will not rest until Mengsk is alive." James looked at the knife ornamented with bones.

"Vengeance isn't right… We are fighting for freedom." said Matt.

He felt, how heavy arm of Raynor was placed on his pauldron. "You will see your better future, Matt." said James. He turned to Tosh. "But it 'aint for the likes of us." he returned the knife to Tosh. Spectre looked somehow solemnly before he cloaked and disappeared.

 **Later. Cantina.**

"I think you need to know that Tosh and Spectres, joined us and our little revolution." said James to Tychus when they drank in front of each other, behind the central table of cantina.

"Looks like you have a soft spot for psychopathic psionics. I don't know Jimmy, if we should trust them, maybe there is a reason for Mengsk putting them under the lock."

"For Mengsk they were nothing but weapons… no more, no less. Every living creature has a right to be free… Every."

Later he had a talk with Tosh. "I'm gambling trusting you and your people, Tosh. I hope Nove wasn't right about you."

"Ha!" laughed Tosh. "Don't listen to her. Procedure of turning into Spectre is individual for each human. But we are still humans. For example… remember Wild?" James nodded.

"He has a hobby of collecting fangs of monsters, it was his consequences. By the way, he wants a fang of Mengsk in his collection." James smiled at this. "Don't listen to Nova, we all became Spectres on our free will. Bo she, nor Mengsk no somebody else forced us. Because the only true freedom you can have is freedom of choice."

"But can I trust Spectres? Can I trust you?" asked James.

"Till the end, no matter what kind of the end we are with you, my brothers and sisters owe you everything."

" _An emergeancy…"_ came the voice of Donny Vermillion from the dynamics. _"As far as we know… what is it? Now… Kate? But I…"_

His vision turned to that of Kate Lockwell _. "After the raid on the New Folsom prison were released very dangerous prisoners of state. Dominion's security forces are battle ready, because a lot of convicts before were subjected to the "Project Shadowblade" which was part of Ghost was released a group of political dissidents."_

" _Kate, do we know, who it was? Were Raynpr's Raiders somehow involved?"_

" _That were them, Donny. Without a doubr."_

" _Tadoy Jim Raynor made the universe even more dangerous for peaceful people. With you was Dobby Vermillion, specially for UNN."_

"Not for peaceful people, but for the bad guys, Donny, I would have started to worry in your place.

 **Later in the arsenal**.

"That guy, Tosh, gave me blueprints of armor and weapons for the Spectres. Are you sure that we can trust him? I heard that he brainwashes his candidates." said Swann.

"Turning into a Spectre is a matter of free will, Swann. Tosh looks over everyone of them, so there will be no psychotic mass-murderer, when newbies receive their new abilities." replied Jim. "No brainwashing."

"It's better be like this. I don't want them wrecking havoc around. One Tosh is bad enough."

 **Meanwhile with Nova**.

"So you failed…"stated grim voice of Arcturus Mengsk.

"My Emperor, let me…"

"Let them be… Let Raynor gather all those rebels and dissidents and then we will crush them in one swift attack. However, right now you needed elsewhere."

"My lord?"

"Expeditionary fleet, which I had sent to the place called by locals the Council Space. I need you to go there and report directly to me how is our situation."

"You believe that the leader is about to rebel?"

"Angela Gorefield… No general Gorefield is loyal supporter of mine. I didn't let her be the commander of the Dominion Armada, only because Warfield was more well-known. And she was needed in the Expeditionary Fleet. Coordinates will be send to you soon."

"As you wish, My Emperor."

Nova put the coordinates in her computer and made a jump into hyper-space.

 **Hyperion. Captain's bridge**.

"I don't even know what I'm fighting for, Matt. It' looks like I'm stuck in one place, trying to catch my own tail." said Raynor.

"Commander we were with you from the beginning and only your strong sense of Justice, doesn't let us astray from our path." said Matt.

"I lost my faith in that justice you speak of… long ago. For all my life I had fought and sent great guys straight to their death and for what? Right now I have only one goal in my life – to claim my revenge, and when the smoke from the battles will clear up… I hope that guys like you will built far better world."

"Without a question sir. You gave us hope. And until there is even the tiniest spark of it… I will not stop." assured him Matt.

"Jimmy, we have a bit of a problem…" said Tychus entering the captain's bridge. "Looks like Queen Bitch had found our… benefactors. Main egghead, doctor Narud has sent a message that the zerg are attacking main research facility of Moebius Foundation on Tyrador VII. Our good doctor cannot evacuate the personnel, until he is sure that all data about the artifacts is deleted."

 **Sometime later. Tyrador VII**.

"Ah commander Raynor." said the good doctor, when he contacted them. "Thanks the stars you are here. You have a great reputation even when you started your career as marshal and I know that you will do all in your power to get us out of here."

"It's been a long time since then, doc. As I can see you have a problem with the zerg." said James. "How can we help you?"

"We are prepared for evacuation but the teams send to extract and destroy the data still haven't returned. I want you to destroy the databanks until the Queen of Blades didn't get to them and got the coordinates of the other artifacts. The fate of entire sector may be turned by this."

Suddenly the adjutant cut the transmission.

"Warning!" came her robotic voice. "Located the powerful source of psi-energy. Estimated as 12th class. Approach with caution."

"Kerrigan…" muttered Raynor. "Doc, we have less time then we thought. We are coming to you."

Raynor turned to his men. "Okay we will split the forces, mobile squad will explode this fucking databases, while others protect the extraction point."

"And I know just the team, who you will need for something like this." Tosh and Naruto, followed by Liara and Tali entered the captain's bridge. "Our Spectres alongside miss T'Soni and Zorah will deal with these databanks."

"You and your Spectres I can understand, Tosh, but what about girls? IF something will happen to Liara her mother will snap the ship in two. And if something will happen to Tali I fear to even imagine what will happen to you after Swann will find out."

"Don't worry." said Naruto. "I had already ordered Swann to create several ghost suits for them, just in case. And other asari take them too, by the way. So all Tali and Liara will do is stay behind me and work with data."

"At least somebody here is working over the tactics and plans." said Raynor.

 **Surface of the Tyrador VII**.

"Downloading of search algorithm of Queen of blades is complete." stated adjutant, soon after the Raiders stepped on the surface. "Analyzing required time, for her to reach the databank."

" _ **Still chasing me, Jimmy? It was foolish for you to come here."**_ boomed her voice in their minds.

"I'm not here for long, darling." responded Raynor. "And may I be damned if I will let you to even touch these artifacts."

"I'm giving you control over our Medivacs, on them you can transport your forces and away from the zerg." said Narud, as pair of Medivacs, entered the Raiders camp.

"Good." said Wild. "Now all that we need is to explode this fucking building. Spectres! Follow me, it's time to repay for your release from the New Folsom!"

Their rifles came to action as they engaged the zerg near the camp.

"Hey it's Raiders! We are saved!" suddenly heard Wild from somewhere above. He turned to the right and sow several marines on the roof of small building. "Get them out of there, girls!" ordered he to Medivac pilots, not stopping his fire.

" _ **What are you trying to achieve , Jim? I can sense that you are hiding something from me**_." said Kerrigan.

"Hey guys! Guys!" shout from another roof returned Wild to the grim reality. "Tosh get them out of there!"

"Great that you came." said the pilot of the Goliath. "I'm nearly out of ammo."

"Wild." contacted him Tychus. "You better hurry, Queen Bitch will be there soon."

"Don't worry Tychus." said Wild throwing explosive pack after explosive pack, alongside his fellow Spectres into the windows of the databank. "I got it covered."

" _ **But of course."**_ said Kerrigan, looking how the building exploded. _**"Moebius Foundation's databanks. Don't worry I will not let you near the others."**_

"Fuck!" said Raynor. "At least she doesn't know the location of other databanks. Get to the others. And kill that Brutalisk on your way to the other databank. Stetmann needs the samples of its skin."

"Yeah, yeah." said Wild, sending the psi energy into the Gauss rifle he was holding. "Tosh, I hope you will record, how I can kill a Brutallisk from one shot." said Wild pulling the trigger.

"Sorry, brother. Looks like my camera isn't working." laughed Tosh.

"Then you are peaking all this shit that had covered the area around." calmly said Wild.

" _ **You never knew, when to give up, Jim."**_ came another message from Kerrigan.

"Get your asses out of here, boys and girls, I want this databank smoking and in pieces!" ordered Wild. He turned his helmet to the right only to see the Moebius' marines firing at the zerg from the barrickades.

"Hey!" one of them waved his hand. "We need help! We cannot destroy the databanks! Help us!" leading them in battle, Wild and his fellow Spectres ripped the zerg with their psionic powers, while marines set the explosives.

" _Wild! Brother, where are you?!"_

"We are about to explode the second databank, Tosh. Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Jack and her squad were cut off with another squad of Moebius boys."

Wild sighed. "I will be there soon." he turned to the Liara and Tali. "Girls status report."

"All set and done." said Tali.

"Juicy information extracted." said Liara.

"And accesses to their bank accounts?"

"There were none."

"Well fuck!" said Wild.

" _ **Your 'doctor Narud' will not trick me with this miserable charades. I know what these artifacts are. And soon they will be mine."**_

"Whatever they are you will not have them." replied James.

"Who may have thought that this "Queen" of yours can be so problematic." said Narud.

" _ **You are desperate to ask anyone for help. You don't think that that 'plan' of yours will work?"**_

Wild didn't care, right now he and his squad tried to get to Jack and her men. As far as he could see, she managed. Empowering himself with psi-energy he ran to them, preparing the explosive packet. Jack's forces focused the attention of the zerg on themselves, while his squad attacked them from behind.

Meanwhile explosive pack entered the building and exploded inside. Jack came closer. "It fucking wonderful to see you here." said she, fist-bumping him.

"The last building is destroyed." came the voice of Narud through their com-links. "Start immediate evacuation."

"Okay ladies, you heard the good doctor? Move out." said Wild.

"Yes move out." said James. "Now 'good doctor' tell me why the Queen of Blades wishes to get the artifacts so much?' asked he.

"Artifacts scares her in the same way their creators do, which are known to us as Xel-Naga. Do you know that it were Xel-Naga, who created the Zerg and the Protoss? They were like gods."

 **Long ago**.

Wind blew over the streets ravaged by war and covered with sand. Leftovers of the weapons and defensive systems were everywhere. On the earth laid a once green and now dusty, worn-out sign with words "Welcome to New Gettysburg", which still can be recognized on it.

Sign moved, spark of the blue energy were seen in the air, when sparks get to the position behind the destroyed wall, they covered the entire form and beautiful female, with bright red hair, clad in terran Ghost armor, decloacked.

"This is Kerrigan." said she in her com-link. "We had neutralized the protoss, but enormous zerg swarm is coming this way. We need evac, immediately!"

Meanwhile on the orbit, on board of his flagman Arcturus Mengsk closed his antique watch.

"Stay as you were!" commanded he. "We are leaving."

"What? You cannot leave them!" said Raynor.

"All ships! Prepare to leave the orbit of Tarsonis on my command!"

Meanwhile on the ground Kerrigan tried to hold on the zerg swarm, one by one she killed Zerglings, who swarmed her position, but there were too many of them. She was forced to take cover as Hydralisks started their attack. She ran and shoot from her cover, but not seeing her enemy made it a bit… problematic.

Suddenly the wall was destroyed in front of her. Large Hydralisk smashed into it and opened its maw hissing dangerously, Kerrigan's first shoot cut off his mandibule, second hit the monster into the shoulder, third pierced the skull.

Heavily Hydralisk fell to the earth. Kerrigan pushed the trigger only to hear an empty click, she pushed once again, not believing what she heard. She was out of ammo.

"Hey guys?" asked she into her com-link. "How fast are you gonna be here? Guys?"

"Fuck you Arcturus! Don't you dare do it!"

"It's too late. Navigating officer! Gave the signal to the fleet and get us out of the orbit!" said Mengsk. "Immediately." In illuminator first explosions were seen.

"Commander?" asked Kerrigan. "Jim? What the fuck is going on, on your end?" then she heard the scream. She immediately raised her rifle and looked into its optics. Everything was too clouded by dust, so she put on her visor.

They were countless. Wave after wave ran in her direction. From all sides.

She removed her visor, rifle fell from her arms. Sara Kerrigan raised her head. And Swarm consumed her.

 **Current time**.

James Raynor awoke in 'Hyperion's' cantina, throwing away the bottles around him. One fell to the earth only to be captured by hand of Matt Horner. Matt placed it on the table. James grabbed it, but to his surprise Matt didn't release it.

"recently I'm cleaning the mess after you more often."

"Don't start it, Matt."

"Same dream again?" he took the chair and sat near Raynor.

"I said. Don't. Start. This."

"You are not the one to blame in this whole "Kerrigan incident"." said Matt.

"Specify, Matt. In the fact that she was betrayed, or in the fact that eight billions died that day?" asked James.

"Old song." Said Matt. "Are you even listening?"

He placed Jame's marshal insignia on the table and stood up, in the doors he turned and looked back.

"Look what you are turning into!" said he.

"We chose our fates ourselves, Matt"

"When you will be back on the horse again, tell me. We need you."

James took the insignia in his hand.

" _Promise me, that from now on, you will fight for what is right. That you will not stop until you correct something that you view as 'wrong' or 'off'."_

" _I promise, dear. I promise."_

There were many things Jim blamed himself for. But he will not stop. He promised. Until his personal demons will not be put to deaths, he will fight.

 **Six hour later. Same place**.

" _With you is Kate Lockwell from UNN. Recently Queen of Blades attacked the research center on Tyrador. Director of the center, doctor Emil Narud, faced the Queen of Blades herself, but unfortunately he cannot give us a commentary, but he made a statement, in wich he thanked Rayner's Raiders for helping to save…"_

" _Kate… Sorry to interrupt, but we have really important news… Give me a video ad, please."_ Donny wanted to erase what she said, but the deed was done. The support of the Raynor's Raiders came from the UNN channel.

"Your friend Tychus is bad… very bad man. He has many secrets." said Tosh.

"I concur. One doesn't has a deadman switch without a reason." said Naruto.

"You two think that he had set us up?" asked James. "Lead us straight to the Kerrigan's loving embrace."

"I think you and Kerrigan met, because you hunted the same thing." said Tosh. 'And he hides from you something else."

"And Kerrigan's loving embrace is only for you Jim. I can sense that feelings of hers. They are twisted, reversed by the infestation. As much as she loved you once, she wishes to make you suffer now. But even infestation, will not make her bitchy enough to kill you."

"He is right, brother. I cannot see what Tychus tries to hide from you though. I'm not as powerful in emotion sensing as Wild, so I cannot sense what Queen of Blades sensed. But even I can tell that Tychus is uneasy. Beware, brother. He is a natural-born killer."

James decided to search for Tychus to speak with him. He found him on captain's bridge, alongside Horner.

"I was thinking about Tyrador and you know what? I think that we can earn the money even without any kind of landing on zerg-infested planets." said he. Even without his CMC suit Tychus was intimidating, his famous tattoos was shown to all, who looked at him.

"If you are afraid take a hold of yourself and think about money." said James.

"I'm trying, brother. I'm trying really hard."

'Good to see that you are back, sir. I placed all information about current missions on the star map.'

"Matt, I'm… damn… thanks."

"Hey, Jimmy." said Tychus. "Moebius boys had finally settled somewhere after the whole ordeal on Tyrador VII. They sent us the coordinates of the another artifact. It's on this cute little planet called Typhon XI."

 **Sometime later. Orbit of Typhon XI**.

"Here it is. Typhon." said Tychus. "Looks good, isn't it?"

"Yes, sensors shows…" started Matt but siren stopped him from ending whatever he wanted to say. "Wait… wha da… The intensity of star radiation increasead for five hundred per cent. I had never seen something like this…" said Matt.

"Wait a minute, Matt. What does this mean?"

This means that after few hours the star will explode and turn into supernova. Before that the planet will be covered by the waves of fire."

"Fire…" muttered Raynor. "Why is it always fucking fire?"

"There are also good news. We have sufficient supplies in this sector, so we will not require any supply depots."

"Well at least something. So where is our artifact?"

"Here." said Tychus, "Right in the middle of the fucking swarm of the protoss."

"Then we will use mobile stations to get from one location to another. Whatever we cannot move we will salvage for materials."

"You are what… Going on the surface?" asked Tychus disbelievingly.

"Don't shit your pants Tychus." said James. "Till the sun will explode there is still several hours."

"Then let's get this fucking thing out of here, until that Queen of Blades of yours, decided to grant us with her visit."

 **Sometime later. Surface of Typhon**.

"Hey, cowboy? Did you took your umbrella?" asked Swann.

"It's not the best time for jokes, Swann." said Raynor, who looked at the position of the protoss from terran Command Center.

"Hey don't boil up, boy. I have a new present for ya. Banshee. Girls are masters of destruction any kind of the surface forces, they also can cloak so you will love them on first sight."

"Hey guys, how are you?" came very familiar cheery one of one certainly cute quarian girl.

"Tali?" instantly exploded Wild. "What the fuck are you doing there?" asked he.

"Relax, boys." said she evading the photon shoot. "I grew up on Flotilia. I know, _how_ to handle such things. Whoa, it's really easy to drive! And enjoyable too!"

"Many people, who grew up near the ocean don't know how to swim, so get away from that Banshee unit. 'Growing on a spaceship' isn't good enough when you are fighting against a bunch of fanatical protoss, while the fucking sun is about to go all supernova on our asses."

"Let her stay." came from Raynor.

"What?!" asked both Wild and Tali.

"We need all the pilots we have."

"Okay. But I will look after her."

"Yeah, if you can catch up with me."

"Trust me. Tali, I can run _really_ fast."

"Yeah. Yeah. Hey Romeo and Juliette, if you don't want another tragedy, watch for protoss towers, they can detect the Banshees when they are cloaked."

"You are kinda late with that warning, Swann , we had already destroyed all of them." reported Tali.

"Okay ,good job. Now let's settle up and start sending forces for the artifact, we will need to go as fast as we can to not turn into a crisp."

" _Incoming transmission."_

" _James Raynor. We have been awaiting your arrival. This is High Executor Zell-Nash of Tal'Darim Sect. Now it's time for you to pay for your crimes!"_ familiar voice of their protoss nemesis voiced the threat.

"Fuck not those Tal'Darim again!" cursed James. "Do they not know when they better stop?"

"Don't worry, Jim." said Tali, who with other Banshee, patrolled the perimeter and dealt with the forces of Tal'Darim from the cloaked state. "We will manage. By the way we found one of these weird protoss relics that Stetmann wants, send somebody to fetch it."

" _Warning! Wave of the fire is dangerously close to the base."_ sated adjutant.

"Tal'Darim took that strategically superior place on the east. It will be really good, if we will manage to get them out of there." said Matt through their com-links.

"On it!" responded Tali.

"You better do it without any kind of mistake girl." said Wild grimly.

"Don't worry I will manage… Is that the sounds of shooting I hear?"

"Focus on your mission, Tali!" said Wild putting another load of bullets into the protoss zealot. "James, grenade!"

Explosion dealt with the forces of zealots.

"Hey killa'."

"What is that Swann?"

"Have a birthday present for ya. You once told me that you can pilot those babies." drop pod landed in the base territory. Wild walked to it and put in the activation code. "Swann…"

"Yeah?"

"You are officially my favorite Secret Santa."

"Heh. Heh. Heh."

Large black colored Viking stood before Wild.

"Let's christen baby." said Wild, getting inside.

Tali and other Banshees, meanwhile, were dealing with the protoss' defense systems. Their cloaks were about to give up and reveal their position to the protoss aviation, when barrage of rockets washed them away with wave fire and metal.

"You said something about "not being able to catch up with you"?" asked the voice of the Wild from the com-link.

"Wha…? Wait a minute… Why the fuck do you have a personal Viking unit with other color scheme and certainly well better modified?" asked Tali.

"I dunno. Maybe I once said that I want this thing and Swann had made it for me… Or maybe I didn't rash in battle in first available Banshee unit, like some rookie?" asked he.

Tali gripped her teeth and started to push the button angrier thus sending the rockets to the earth faster.

"Focus you fire on the towers and Pylons, Tali! I and my boys will deal with the Immortals." Tali gulped. She heard about Immortals. Meeting them in nearby future wasn't in her plans.

"Fire is too close, sir. We need to relocate the buildings!" came the voice of the Matt from their com-links.

"I got everything ready, what's on your end? Tali, Wild?" said Raynor.

"Wait a minute… gottcha!" a pair of rockets turned the protoss Colossi into the piles of smoking metal. "All that we need now is to get rid of the buildings." said Wild.

"Good job. Tal'Darim's forces a liquidated. Time to settle in!" commanded Raynor to his forces.

" _Our warriors' sacrifice will not be in vain… we will gladly give our lives to stop you, James Raynor!"_ said Zell-Nash

"Don't liste to the fucker, set up bunkers, prepare to some kind of shit. Just don't stay put. Move, or you will turn into a crisp!" barked commands Raynor.

"Hey James, we need a couple of science vessels. These guys can fix our unites right in the air and we will not need to return to the base." said Wild.

"I will try to do something." said Raynor.

"Good… Tali, lead the way! Another protoss camp just begs to be burned!" with loud cries Banshees and Vikings flew to their point of destination. The protoss should had known better than use mobile energy sources instead of Pylons, after all these flying 'medusas' are really fragile. Without them the protoss defenses deactivated, leaving the ground forces without the aid of Photon Towers.

"Relocate the camp commander, we dealt with Tal'Darim here!" reported Naruto. "Okay, boys and girls. It's time to deal with the main dish. Focus on Pylons and those energy ships. Without them their defenses are useless."

Barrage of fire hit the protoss main camp, forces of Raiders attacked from the flang, destroying the energy sources, leaving the protoss warriors among the deactivated buildings alone… with Vikings. Meanwhile Banshees exploded the keep.

"Artifact is ours! It's time to get out of here!" said Raynor.

" _We will search for over the entire universe, James Raynor. Even you will be killed several thousand times it will not wash away this senseless sacrilege you committed today."_ said Zell-Nash.

 **Meeting point with 'Moebius Foundation'. Sometime later**.

"Sir, we are at the meeting point, there is no contact, yet. It looks like the ship of "Moebius Foundation" still haven't arrived." said Matt.

"Strange…" said James. "They are never late."

"Sir! The Dominion ships are getting here! They are led by the Mengsk's flagship 'Bucephalus'!"

"Holy Mother of God!" muttered Tychus.

James get his revolver from the holster. Bullet that he saved since Tarsonis was there.

"Their shields are down. Sounds like trap."

"Matt prepare to board them!"

"Commander… This isn't the wisest option…" said Matt.

"You wanted your revolution, son?" asked Tychus getting his cigar out of his mouth and throwing it on the metal floor. "Here it is."

James, Tychus and Wild boarded the ship together, under the barrage of fire they get through the corridors of the ship. James showed with handsigns, that they need an opening. Tychus threw a flash-grenade to the lines of dominion marines.

"Smile Fuckers" was written on it.

Raynor put on his visor, menacing skull took the place of his face. In such state he charged into the battle. His shoots killed two marines before the doors. Two more were killed by the fire from him and Tychus. Third get his stomach rammed with Tychus' shoulder.

Two more get bullets in their foreheads from Wild's pistols.

On the captain's bridge high blond man with his hair placed in pony tail, looked into the depths of space from the illuminator, listening to the gramophone. However, suddenly the doors exploded and Raynor in his intimidating, black armor stepped inside.

He threw away the rifle and took out his Colt. "Look at me, Arcturus. Look in the eyes of your death!"

"My father isn't here, commander." said the man before him. He stopped the gramophone and turned to Raynor. "I'm Valerian Mengsk. And your employer."

"Give me at least one reason to not kill you."

"I can give you something that you always wished for. A chance, to save Sarah Kerrigan."

' **Hyperion's' laboratory. Two hours later**.

" _Artifact, the parts of which you collected, was created by Xel-Naga, Using it I can create a device, which can reverse the mutations, which turned Sarah Kerrigan into the Queen of Blades. You are the only man, who knew the Queen of Blades and is still alive. You know her tactics and strategy. And I know that you will risk everything you have, to return the good old Kerrigan."_ words of Valerian hunted him still.

He looked away from the photo of red haired woman and walked away from the laboratory.

"Sir are you seriously considering to ally with Valerian?" asked Matt, when James entered the bridge.

"If you ask me, it's a good idea Jimmy. You will turn the Queen Bitch into human, she will get a bullet between her adorable eyes and you will become filthy rich in the process."

"Let us not hurry, Tychus. It's too early to count money." said James.

"Attack on Char is suicide! You are prepared to kill us all just for the chance to save your fucking whore of a girlfriend!"

"On this war there is no place for sentiments, Matt. This is our only chance to defeat the Zerg. And I will not let it pass by, just because it came from the son of Mengsk."

"So what will we do Jimmy? Return… or burry?"

"I can't understand why you are even arguing." new voice got in their argument. "The artifact is still incomplete, without a doubt Tal'Darim's last fortress is nearly indestructible and I doubt that they will leave the last holy relic unprotected, just for us. Especially after we defiled so many sacred worlds of theirs. Should I also remind you, that without a doubt we will need to be near Kerrigan, for that shit to even work? Which means it will be us against the whole fucking planet full of the Zerg."

"Wild is right. Nothing is decided yet. And to decide is my job. Now, return to yours!"

' **Hyperion's' cantina. Several hours later**.

"Heard you got a couple of new friends…" said Tosh. "Don't let his look deceive you. He may not look like this, but this Valerian managed to stay alive, without any kind of aid, while his father dearest was away conquering the sector." said Tosh to James.

" _With you is Kate Lockwell from UNN."_ Naruto smiled. He liked to hear her voice. _"Dominion's tacticians are surprised and pleasantly, I may add, that despite the often fights with the zerg on the border worlds, their moving is slowing down."_

" _Those are great news Kate. So our boys finally pushed the Zerg away."_

" _That is right, Donny. However there is opinion that the Zerg searched for something in our worlds. So they either found it or stopped their search. Whatever it is, we will never know."_

" _And our time is off. With you was Donny Vermillion, specially for UNN."_

Crew also wasn't a fan of his decision. Their anxiety was sounded by Swann.

"What's up, Swann?" asked James.

"Look, who is asking! You compromised with our bitterest enemies! All my guys lost their friends and relatives on this war with Mengsk! We are sitting on the fucking powder keg! That's what isn't right!" said Swann.

"This isn't up for a debate, Swann. I must do it."

"Sir we have an incoming call from 'Bucephalus'. Prince Valerian wished to speak with you." Said Matt.

"Are you sure in this, Jimmy?" asked Tychus. "You know that Mengsk is hunting for your head. Turn your back to him and he will pierce it with a knife."

"I will deal with that, Tychus."

"Just don't leave him any kind of opportunity, Jimmy, that's all I'm asking about." said his old friend.

"I had already told you: I will manage! I you do deal with that shit, then take your thirty per cents and go away from my ship."

"Sir, I must say that I'm objecting your decision." said Matt. "This is an obvious trap."

"I know what I'm doing Matt. Trust me."

"We are so close in winning war with the Mengsk! If we will go for the Queen of Blades now, everything will be for naught!"

"This is far more than a win over Mengsk. Matt if we will win on Char we will save billions of lives. Billions! Mengsk can wait."

"I will not take a part in this!"

"You agreed to follow my lead, Matt! So obey my command, or get away from my ship!"

"Sir." Matt shook his head and connected them with Valerian.

"Commander. Our friends from Moebius Foundation found the last fragment of artifact. After we will get it, we can finally went to char and deal with Kerrigan. Good luck, mister Raynor. You will need it. The last artifact is on the ancient ship in sigma quadrant."

"That far away from any habituated system, junior.."

"Artifact is here" on tactical screen appeared the protoss fortress. "On the ship there are several generators of aggressive field, which can disintegrate any kind of matter in mere seconds. Fortunately our new battle cruisers of Minotaur class can be there long enough to destroy the generators."

"What else do we need to know?" asked James.

"Scan of the territory showed the large Tal'Darim's forces."

"Wha…? I don't think that we will manage this. Gravitation fields? I didn't sign up for suicide mission. Let's take the credits and get out of here."

"What's up, Tychus? Shit your pants already?"

"I spent nine years in jail to save your sorry ass! And I don't want to risk it, saving your fucking princess! You owe me, partner."

"Not enough to stop here. You are free… Sat this somewhere in peaceful place… Partner."

"Good, you know where I can be found." said Tychus leaving the captain's bridge.

"Adjutant, prepare the ship to jump. It's time to end this."

 **Ancient ship. Somewhere nearby**.

" _Attention, abnormality in gravitation has been found."_ said the voice of adjutant.

"This is the first graviton field, which Valerian mentioned." said Raynor.

"Battle cruisers can hold there for some time. It will be enough to destroy the generator. But they will need to shoot at once." said Matt.

"Got it."

Dominion's cruisers went in direction of the generator. Fields gripped their metal carcasses, trying to rip the corpuses asunder. But the giant ships were tough enough to hold. While they came closer all three of them charging their Yamato canons.

When from the generator were left only the smoking remains, Horner's spirit rose a bit.

"What do you think, commander? Shall we try to steal this piece of artifact?" asked he.

"Don't be hasty, Matt." said Raynor. "We will need more than a couple of battle cruisers to pass through this."

"Don't hurry, commander. Think everything over. I can send only several more battle cruisers. We will need them all on Char." said Valerian.

"There is another problem. It would have been better if there were natural mines, but after the hundreds of years in cosmos and a lot of asteroid bombarding, minerals and crystallized vespen are all over this ship." said Matt

"Good, let's scatter and everything to Command Center." said Raynor stepping on the surface of the planet.

"Matt." came the voice of the Wild from the com-link. "Get 'Hyperion' and cruisers over the position of our camp. If the protoss try something… fry them with 'Yamato' don't take any chances."

Meanwhile Raynor and his forces dealt with Stalkers in hellish fight for resources.

"There enough of recourses here, to get us several more battle cruisers. Anyway, prepare to deal with their defensive forces. Cruisers activate 'Yamato' canons. Several shoots had to deal with those photon canons." said he into com-link.

Now five battle cruisers get in battle over another generator, Tal'Darim tried to use this opportunity to attack the 'defenseless' from their point of view camp. Weapons of 'Hyperion' said otherwise. Meanwhile five shots from 'Yamato' canons, dealt with the generators.

With another generator destroyed, they felt a telepathic message.

" _En Taro Tassadar, friend Raynor. Tal'Darim put under guard everyone, who dared to oppose them. Free us and we will gladly fight on your side."_ said one of the captured Dark Templars.

Meanwhile SCVs got the vespen from the mines captured when the second generator was exploded. Two more ships arrived for their support. Meanwhile fixed my science vessels, battle cruisers pressed forward to another generator. They had also located another prison with Dark Templar.

Soon it fell under the barrage of fire.

" _Thank you, James Raynor. Tal'Darim will pay for their betrayal."_ stated the Dark Templar. Spreading havoc and gore they pierced the lines of Tal'Darim. Unfortunately for the latter, they were far away from any kind of detectors. Soon countless embraced death given to them by them by the green blades of the void.

Meanwhile another prison fell under the barrage of fire.

" _Thank you, James Raynor. We will join your hunt for Tal'Darim."_ said one of the Dark Templars.

Meanwhile nine cruisers dealt with another generator in the center of the ship.

"Ah!" said Valerian. "Here it is. Our goal. I can see it from here."

Meanwhile said artifact was sealed in special vault and giant mothership appeared above it.

" _Prepare for you deaths, vandals."_ familiar voice Ta'Darim high executor came from it. _"It's time to pay for your crimes."_

"This ship will not be easy to deal with, sir." said Matt "Judging by our scanners readings, it can masj the allied units and send the enemy's ones to some kind of pocket dimension."

To stay out of the mothership's scanners and visors, fleet attacked the left flank of the protoss' defensive systems. Ten battle cruisers are power, ten shots of the 'Yamato' canons is a sight to be seen. After that there was only a melted crater in the earth, instead of generator.

Thirteen battle cruisers went to the center after the repairs on the base. Such power easily dealt with the generator on the right flank. Thus they also opened the way to two prisons with the Dark Templars. First of them fell as fast as the repairs were completed.

" _My blades thirst for vengeance."_ greeted them Dark Templar.

Two remaining generators were on the right and left sides of the keep. So they started from the one where there still was a jail.

"You are not known as Liberator for naught, James Raynor." said the last dark Templar.

Destruction of another generator went smoothly, but on their road back to the camp they got too close to the mothership. In that minute they had nearly lost three ships. So they once again attacked from the flank, after the repair. Another generator was turned into smoking melted crater.

To preserve their forces from destruction James ordered the group of battle cruisers to split into pairs and attack the vault. 'Yamato' canons melted the keep and revealed the artifact. Protoss tried to stop this, but eventually they once again were defeated. At least they managed to keep their mother ship.

But instead of a way to intimidate the opponents it was used as transport for the retreating forces.

"Job is done boys let's take the artifact and go meet Valerian." ordered Raynor.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Starcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Phantom.**

 **Chapter V.**

 **Hyperion's cantina. Several hours later.**

Naruto looked down at the people in cantina. Atmosphere of despair was so thick that it seemed that it can be touched. James' old jukebox started to play 'Sweet Home Alabama'. Tychus, once again in CMC suit stayed in the corner of cantina.

Meanwhile Swann with his brigade of workers were in the center. Naruto looked over them and felt that the situation will become nasty in any possible minute. Right now he really disliked the fact that rifles weren't allowed on the board.

"Can't you see?" meanwhile agitated others one of the techs, Kachinsky, if Naruto recalled him right. "Raynor had sold us out! We should fight Dominion, not work for it!"

"Shut up!" Swann's heavy fist made several bottles jump in the air. "We had trusted commander before. We must trust in him now!"

Tychus looked in the glass with whiskey like he was about to made very serious decision. "How can you trust this alcoholic? James Raynor is a spineless coward." Barely standing he walked to them. Tychus even without his suit was huge, in it – he was a metal mountain. Swann wasn't intimidated by that fact.

"All you are doing is poisoning everyone's lives." said he.

Tychus didn't like this, usually he would had tried another approach, but agitated by the alcohol and frustration… "Really?" he grabbed Swann and raised him into the air. "Miserable bastard. You can trust only yourself. And sooner you understand this…"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" new face appeared on the stage. Naruto sensed him long before, and he knew what will it turn into. Tychus threw Swann aside and stepped in Raynor's direction.

"You are fooling everyone around you, yes Jimmy? And at the first sight of danger, you ran with tail between your legs. That's so much like you, Jimmy… Remember me… them… your dear girlfriend…"

James calmly threw a cigarette into Tychus. It started some sort of chain reaction. Tychus, with loud roar, threw a table in his direction. James ducked. Tychus tried to ram Jim but he evaded the attack. Tychus managed to get himself from the wall and tried to squash Raynor, while he was on the floor.

Soon they were once again on their feet, Tychus movements were sloppy, alcohol dulled his reactions and battle instincts, Massive armor made him slow, but since Raynor fought him without any kind of armor any hit could be the last one. James threw a bottle into Tychus, but armor took all the damage.

However Tychus returned to his sense just enough to understand where he stood and what he could use. He raised his arms and grabbed the jukebox.

"Don't do something that you will not approve of later, Tychus." said Jim, but his friend was beyond any kind of help, he ripped the box out and tried to smash James with it, however…

"WAAAAAAHG!" with loud cry Tychus fell to the earth. James with cable in his hands stood behind him. "This… isn't… fair…" said he falling to the earth.

"You think he is right? You think I will run away?"

"Because of you we are working for dominion, commander." said Kachisnky. "Then we are going to Char? What's happened to you?"

"Dominion isn't the reason." said Raynor giving his hand to Swann, man took it to raise to his feet. "Our mission is saving lives of the men and women of this sector. If the zerg will eat all of us… then everything was for naught. That's why I will return to Char. With or without you. Decide for yourself. That's how it always was."

"It's good to have him back." said Kachinsky. With others nodding.

"Satisfied?" asked Swann.

"Now, let's get to work guys!' said Kachinsky.

Meanwhile James turned Tychus on his back. "I hope this talk will not happen again." He turned his head to the jukebox. "And fix my damn jukebox!"

Only when everyone left Tychus understood that he couldn't rise to his legs by himself. "Ehm… Help… Somebody…"

 **Next day. Hyperion's cantina**.

Rayner went to the private balcony.

"Ah! Here you are, mister Raynor. How can I help you?" greeted him Tosh.

"You are sitting here all day long. Tell me what you noticed, aside from the facts that Tychus is a drunk and diversionist?"

"Oh! If only it was something like that. Look how full of anger and jealousy he is. All that anger… all that jealousy… all are focused on you. I sense, how he battles his fear and greed… and how he is losing that battle. You will see." replied Tosh.

"By the way where is Wild? I thought he is with you?" asked Raynor.

"He went to negotiate with Valerian. All aliens came with him. Something tells me that the negotiations will be successful."

Rayner stepped down, to the first floor.

"Are you prepared to tell me what's wrong with you?" asked he when he was near Tychus, who was once again without his armor.

"Several last weeks… while I helped you deal with all this shit… I felt the sense of freedom once again… But all this was thrown in hell, when you decided to play hero, and do staff that I personally don't give a flying fuck about."

"Then why did you start all those talks about 'let's help humanity'?" asked James.

'The closer we are to that Queen of Blades of yours… I have a bad feeling. Jimmy. We both know that plans never survive the first shot. Like it was nearly ten years ago…"

"I need you on this mission, Tychus. Trust me… for old times' sake." pleaded James.

"Okay. Okay, I'm with you."

"Good." said Raynor going away.

"Like good ol' times…" muttered Tychus.

" _With you is Donny Vermilion. Troubling news: disappeared the crown prince Valerian."_

" _Yes Donny."_ soft voice of Kate Lockwell raised the mood of our proto-spectre to a certain degree. _"He should have been at presentation of new battle cruiser "White Star", but was held without the prince as he disappeared mysteriously."_

" _Government sources didn't comment this."_

 _Whatever it is, we hope that our prince is safe."_

"Oh, yes. Your boy is okay. For now." stated Raynor looking at the TV screen.

 **Sometime later. Arsenal**.

"How is it going?" asked Raynor Swann, who worked over some blueprints.

"Much better, our fearless leader once again leads us into battle. And our new friend, Prince Charming, gave me the blueprints of modified battle cruisers, I'm already updating them."

"I will look over them. Whenever we will go, we need all kind of firepower." stated Raynor.

 **Main Board**.

Near the strategy console, Raynor met Naruto and Matt.

"Still against the alliance with Valerian?" asked James.

"Mengsk became a tyrant." said Matt. "But it doesn't mean that his son will be the same. I passed through fire and water with you, sir… I will not leave you here."

"Glad to hear, we all know that this alliance will not last long, until we all reach what we wanted."

"Oh! By the way, you finally gave Tychus an asskicking! He asked for it for a long time."

Raynor turned his head to the Wild. "How were your 'mission'?"

"Crown prince will pull some triggers to smuggle our alien friends to the Council Space. I hope they will not get into some sort of trouble with General Gorefield, in laboratories she was like a boogeyman to little Spectres."

"Good. Who you will take on the next mission?"

"Tali and Wrex. There will be a lot of hacking… and Wrex… it's a facility which creates a lot of dangerous toys he will not forgive me."

"Good. Matt?"

"After we got this tape from Tarsonis, all that we needed is to broadcast it and Mira Han gave us a clue to how we can do this. Soon on Korhal will start a presentation of new battle robot, "Odin". We can steal it and use it to capture the UNN studious. After that we will show all Mengsk's crimes on TV. Right now it passes the last tests on Valhalla."

"I also must ask you about one personal favor. On Valhalla there is a new class of battle cruiser, tested right near your robot and so it happened that I have a program that will help me achieve control over the ship's systems. I will send my Spectres to capture it. All I ask is some Wrath support."

Raynor nodded his head.

"Another battle cruiser will help us greatly."

 **Sometime later. Surface of Valhala**.

"Our forces are on the surface of Valhalla, sir. Tychus is ready to do what is needed, Wild will cover him up." second later Matt turned to Raynor. "Are you sure that Tychus will manage, sir?"

"Yep, Tychus is the best candidate for this job. Of course, in fight he sometimes looses his head, so we need to follow him and get him outta trouble." said James.

"I hope he will manage with "Odin's" controls, we will need to destroy all Dominion's bases later." said Matt. "I think we will manage to cut the transmission while he will deal with the robot. Nobody must know about this on Korhal."

"What do we know about this… "Odin"?" asked James.

Matt touched several buttons on the panel and image of enormous robot appeared before them. "Experimental super armored robot, created for long-term battles on the frontlines. Very powerful machine."

"Good, than even Tychus will not manage to break it up."

"It started…"

Meanwhile, the squad send to the facility exploded the gates.

"Tali, keep close to me. You are the less armored of our squad."

Tali nodded, understanding the truth of Wild's words. She looked to the front where Tychus, with his enormous gun, (was he hyper compensating for something?) was in front, leading the group of Raiders.

"Enough of this hide-and-seek, boys and girls! Time to show them, who we are!" screamed he.

Not caring about the barrels of bullets and enemy's soldiers, Tychus run deeper inside the research facility, meanwhile, Wild was forced to deal with enemies, who focused their efforts on their destruction.

Cursing, he hid Tali behind Wrex, who after several upgrades of Swann had enough armor to survive the shoot from siege tank.

"Let me to this monster!" heard he scream from the inside and instantly ran in said direction, pulverizing Dominion's soldiers with his psychic powers. When he arrived he saw Tychus in front of the giant platform. Machines in front of Tychus slowly placed the parts of 'Odin' together.

"Ha! Awesome! Well… give me the controls, I'll show them hell!" said Tychus getting inside the robot.

"Stand on your spot Tychus, we will get the reinforcements there they will cover you." Said Jim through the com-link.

However, Tychus didn't listen. Shoots from the Odin's guns destroyed the gates to facility and giant robot started its warpath.

"Tychus… You fucker! What the hell are you doing?! How are you hearing me? Answer!" however, Tychus didn't respond.

"Looks like his com-link isn't working, sir." Noted Matt. 'On the Dominion bases the security systems were activated."

"Well, shit. Build the base, looks like we will be forced to cover Tychus. Hopefully he will not do something… Oh, hell, who am talking this to? Wild, you are in charge. Deal with the problems around Tychus."

"Got it. Guys, protect the base, Tali, Wrex, you are with me." said Wild.

Wild ordered his soldiers to take the different equipment and samples from the laboratory, while he was searching for the resources in nearby area, he received a message from Matt.

"Wild, Dominion's battlecruisers are coming for 'Odin'. Protect it at all costs."

Spectre cursed under his breath, he, alongside Tali and Wrex, was far too away from the place of the attack to get there in time, however Swann decided this problem for him.

"Hey, cowboy, do you need 'Wraiths'? They are the best against such heavy things as the battlecruisers in the air. Of course, using them against the surface units will be too costly."

Covered by the screams of dying people and explosions from the battle rockets, Stetmann's plea to get him new samples from the local labs, was nearly unheard. Fortunately, Wild has an habit of taking everything that was belonging to his enemies.

"What next, commander?" asked the voice of Tychus. "Destruction of the bases?"

With no answer he continued. "Hey Jimmy, hello? Can you hear me?" Still there was no answer.

"Is there any objections to setting the buildings on fire and killing enemies?... I cannot hear them, so I'm going." Slowly, heavy footsteps of the 'Odin' got closer to the first base. "Who wants something hot? BOOM!"

Protecting the SCVs, which were fixing Tychus, Wild noticed that Tali was hacking one of the terminals, and followed by Wrex he took a better position to protect her, He knew well enough that little quarian girl will not endanger herself if there was nothing really important.

"Is that your boys running there, Jimmy?" once again came the smug voice of Tychus, who was nearly killed several times, unknown to himself. "They are like ants from here. Hey it's really cool, Jimmy. Just don't forget to fix me and I will win an entire war for ya."

"Sir… is he always this… talkative?" asked Matt.

"Yep, when he is in the mood, there is no way to shut him up." said James.

"Okay, the work is half-done, so I can rest a little. It's really good when I can drink something." Soon they heard the sound of opening can. "Yeah… What can be better, than drinking the beer, sitting of the pile of roasted corpses of my enemies?"

While Tychus was babbling, Wild was creating the mobile force to cover him. Giant robot was a good thing, but several siege tanks and Wraiths will also help.

"Tali, what was in this terminal?" asked he.

"There was some kind of secret project. Something… called 'Loki'. I will need more data to find out." said Tali.

"Okay… I'm bored. Looks like the show must go on."

"Wild, he is moving again. Look after him we cannot afford to lose him now." Said Jim.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry mom. Big brother Wild will take care of baby Tychus, Tali how is the terminal?" asked Wild turning to the quarian.

"Give me several more seconds!"

"Hey, lokie here! A little red button? What are you doing?"

"Tali… we don't have several seconds." Placing Tali on his shoulder and balancing her with several slaps on her second nineties…

"Hey!"

"Sorry, blame it on your tight suit. It was above me to not slap your ass."

…he ran away from the giant robot, whose shoulder guns slowly rose into the air. Carrying Tali like a bug of potatoes, he retreated alongside his mobile group.

"BOOOM! That's more like it. Look like I can, girls and boys! Nobody will feel good after that… except me!" Tychus, still in adrenaline rush, from causing so much destruction, screamed something, making a lot of noise in the Raiders' connection lines.

"Looks like you need time to get your boys here." Smug voice of Tychus was starting to get on Wild's nerves. "Don't worry, good ol' Tychus will not go anywhere." He yawned. "Wake me up when you will be ready. Nuclear bomb worth couple of megatons will manage."

Wild and his group took position near another entrance to next Dominion's base. He waited till 'Jackson's Revenge' will come to their aid. This large battlecruiser was courtesy of Hill, through whom they managed to hire the captain.

"Time to rip off some heads!" Tychus started to move as soon as 'Revenge' arrived to their location, Wild was happy that they have big guns of their own, beside the crazy giant robot.

"How do you like this?!" even though Tychus had really big guns, while he was inside 'Odin' most of the fighting fell upon the heads of the mobile group.

"it's time to chew the bubble gum and kick some asses, but I'm all out of bubble gum."

Tychus once again prepared to use 'Odin's' main caliber.

"BOOOM, boys and girls. That's how you must do it."

"Third base is destroyed, looks like Tychus is good up for something." Commented Matt.

"I will rest a bit, send me a dozen of boys, Jimmy. It's becoming hotter over here."

"Jim, this is Wild. Tali decrypted the last piece of data about the 'Loki' project." Said Wild.

"So what is this?"

"A large battlecruiser. Really large, enough firepower to challenge even 'Odin'." Said he.

"Shit! Any way to stop this thing? Because I have absolutely no reason to think that they will not use the ship against us."

"Tali and I can download the virus inside their computers, while the systems of the 'Loki' are still not calibrated. This will effectively shut them down, while we are boarding it."

"I hope this time, Dominion boys will give me a run for my money, because I haven't even sweaten up." said Tychus, starting his battle marche.

"Update me about the situation with super battlecruiser. God knows with so many enemies popping around we will need all kind of power available."

"Yep, Tosh will provide the crew and I will be the captain." Said Naruto.

"Captain?" asked Matt. "Do you even know at least something about ships, Wild?"

"Since I was a child, scientists downloaded knowledge inside me through the needle in my brains, so yes… I know how to deal with the battlecruisers. By the way, I had sent Vikings with the Tychus and several siege tanks. I hope he will be alright."

"On the next base there is a squadron of the battlecruisers on the last base. You are on spot?"

"Yep." answered Wild. "Perimeter is secured, Tali has started the download of the virus."

"The 'Odin' is in sight! Charge the Yamato cannon!" heard Wild through the hacked Dominion's communication.

"Hey! That's not fair!" screamed Tychus while the SCV started to fix him and Vikings and Wraiths dealt with the air forces.

"Download is complete." Said Tali.

"Hey! How did I miss the black button with a skull and crossed bones?!" said Tychus. "World is tough place for ya, Dominion's bitches!"

"Looks like Tychus had managed to do something beneficial for us. At last." Said Matt.

Odin stopped, rose its guns to the air and opened fire. "Can you hear me, 'captain'? Now you know, who to call, if you need the mass destruction!"

"That's the only thing we can get from you Tychus."

 **Thirty-two minutes later. Hyperion's cantina**.

"Looks like your skills haven't dulled, while you were in the fridge, Tychus. You are in good shape." Mentioned Raynor, while he was sitting in front of Tychus. Rage for his drunken words has burned out and successful operation has raised his mood.

"You know, fear and violence are great tonics. So intoxicating…"

"He, he, he. I must admit, we have always been a good team."

"Yep, before I was sentenced to life-long visit to the fridge and you became the exemplary citizen."

"Yea. So how did the 'Odin' had shown itself?"

"Bro, it's the greatest thing the humanity has invented… While I was walking, cleansing the enemies with waves of righteous fury… I had nearly cried. All in all… just tell, and I will gladly do it once again."

Settling the matters with Tychus, James decided to speak with Tosh.

"have you ever wondered, why didn't Mengsk has sent the Ghosts for your head?" asked he. "With all that you do, you are like a splinter in his ass."

"If he kills me now, he will turn me into the martyr. At first he will need to drag my name through the mud."

"Right you are, friend. It is good that your mind isn't clouded by your hate to this man, but remember, his patience isn't eternal either. Someone of your crew is working for Mengsk. I don't know who it is… but I can sense it."

" _With you is Kate Lockwell from the UNN studio on Korhall, today we have a special reportage from Donny Vermillion."_ At least this one was started by Kate.

" _Kate, right now I have an honor, by speaking with General Horace Warfield. So, General, am I right in presuming that our military forces are prepared to show us their new robot, 'Odin', our great weapon in war with the Zerg?"_

" _Right you are, Donny. 'Odin' will march through the streets of Korhal, and showing of this great occasion was entrusted to your great channel."_

" _General, greetings, this is Kate Lockwell, there have been rumors lately, that during the transportation of the 'Odin' there were technical problems…"_

" _Kate!"_

" _This is the truth, Kate. The sending of the robot was postponed, the communication with the factory was lost for several minutes… but 'Odin' has arrived, safe and sound, so the ceremony will go as planned."_

" _So the process has started, soon the new weapon will shake the streets of Korhal with heavy footsteps of destruction."_

The UNN logo appeared on the screen, hiding the studio, but not silencing the voice of the Vermillion, who demanded Kate to be punished for trifling in his interview.

"So your Horner managed to deal with transportation? Awesome." said Tychus to Jim, commenting the happenings on Korhal.

 **Arsenal. Several minutes later**.

"So, master, can you built something like 'Odin'?" asked James.

"Are you kidding me? We don't have enough facilities or resources to create something like this."

"And here I thought that you can built anything?" challenged him James.

"Ha! To hell the size, then. I will make something for ya, that this walking pile of iron will look like good-for-nothing junk. You will see." answered Swann.

"By the way, where is Tali? And I haven't seen Wrex and others." Asked James.

"All left to the 'Wrath of the Damned'." Answered Swann.

"Where?"

"Wild's new ship, he renamed it. After all, most of his crew consists of pirates and psychotic Spectres, so it is a fitting name. They will be following us and I heard that blue girls and Tali, alongside Wrex, decided to spend a bit more time in our sector of space. Even though on the other ship."

"Good to hear. We will need all allies we can get."

 **Captain board of "Wrath of the Damned", former 'Loki'**.

Naruto walked through the corridors of his new battlecruiser, greeted by the sight of his crewmates. For the first time in really long period of his life he was walking without a helmet. And he was going to fix it. When he stepped on the captain's board, something round and black was thrown in his direction.

It landed in Wild's hands and he recognized his slightly modified helmet. Jack placed the white, skull-like war paint on it.

"We decided that you need a new look, since you have your personal ship now, Wild." Said Jack, with Tali, Liara and others standing behind her.

He placed the helmet on his head and familiar color of his red visor greeted him.

"It's _captain_ Wild, Jack. Try to remember."

 **Sometime later**.

"Now we have Odin." Started to explain his plan Matt. "With it we can get to the UNN studio on Korhal. When Odin will deal with security forces, we will release what we have on Mengsk. This will be our greatest show, after it, Mengsk will try to pulverize us."

"News about our raid on Valhalla, still haven't reached the forces of Dominion." continued Matt. "It took a lot of effort, but Tychus, inside of Odin, was landed on the surface of Korhal."

"Matt, you are genius, it's hard to even imagine what it costed you."

"Try to not do it, sir." said Horner. "I'm going to get Mengsk by his balls, no matter the cost."

"Odin still must march through the streets of Korhal, to the UNN studio." asked Jim.

"Right you are. We will not disappoint them in that regard. Tychus will be inside 'Odin', he has the most experience in using it. He will give us the element of surprise. For several minutes, before Dominion forces will manage to reform on their positions, they will be disorientated and vulnerable. And then we will strike."

"Yes, we will use the chaos and build the base. Command Center was already… provided, by Wild's boys. By the way, where is he?"

Matt turned his head to the large window, where the massive form of the 'Wrath' was slowly moving in the waste of space, alongside 'Hyperion'.

"He is preparing his team." answered he.

"Crafty plan, by the way, Matt. I like it."

"If Tychus will manage to cripple the Dominion's forces enough, then sending the transmission will be piece of a cake. But we will have only several minutes, till the Dominion's forces will discover that 'Odin' is under Tychus' control. After this they will get all their forces here, to stop us."

"Whatever, the show, that Mengsk will not forget is coming."

 **Korhal. Raiders' camp**.

Wild looked around, securing the perimeter and awaiting command from the Horner.

"I managed to hack the Dominion's frequency. Here are the coordinates of their camps nearby." Came the message from him.

"Tychus, it's about time." Said James.

"Thought you would have never asked." through his teeth, with insane fire in eyes, answered Tychus.

When giant war machine opened fire, panic instantly erupted everywhere.

"Robot is out of control! Destroy it!" screamed one of the soldiers, before he was turned into the red mist by 'Odin's' guns.

"Attention, pilot of 'Odin', with you are speaking the general of Dominion's Armed Forces, General Horace Warfield. Stand down and prepare to be detained, or die."

Meanwhile, Wild and group of spectres were dealing with security forces of one of the science centers.

"Ehhm, Wild?"

"What is it, Tali? I can barely hear the pleas of my last victim."

"I think I have found here some interesting data. Something about some strange, genetic experiments."

"Experiments? Wait a minute I know this scientist! And this one. And… I think James will really like the information that you have gathered, Tali. Really, love it."

At this time, 'Odin' was destroying one base after another.

"Faster, Tychus, they are trying to cut me out from the main system." Said Horner.

"Easy boy." said Tychus stomping on the tank. "Can I have at least a little satisfaction from my work?"

Another Command Center burned from the assault of the 'Odin'.

"Tychus, we are short on time!"

"So are they! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Fuck they cut me out from their communications, they are now using the heavily scripted frequency. But I managed to get the access to the UNN Studio. Now all that we need is download it to the stations and transmit the message on TV."

"Good." Said Raynor. "Wild is the base ready?"

"Yep. We are fixing Tychus right now, but all in all, boys are ready for anything."

"Hey, cowboy!" came the voice of Rory Swann. "Here is a present for ya. 'Thor' is not as big as 'Odin', but it is faster and its guns are of very impressive caliber."

"Leave the biggest one for me!" interfered Tychus.

Naruto slowly gathered all forces in one mighty fist. While Tychus and Thors dealt caused havoc and chaos in nearby areas he created protective lines of siege tanks and bunkers near the town. Under his orders was built another Command Center and he slowly, but surely took another place for the base.

Not only was economically right decision, but strategically. Second base was on the crossroads, which led from the Dominion's camps to the one that belonged to Raiders. So, while Mengsk forces dealt with danger that posed Tychus, not that they managed to deal with him anyway, Wild was preparing squads to take the stations.

Tychus led one of them, leaving the base protection to much smaller, but more numerous Thors. Barrage of fire from Odin, Goliaths and Vikings destroyed the small remaining forces near the station.

"Squad 'Charly'! To the Tower, this instant! Destroy the rebel scum!"

Hoards of 'Diamondbacks' and 'Wraths' instantly got to the tower, but all of them perished from the fire of 'Odin' and group of 'Thors', who were nearby.

"First one is downloaded, boys. Now Mengsk will not manage to slither away." commented Raynor.

Only two towers remained, on the north-east and north-west. One of them was in the center of Dominion's heavily guarded base, other one was guarded less, but was further away from their current positions, making the sending of reinforcements really problematic.

" _Incoming transmission."_

"I know only one man, who has the nerve to do something like this." Familiar voice, full of malice and hatred filled the dynamics. "Raynor!"

"Ha! No, Arcturus, nobody can much you in this, I hope you will like our little show and the result it will bring. You will see it soon."

"I knew it was him. Warfield! Send your men! I need Raynor's head, his and his friends-terrorists. All of them!"

Before taking another tower, Wild decided to further cripple the Dominion, taking the base near the north-west tower. Defenses of the Tower weren't as crippled as the first one, Tychus didn't use the surprise effect on them, but still they were no match for all gathered forces, leaving the small squads behind, to protect the base, Wild decided that tactic of Iron Fist will be better suited for current situation.

Fire flowers of explosions erupted everywhere on the Diminion's positions, giant robots were always a dream of all armies, but right now they were in hands of the genius tactician, who really enjoyed the usage of them, and with each passing second he wanted more.

"Tower's perimeter was breached!" came the voice of General Warfield in the next transmission. "Stop them!"

"Reapers and 'Hellions'?" asked Wild, breaking the next of the last one. "Seriously?"

"Soon the word about Mengsk dirty deals will reach every world of Dominion." said satisfied Raynor.

Meanwhile, after his forces heals the wounds and fixed the broken machines, Wild led them to the last tower. All remaining forces of Dominion were there, but this time… none of them managed to do anything.

A bit irritated from all of the delays, Naruto unleashed the mighty wave of psychic energy on the positions of the Dominion's soldiers. Feeling that his position of the supreme destroyer was threatened, Tychus opened the fire on the bunkers and war facilities of the Dominion.

Five minutes later a bit angry, but satisfied, both of them stopped, when only the smoking ruins were left instead of Dominion's base.

Wild new that protection of this tower will cost them dearly. It was Dominion's last chance so they, without a doubt will send all their forces here. So he prepared. Lines of the bunkers, rocket towers, Sige tanks, Thors, Odin, Viking, Goliats and Science vessels to support this all were his choice of defence.

He heard a strange noise and turned to scratch his Predator behind the metal ear, this one he built himself, with small bit of upgrades in technology and programming.

"They took the tower! Bravo squad deal with them!"

Raiders didn't even manage to see anything. Behind explosions from siege tanks attacks, there were only smoke, fire, blood and death.

"The last part of transmission. Let us see what the people will think about their favorite Emperor now."

"All transmissions are on-line, sir." Said Matt. "Citizens all around the Dominion saw our special reportage about Mengsk."

Fire covered the Dominion worlds after this, fire that cannot be stopped and extinguished, fire of hatred to the one, who was responsible for the destruction of Tarsonis.

Hatred to Arcturus Mengsk.

 **Hyperion's cantina. Time on board 23:04**.

"… _shocking news…"_

"… _an assault of anti-imperial…"_

"… _today the Emperor was answering the questions of reporters."_ came the voice of Vermillion when Wild changed the channel once again. This time on the TV was the image of Mengsk.

" _Emperor, how can you comment the blames of genocide?"_ asked one of the reporters. _"In usage of another races…"_

" _Those slander attacks on the throne are unfounded and irresponsible!"_ answered Mengsk.

" _Sir, are you continuing to tell, that in the basement of your rule lies the selfless servitude to your people?"_ asked Kate Lockwell, who was among reporters.

" _But of course! My duty – is servitude to humanity. Personal power was never my true goal."_

" _Then… How can you comment this statement?"_

"… _ **Nobody will stop me, nor you, nor protoss… nobody! I will rule this sector, or I will burn it to a crisp!"**_

This was the last straw that broke the ice calmness of Mengsk. " _… I will not tolerate THIS! JACKALS! All of you! You came here and you dare to interrogate me?! This interview is CLOSED!"_

"I'm glad that Arcturus is cornered." said Raynor. "Even if he will put it in needed to him angle… as always."

"Not this time, sir." disagreed Matt. "Mengsk used the information against us for years and now we do the same. One transmission was more effective than hundreds of raids." Matt gave two cigars to Wild and James.

"Maybe you are right." Said James to Matt who was already clicking his lighter. He sniffed the cigar. "For this we started our revolution. Victory is still far away, but we have made the first step today.

"We will conquer the minds and hearts as you always told."

"You know, Matt, one day you will command this band of rouges."

"Not so fast, sir… I have you for this." Said he giving Jim a light. "Wild came closer, smoke with us."

"James…" came the answer in such tone, that both men turned to him. "Looks like I found the possible clue about Johnny's whereabouts."

Two cigars fell on the floor.

 **Next day. Armory**.

"Ha! I told you that my babies will be better than your 'Odin'?"

"Good job Swann." smiled James. "They were sight to behold."

"All that is left is calibrate their walking part… Maybe give them several upgrades. Price will bite, but these are fucking giant robots!"

"Good. I will think and decide what we can have for ourselves."

 **Hyperion. Cantina. Several minutes later**.

" _With you is Kate Lockwell in life transmission from the Korhal. In the city people started to riot, destroying the administrating buildings and attacking the members of the army. Donny, what can you say?"_

" _I… I lost my brother on Tarsonis… I… lost him."_

" _Ehm. Recently Emperor Mengsk was trying to calm down the tensions: here is the part of his speech."_

" _ **These preposterous statement that I'm somehow connected to this…"**_

" _At this moment Emperor was silenced by the roars of crowd. Right now Emperor Mengsk has closed himself in the palace and anyone who tried to meet him was stopped. There is an opinion that Emperor Mengsk was…"_

After that the grey screen showed itself to anyone looking.

"Well, the UNN will not song you any praises, but will not leave the Mengsk also." Said Tosh from his seat. "This will be good for us."

 **Hyperion. Captain's board**.

"What are thinking about the career on TV, Tychus?" asked Jim when he entered the room.

"Ha! Normal people aren't prepared to unlimited level of sexuality that I will unleash upon them from the screen. I think that my place is beside you, old man. Till the end."

"And I'm really glad for this, Tychus. You were extraordinary today."

"In secret documents that you found on the destroyed laboratory on Korhal was no kind of valuable information. All that we managed to know was the fact that on orbital station in the Castanar system, there is some sort of facility, which creates the biological weapons." said he to Wild.

"And in the one of the reports was the name of the scientist, James. Arthur Caeron. He was one of those who worked with me before the Shadowblade. Before I became the proto-spectre. If there is somebody, who knows where are the children from back then… Well he is one of the possible suspects. Moreover, all who worked there were supposed to be neutralized."

"This isn't sound like taking the signs for 'no telling'. But why Mengsk decided to deal with a group of the scientists in such a radical way?"

"I don't know, James." But looks like we will be forced to find out.

 **Several days later. Castanar system**.

"And what do we have here?" asked James.

"There is a station on the asteroid. Officially it is the warehouse for beryllium, but in reality, Dominion is working over biological weapons here." Said Matt.

"I hope it is as you say, because I sure don't want to be left on the mountain of beryllium."

"I hope so too." Said Wild. "We may not know for sure but we have access codes to get there, and this is the only clue we have right now. Remember. Arthur Caeron."

"Yes." answered Jim. "I remember."

 **Castanar system. Research facility**.

Wild and Jim stepped on the ground on the same time.

"Just be cautious, sir. We don't know what is there." Said Matt through their voice channel.

"Don't worry Matt." answered James. "Cautious is my second name."

"Really? And I thought it was Eugene?"

"Ha-ha, Matt. Okay boys and girls, let's see what's inside this station."

Mighty psionic wave destroyed the massive gates to the insides.

"Entrance to the warehouse is heavily restricted…" started the Firebat, who was leading the patrol inside. "Raynor? Hands up, you are under arrest!"

"Wrong you are." Said James, seeing how Wild put the bullet through the Firebat's visor.

"James?" Raynor turned to see Wild near one of the monitors. "We have a problem."

On the monitor were forces of Dominion in the next room, who clearly waited there for them.

"Looks like the hosts wants to show us their gratitude, let's not disappoint them. Adjutant activate the turrets."

" _Connecting to the system. Analyzing the data. Hacking the control protocols. Control of the system is reached. Half of the turrets are now under our control."_

"Let's deal with the flamethrowers first." Said James, activating the turrets from the right side.

The passed the soldiers and get to the wide room. The first person they met was frightened beyond any sort of reason scientist. There was a lot of strange things and tech inside of the room but Raynor's attention instantly glued to the tanks with strange creatures.

"These… creatures. They differ from the Zerg, I had never seen something like them. Matt analyze their bio-signals."

"Wait a minute, they are very weak. These signals are identical to both Zerg and protoss… Were they somehow combined?"

"I don't know… But I have a sudden interest to see what else is inside this facility."

"James look!" While nobody was looking too shocked by the sight of the hybrids, Wild got to the item that grabbed his attention.

Metal clawed gauntlet with psi-blade, definitely protoss work, but it was remade to be worn by the human, if five fingers any kind of giveaway. Wild took it on. With slight push of his will the blade activated.

"Wow." Said he.

"Really. Never saw the one like this."

The blade had very unusual, red coloring, so different from the blue and green ones that saw James and Wild.

"Raynor is in the first laboratory. We will get him there." Heard they voices of Dominion's marines. "Close the doors! And unleash the Zerg!"

The doors closed and the waves of the zerglings came from it. Raynor threw a grenade into it. 'Take cover!" screamed he. Wave from explosion released the ultralisk, who was chained nearby. It roared, but Wild jumped on it seemingly from nowhere. Red blade flashed on his hand, second later it reached the ultralisk's brain.

"They got out! Screamed one of the Dominion's soldiers when James used the exploding pack on the door. "Fanfuckingtasting!"

James grabbed several hand grenades in nearby container and instantly used them on the Dominion's forces.

"Hold them on! Don't let them get inside the laboratory." Explosion killed one of the raiders but Dominion forces were completely destroyed. Wild and James get to another screen. Wild pushed one of the buttons and five ultralisks left their cages, leaving the road filled with blood and dead bodies, ripped asunder.

"Looks like the creature was cloned experimented on and once again cloned." Muttered Raynor, looking at the tanks with the results of experiments.

"Sir, Stetmann analyzed the data, he says that molecular chain of DNA was artificially changed, however did it, he knew what he was doing."

"Matt we need to close this lab. RIGHT NOW. This will not end good."

"Well… near you and wild is the source of strong radiation. Looks like there is a big nuclear reactor nearby."

"Good. Let's explode it and get the fuck away from this station."

"What about Caeron?" asked Wild.

"And what about him? Do you really think he is alive, or even here?"

"If we will explode everything we will never find out."

"What choice do we have?"

They went further. It slowly started to look like the scene from some cliché horror film. Chained Zerg specimen, on whom different kind of weapons were tested, killed and dissected protoss…

However psionic powers of the Wild and Raynor's new gun, found on the one of the improvised testing fields, made their miracles.

"Looks like we have a problem." Said Jim. 'In the hangar, ahead of us, there can be some heavy artillery. Okay… Siege tanks… Vikings… a lot of soldiers… and tanks with fuel… hmm… looks like this giant robot with flamethrower will be really good choice for this."

Robot didn't last long but it managed to clear the path to control screen… Where 'Thor' was waiting for them. Amplifying his power with psionic energy, Wild jumped in the air activating his red psi-blade. He broke the window of the pilot's cabin and seconds later he left it, covered in blood from head to toe.

Meanwhile, James contacted Matt.

"Matt, there is something big scratching behind the door. I need reinforcements ASAP! Preferably more guns."

"Here they are, sir." Said Matt, sending the squad of Marines on the Raider's ship to the nearby landing place. "Armed and ready for action."

With loud bang massive doors give up to the James' explosive pack. They barged inside, firing everywhere, but several Ghosts, who were there, still managed to kill one of the marines, before hiding behind some sort of metal boxes.

"Wild!" screamed Raynor, giving his forces command to take cover. Spectre nodded and cloaked himself.

First Ghost found that he suddenly started to look in wrong direction, when his head made a complete 180 degrees turn. Another one managed to get out his battle knife. However, it had little to no efficiency against Wild's psi-blade.

Next moment he took cover behind the boxes, where before were Ghosts, from this position he had a clear sight of another Dominion posts. His visor easily picked the two signatures of another ghosts. Two shots were like a thunder in suddenly silent laboratory.

At this moment Raiders resumed their attack.

"Brutalisk." Muttered James looking at monstrosity behind the force-fields. "Dominion surely came far in its research. Such powerful monster…"

"Sir… It may not be the best of times, but Stetmann needs more genetic samples, personally, I disagree with this, it's too dangerous."

"Don't worry." Said Wild. "I got it covered."

He stood in front of the Brutalisk and started to gather psionic energy in some sort of red sphere. "Release him when I say!" screamed he, as sphere continued to shine brighter and brighter in his hands. "NOW!" screamed he as the form of the sphere started to vibrate.

James slammed the button with his fist and Wild threw the sphere of psionic energy. Second later brutalisk covered the entire room.

When they exploded the next door they got to another laboratory, but their sensor instantly picked the radiation from nuclear reactor. However, what he powered was also there. It was a cage, it was hard to see what was there, but Wild senses the immense psionic might of the creature, whatever it was it was dangerous.

Dominion's forces moved to stop them, but Raynor's grenade dis the miracle. Second later they left the laboratory.

"Wild." came the voice from dynamics. "I knew you would have come here. Right when I heard that you raided that science center on Korhal."

"Arthur?" asked Wild when he heard the voice, that came from the dynamics.

"I left this tape, in hopes that you will come here ant this facility will become your grave. When we made you we made a monster. Well… sometimes to kill one you need bigger and greater one." They heard how clicked the hammer of the handgun. "Unfortunately I will not see it."

BANG!

" _Energy fields are becoming weak. The hybrid of protoss and zerg awakens."_

"Run! Run!"

"We are doomed!"

Screams of the frightened and dying scientists, alongside the explosions on laboratory created a loud symphony of death.

"In the name of all that is holy…" muttered James. "A hybrid? Let's get out of here."

In the fires from burning equipment and complete darkness, since the lights were out, Raiders left the facility.

"Sir, the signals are bizarre, but even from here we can see that the monster is destroying everything on it's path."

"Fuck! Thanks for the news Matt! Raiders! You heard him! Stick together!" screamed Raynor unloading his gun into a Marauder. "Well what do you think Wild?"

"We have been set up. Or I was." Answered he. "Arthur knew we were coming."

However, their talk was stopped by the zerglings and group of protoss zealots, who attacked them, when they came to close to some sort of device.

"Generator of time rift? Looks like alien tech. You are playing with fire Arcturus."

They moved forward, but loud noise from the right made them turn their heads.

It was the hybrid.

"Sir, according to my data, it's nearly invulnerable. You need to constantly move. Don't fight it."

"Maybe I can…"

"No time to play the demon slayer, Wild. You heard Matt, this ruble will not hold him for long."

"He is moving again!" screamed one of the marines.

"Another battle robot. Adjutant! Release it on the hybrid!" barked James.

Barricades with Dominion soldiers, slowed Raiders down, a bit.

"Shit! It's moving again!" screamed Raynor trying to make himself heard in mayhem and chaos that surrounded them.

"It's getting closer. Raynor, use the generator!"

Slowed by the time rift, hybrid gave them so needed space, but the battle between the zerg and the protoss once again stopped them on their tracks, fortunately, Raynor's hand grenades once again saved the situation.

"Sir… the hybrid… it has just disappeared from scanners… like he was never there."

"Disappeared?! What do you mean by this?!"

"He means that he isn't behind us." said Wild. They continued to move, until they reached the territory, covered by the Creep. Something emerged from it but Wild's rifle dealt with it. "Mini-ultralisks? What's that? Somebody had a serious case of chibi-fetish?"

"I don't even know what you are speaking about. And I don't even want to know what you are speaking about." They continued to ran, leaving three more Raiders in the Creep, killed by the hydralisks. That's when it happened.

It appeared from thin air, like some Dark Templars did. It looked into their eyes and they saw in it only primal rage and some alien, unlimited hatred, so dark and completely out of its word and it was so intense and powerful that they froze right at the spot, with their minds unable to comprehend the abomination before them. It was nearly an end for Raider, but Wild was prepared.

This time he got his visor up and looked right into the eyes of the monster. And then happened something that nobody expected.

Hybrid made a step backwards.

"Now! Raynor! Use the generator now!" screamed Wild.

Coming out of his stupor, James did right as he was told. The run as fast as they can, way from the terrifying creature until they nearly rammed into the Dominion's forces, assaulted by the zerg.

"The zerg had overrun the facility, got to the evacuation sight. To the ship, this instant!"

"Ship?" said Jim, throwing the grenade into the crowd. "Boys, here is our way out. A little push…" They left the station, when roaring loudly, like it was trying to be heard by everyone in the Universe, hybrid walked to the landing sight.

There was something in his roar. Aside from limitless anger and malice…

It was fear. And the one who he feared was among them.

"Matt? Can you hear me? Dominion gracefully gave us one of their transports. Try to not kill us." Said James.

"This also concerns you, Jack." said Wild. "I know, how you like to play with big guns or test them on Dominion's ships."

"Okay, cap. Don't worry."

 **Hyperion. Captain's board**.

"This creature was similar to the one, which Zeratul battled." said Raynor to Matt.

"But how can it be?" asked Matt.

"Mengsk! Once again Mengsk! Who else could have led us straight to the apocalypse, aside from this bastard." cursed James.

"But how did he combined the DNA of the protoss and the zerg? For this he needed technologies that far above all that we have. He couldn't have done this alone."

"I don't know Matt. We have something other to think about."

"What?"

"Wild. He saved us… well sort of."

"Sort of?" asked Matt.

"This thing looked at us and everyone froze up. Then Wild raised his visor and looked back… It stepped backwards, Matt. In fear. It was clearly fear. Even when it roared on the landing space, aside from the malice and hatred we sensed fear. Hybrid feared Wild."

"Sometimes I wonder…" said Matt, looking at the Spectre's back. "Did he tell us everything?"

"What I wonder…" said James. "Is where the hell Confederacy picked him?"

 **Cantina. Eleven minutes later**.

"I still can feel it in my bones. What have you found there, friend?" asked Tosh.

"Something that cannot be seen even in the most dreadful nightmare." Answered James. "Hybrid of the protoss and the zerg. Looks like it is a powerful psionic that even from here you managed to hear its scream."

"It blinded. Burned. Like the sun that burns your skin. You can close your eyes, but you still will feel it. For the first time I had felt something like this. I hope it was the last."

"You know… It was afraid… of the Wild."

"Makes sense." Answered Tosh. "He rose the visor didn't he?"

"How did you…"

"His suit is a fucking giant psionic suppressor. Very powerful."

"How powerful we are speaking about?"

"Powerful enough to bind even the famous Queen. When he raised the visor, he gave the hybrid the glimpse of what kind of power he truly wields. If you ask, how he managed to get his helmet off several times, then it is simple: for short period of time he can suppress his powers, until this can start to show. You know chairs in the air… battlecruisers snapped in half…"

"Then why is he following us?"

"This is the real question, friend. But it is easily answered: he respects you and he was the friend of your son."

With uneasy thoughts James walked downstairs. There, Tychus waited for him, as always behind the table. "Don't even tell me what have you found there. Can't you see that I'm eating?"

" _With you is Kate Lockwell from the UNN. Donny Vermillion is still on his vacation, recent events take a toll on his health, get better Donny. Later in the news: ten stages of the corruption of Dominion's government, how far has the corruption got?"_

" _But at first let us return to the theme of Tarsonis, or rather its destruction. At this day the Zerg covered Tarsonis, leaving countless people dead. Let us hear this tape one more time."_

Image of Mengsk appeared on the screen.

" _ **I will rule this sector, or burn it to a crisp!"**_

" _Hey, you can't do this!"_

Image disappeared and on the TV appeared a marine in Dominion's armor. " _The news are canceled according to the decree of Dominion's government."_

"Yeah, Arcturus." Said James. "Let us see how will you react, when your name is dragged through the mud."

Several minutes later. Armory.

"What have you done in that laboratory, cowboy?"

"Mengsk decided to play god, this time literally, and created this monster and countless others, combining the DNA of protoss and zerg. Who knows, how many of these laboratories he has?"

"As if the zerg weren't bad enough, he decided to breed his own bunch of monsters?"

 **High orbit of Char. Battle group of Dominion. Several days later**.

"Char. If the hell exists, that's how it must be. Oceans of fire, tectonic storms and atmosphere that burns the human alive. But we have predicted everything…" said Warfield, while Jim was looking at the char from the illuminator.

"The zergs cannot be predicted, general. They will not let you execute your perfect plan." Said James.

"I led five operations against the Swarm, and won all of them while you and you terrorist friends sat in some…"

"We all know about your wins, general." Said Valerian, who entered the captain's board, followed by Wild. "I have invited commander Raynor, to help us, with… unforeseen obstacles."

"Looks like you have planned everything, junior." Said James stepping forward and crossing his hands on his chest.

"I betted too much on this to risk." Answered Valerian. "By the way, next part you will like greatly." He stepped forward and pushed the button on console. Hologram of the Mengsk appeared in front of them.

"Valerian." Said Mengsk. "I was just informed that half of our fleet was taken by you. Care to explain yourself."

"Father, today, I will do what you failed to. I will be triumphant over the Queen of Blades and thus ensuring the peace in whole sector. Entire Dominion will see that I'm the rightful heir to the throne."

"You very smart, son, but don't jump over your head. Why do you think that you will have enough experience to…"

"He isn't alone, Arcturus." Said James as he and Wild stood in front of Valerian.

"Raynor. And Object Nine." if venom and hatred in his voice could kill, they would have already been dead and there were still enough to kill all the zerg and the protoss in the sector. "I don't know from what kind of junkyard my son got you from, but even you must understand that this two-faced bitch cannot be saved… just like you."

"We will see…" answered James. "And when everything will end… We will speak about a lot of things. Just you and me." Said he cutting the transmission.

"Ha, I wouldn't have dreamt for more…" said Valerian.

"You play the dangerous game, kid." said James, walking away, followed by the Wild.

"Prince Valerian, a wave of the zerg is coming!" said Warfield.

"What? Already?!" he walked to the window, and looked down at Char. He looked, how sveral ships were destroyed, and countless zerg swarmed them.

"Everyone, leave the board!" screamed Warfield. "I have a battle to win."

Valerian and James looked at each other.

"See you downside, guys." said Raynor leaving the board.

" _Lost connection with the squads 'Bravo', 'Delta' and 'Echo'…"_

On the tactical screen warships battled the zerg in space. Image changed to the situation on the surface of Char.

" _From the right, they are coming from the right side!"_ screamed the soldier.

" _Where is commander? We need cover… The zerg… The zerg are attacking!"_

" _We are on fire! Engines aren't working."_

" _They are getting out of the earth…"_

"… _all, who can hear… We need a heavy artillery, immediately… agh!"_

"Fuck!" cursed Raynor, as he watched the situation on the portable tactical screen, standing with Wild and Tychus alongside him. "I told them that direct approach is useless! She just plays with us, like cat plays with mice!"

"At least we are alive… But the squads, that managed to reach the surface are far away from each other."

" **You think that the death is the worst that can happen?"** asked image of Kerrigan, who appeared on the tactical screen. **"Soon you all will be part of the Swarm. And you will serve me!"**

"She tries to fuck our brains!" said Tychus. "Don't give up, Jimmy."

"To accomplish what we came for; we need to gather as many survivors as we can." Said James stepping forward to the tactical screen.

"Dominion's squads are still landing but they are gravely injured and instantly circled by the zerg."

"Okay, let's go and save their roasted assholes. For that we need a mobile squad that can hold and pull a punch… or Kerrigan will turn us into the dust."

" _Commander, the tactical research shows that the zerg forces greatly outnumber your own."_ noted the adjutant.

"Tell me something that I don't know, stupid piece of… Matt! Report to me, when any kind of Dominion's forces will land!" said James overseeing the creation of bunkers.

"Sir, one of the squads will land near your position in several minutes."

"Okay, let's go. We need to find them before the zerg. Wild, Tychus you two are with me. We need to get to them before the zerg."

Warfield wasn't joking about Char. Lava was a pain in the ass, the planet was like the zerg themselves, constantly changing. Reching the first capsule was easy, the fell only several hundred meters away from Raiders' cump. But several hundreds of meters on infested by the zerg planet…

Zerglings attacked them nearly instantly, right on the moment they stepped on the earth with small lava streams. Barrage of bullets met them and when they came too close, they were met by the bayonets and red psi-blade of the Wild.

"Raynor's Raiders!" said one of the well beaten marines. "I'm so glad to see you guys! But where is general Warfield?"

"I'm taking command right now." answered Raynor to the marine, who asked. "Join us we will search for your general."

"Aye, sir."

" **It's so cute from your side to give them hope, Jim. Do it… lead them to me… Like the lambs to the slaughter."**

"Don't listen to her!" commanding voice of James returned the squad to reality. "Don't hesitate and be focused and we will break through."

Meanwhile the zergs started to assault the positions of Raiders.

"Sir, I have found another capsule nearby."

"Wild get there, lead them out!" screamed James while he and Tychus hold off the zerg waves. While Wild get the squad of Marauders from the harm's way, to the rebuilding lines of bunkers, Matt gave them the co-ordinates of another capsule.

"This time it was an entire facility, with several Vultures as in addition.

"Sir another capsule landed near the base."

" _Mayday! Mayday!"_ came a familiar gruff voice through the statics and screams. _"This is general Warfield the ship has been hit, we are losing the height!"_ His ship heavily landed on the grey burned surface of Char. _"This is_ _general Warfield, to all Dominion's forces we have landed… in this sector… suffered… the heavy… causalities. We are… holding the lines… need reinforcements… ASAP."_

"We are coming, general." Answered James through the comm. "Fuck, he cannot hear us. To get to the Warfield we will need to deal with those Nydus Worms."

" **Ha, ha, ha… The guests have arrived."**

"Now we need to gather all forces and fight our way to the Warfield." Said Matt.

" **You will not save your general, nothing will, my children are coming for him."**

"Shut up dumb witch! All that I can hear is blah, blah, blah, blah. Can you switch to something else?" asked Wild.

" **Such a rude boy… James do something about him."**

"He is right, Kerrigan. You are very talkative today, something with your nerves?"

Next they managed to get the spaceport.

"Aviation is what we need right now." Said James. "Get the spaceport to the base and start the building of our air support."

"Next capsule carried Goliaths, what gave them some really good anti-air units.

"Sir the scanners fixate the landing of several capsules. I fear that you will not be able to get to them quick enough."

"Shit! Okay we will do as we can but getting everywhere looks really impossible."

Wild got away from others and pushed something on his gauntlet.

"Jack, it's me. What's Matt doesn't speak about?"

"The situation is becoming worse with every passing second." Answered Jack. "The Zerg are swarming the skies. I fear that without some miracle we will not be able to pass through."

"Great." Said he cutting transmission.

Just as they feared they managed to get only one capsule.

"Sir another group of the capsules are coming; I advise against the efforts to save all. Those were the last capsules by the way."

"So we are on our own now." Said James.

However, this time they managed to save all. Slowly but surely they started to move in Warfield's direction. Hoards of the zerg and infested Terrans stood in their way, still they managed to pass.

" **You shouldn't have come here!"**

Screams of Kerrigan weren't so terrifying now. Not like in the start of the siege. In all-out assault they destroyed the Nydus Worms, filling their insides with fire and steel and get through to the general Warfield.

"Here is his ship." Said Tychus. 'If we are lucky then old man Warfield is still alive."

Shells from the patrons fell on the earth. Dominion marine continued to protect his sector, until several spikes pierced his chest. His place instantly took Horace Warfield, continuing to shoot zerglings and hydralisks, who assaulted their positions.

Empty clicks soon told him that he was out of ammo. "Shit." For a minute, old general took cover and next instant with bayonet on his rifle and pierced the careless zergling, who decided to jump right into the Terran's positions.

However, attack from Mutalisks forced him to take cover. He slowly rose, seeing how one of his soldiers screamed to others retreat.

"Belay that! Hold the line!" but it was too late, another load of spikes from the hydralisks ended the lives of his soldiers. Suddenly the land under his arms shook and hydralisk emerged from it. Warfield fell on his back and the zerg used it to his gain.

Mere inches away from him, it opened it's maw and hissed. It thew several spikes at him, but general protected himself with his right hand. He screamed from pain, but was too early to relax, hydralisk decided to attack him in close combat.

Warfield once again blocked with his right and his left metal fist broke the fang on the hydralisk's mandibule. Still, too wounded, he was too weak to defeat the best, it get on him and al he could do is protect himself with his only good hand.

Hydralisk slowly rose its bone scythe to deal the fatal blow…

Until something cut it clean off. Another massive bullet dealt with another scythe. With red flash the head of the hydralisk was gone.

"Heard you need a help?" asked Raynor, holding the enormous rifle in his hands, visor of his suit opened. "We have arrived as soon as we could."

Tychus grabbed the body of the hydralisk, while Wild grabbed it from the other side.

"Well general you have rested well enough."

They moved the body and James gave him his hand.

"You crafty son of a bitch!" Warfield took his hand. "You are the last person, who I waited to see here."

"Sorry to interrupt but the locals are becoming more and more bolder." Noted Tychus, as ground under them started to shook from the foot of numerous Zerg who ran to their position.

"Thanks for the save guys, but I hope that you are not alone here."

"Don't worry, general, I alwayse have the ace in my sleeve."

Battalion of Valkyries reached their position and dealt with the massive ground forces, meanwhile Warfield grabbed one of the spikes and with a hiss get it away from his arm, he threw it away, but it was so sharp that it pierced the earth.

"You may be a fucking pirate, Raynor, but today you have saved my men. And I will not forget it."

"This wasn't so hard as it seemed."

 **AN: and here I thought that I will never update with all these problems on my work… Anyway, Happy 9** **th** **of May to you all!**


End file.
